Skins
by Aadi Lee
Summary: "¿Hasta dónde llegarías? ¿Qué riesgos correrías? Eres capaz de cruzar los límites de lo permitido, de lo adecuado, lo que está bien. Todo por encontrarle. Él. Tan frio que quemaba y tan roto que cortaba. 'Él' no es una persona, es un sentimiento."Pairing: Naruto&Sasuke [Actualizaciones sábados o domingos]
1. El chico Ramen

4 temporadas

Mi inglés es básico pero según el Traductor de Google, es como incitar, provocar, excitarse, despertar. Intente busca un doble sentido es como el "inicio". Alguien avíseme si está bien, de no ser así tendré que modificarlo.

Cada temporada tiene 06 a 10 capítulos. Algunos de estos aun no están acabados, muchos se encuentran a mitad y sin corregir, otros ni se han comenzado.

Todos los capítulos tendrán como centro a un personaje. Lo notaran por el nombre de este mismo.

Si no te gustan las historias largas y con desarrollo lento de la relación interpersonal entre personajes, no lo leas.

Actualizare cada semana (de ser posible) en caso no sea así avisare con tiempo. Máximo tiempo de espera por próximo capítulo: 15 días.

Cualquier otro detalle del fic en mi perfil.

**Intento de NO OOC, no bashing**.

Parejas:

La única aun establecida es NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

Advertencias:

Violencia, lenguaje ofensivo, mención de drogas y exceso de alcohol, narración de sexo explicito, muerte de personajes.

Faltas ortográficas, perdonen aun estoy aprendiendo.

Y NO, el yaoi no es una advertencia…—bueno según yo—

Final:

Impredecible.

Notas de autora: Buenas tardes, noches, días… Según la hora que marque su reloj. Hace mucho abandone la costumbre de escribir, pero después de largos meses –casi un año— decidí retomarlo al igual que el fandom de Naruto. No quiero explayarme demasiado, solo por ser el primer capítulo estoy dando muchas explicaciones. Quiero escribir muchos fanfics de Naruto –espero antes que acabe el manga, y si acaba…Bueno antes que termine la emisión del anime—. Le agarre mucho cariño a la pareja de Naruto y Sasuke y no dejare de escribir hasta que explote al máximo mi cerebro con estas ideas que se me ocurren.

Ahora hablemos del fic rápido para ya no distraerles, si el nombre del título es debido a la serie británica "Skins". No hay algún paralelismo entre personajes, pero si hay una igualdad en cuanto al mundo en donde se desarrollaba, me refiero sexo, drogas, alcohol, liberación adolescente, etc. Mientras vayan leyendo verán cambios en cada personaje, así como sus defectos; los notaran con facilidad. Sin más les dejo con el primer capítulo.

* * *

**1º Temporada— Arouse**

Capítulo 1: "El chico ramen"

El tintineo de unas campanillas alerto al muchacho que se encontraba bajo una capa de sábanas. Con pereza retiro una de estas al mismo tiempo que uno de sus parpados se abría acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz que caía en aquella habitación, noto como una cabellera larga rojiza se balanceaba de un lado al otro. Sonrió. Al parecer la advertencia de ayer no iba tan en serio. Con tranquilidad volvió a acomodarse en su colchón. Pero algo le hizo enderezarse de una sobre la cama provocando que las telas que lo cubrían salieran disparadas hacia el suelo de madera.

Inmediatamente la mujer; dueña de esa extensa melena, volteo con el cesto de ropa sucia entre sus manos, y el mismo sonido se produjo. Desde el borde de una de las asas de este objeto se podía observar unas pequeñas bolas plateadas con un lazo rojo colgando.

—Tú… —pronuncio— Grandísimo idiota—.

El adolescente que ya se encontraba parado y a punto de abrir la puerta de su baño se giro sobre sus talones para observar la exponente figura de la única persona en su habitación. Su terror todas las mañanas, su madre.

—Yo… Yo— balbuceo— Lo se... ¡Ey! – Exclamo al ver como su madre soltaba lo que tenía entre sus manos y este caía al piso— El… Cesto— trago saliva mientras iba retrocediendo sobre sus pisadas hasta sentir como su cuerpo chocaba con la pared—.

—Sabias hoy tendrías clases— mientras iba pronunciando aquella frase su voz se volvía más profunda— Y se te ocurre volver tarde... ¡Tres de la mañana no son horas de llegar!—.

—Es… Yo no podía negarme ante la invitación de los chicos— a diferencia de su progenitora su voz se iba reduciendo— Se que hoy tenias clases… pero—.

Y aquello desato la furia. Al parecer según este pequeño joven, los cabellos de su madre se levantaron uno por uno y un aura rojo cubrió todo su cuerpo, le recordaba mucho a esas criaturas míticas que mencionaban en su escuela… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

— ¡Nada de "peros"!—la mujer alzo ambos brazos y con sus manos tomo los hombros de su hijo—.

Así… Ahora lo recordaba eran demonios pero había uno que cada vez que observaba la imagen en su libro le venía el nombre de su madre a la mente.

— ¡Yo que pensaba lavar tu ropa! ¡Y tu maldito mocoso!— sus dientes rechinaron—.

—Me encantaría seguir platicando contigo… —soltó una risita nerviosa mientras con delicadeza tomaba las manos de su madre y se las quitaba de sus hombros— Pero…— en seguida callo al ver la expresión que se formo en el rostro de la pelirroja— ¡Tu misma lo has dicho tengo clases!— Y con rapidez se escabullo al cuarto del baño y acto seguido cerró la puerta seguido del seguro de ésta—.

Soltó un suspiro y sabía lo que seguiría. Un grito estruendoso se escucho a través de toda la casa, quizás en la manzana entera. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Amaba a su madre pero tenía que tomar acciones de prisa si no quería terminar con el ojo morado.

Así que con rapidez se despojo de su ropa y se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, se enjabono la piel; se lavo el cabello, y recordó que cada minuto contaba. Se seco y abrió uno de los cajones de la repisa que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de esa habitación, suplicando encontrar ropa.

—Hoy es mi día de suerte—.

Y era verdad ahí mismo entre sus manos no estaba cualquier ropa, estaba su uniforme. Tomo las prendas y se las puso, la ropa interior, unos pantalones negros levemente ajustados.

—No olvidar el desodorante— se recordó a sí mismo y cogió el objeto de una de las repisas de su espejo—.

Fue por la camisa un tanto arrugada y se la acomodo, la abotono de manera veloz y fue en busca de sus zapatillas.

Con sigilo abrió la puerta del baño solo lo suficiente para fijarse si aun su madre se encontraba en su habitación. Otra sonrisa.

Sus zapatillas, su mochila, sus llaves y algo de dinero; todo ello acabo en sus manos. Estuvo a punto de ir en busca de un par de calcetines pero unas pisadas le advirtieron que no llegaría a tiempo.

De nuevo una carrera por llegar al baño comenzó. Pudo ver como la cara molesta de su mama se asomaba por la entrada de su habitación, uno de sus brazos se alargaba para tomarlo a él. ¡Oh no! Esta escena se le hacía familiar a esos programas de televisión donde un animal carnívoro cazaba a su presa. Y si, el era la presa.

Pero era una presa rápida.

Un gruñido le alarmo, ahora estaba a salvo; escuchando tras la madera como la mujer se quejaba y le amenazaba.

— ¡Tendrás que salir tarde o temprano! –Amenazó— ¡Como piensas ir a estudiar si la única salida es por la puerta de abajo!—.

Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza a la pelirroja y así como a ella, a su hijo también. Eran familia después de todo.

Mientras una corría bajando las escaleras en busca de un objeto que pudiera abrir esa puerta, el otro miraba la ventana de su baño mientras se colocaba las zapatillas, sus amadas Converse **(1)**negras. Metió las llaves dentro de su mochila así como el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de esta. Se asomó y su mirada se fijo en el piso… El primer piso. Tragó enseguida. Tendría que saltar si quería estar a salvo. Suspiro y colgó su mochila en uno de sus hombros, subió un pie y aprovechó para atarse los cordones seguido de los otros. Agradecía que el tamaño de la ventana fuera lo suficientemente grande para caber. Una idea atravesó su cabeza. Temor… Y si se rompía algún hueso. De seguro su madre terminaría de romperle el resto. Giró su rostro al escuchar el sonido del seguro ser librado.

Con una mano se pego la frente. ¡Había olvidado por completo la copia de la llave de su baño! Era ahora o nunca. Saltar y vivir, o bueno aunque sea medio vivo.

Y saltó. Cayendo ileso. Gracias a algún ser supremo que al parecer hoy le estaba mandando buenas vibras.

Se puso de pie, sacudió sus pantalones, acomodó su mochila así como su camisa. Echó una vista hacia arriba en dirección de la ventana y lo que vio no le agrado, para nada.

— ¡UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOOOOOO!— el ensordecedor grito de su madre llego a sus oídos—.

¡Oh si! Ya lo recordaba por completo. Kyubi, el demonio de 9 colas. Ese demonio le recordaba tanto a su madre Kushina.

**(I)**

El sonido de su estómago rugiendo le alarmo. Quizás lo único que le incomodaba de tener una madre como la suya era que un día a la semana siempre se iba sin desayunar para así evitar que su linda –pero temible— progenitora cometiera filicidio (2).

Resignado caminó con la cabeza gacha sobándose su barriga.

— ¡Ey! —.

Alguien le llamaba y sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia atrás y una curvilínea sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

—Shikamaru… ¡Que milagro! Verte madrugando –.

Su compañero chasqueo la lengua y con caminar pausado se acercó a Naruto.

—Hoy me sacaron a patadas de la cama— dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello— Esto me pasa por ir con ustedes a esa problemática disco… Maldición— unas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos se dejaban notar—.

—Dímelo a mí… Casi acabo muerto ¡Y en mi propia casa, a manos de mi madre!— continúo su caminar mientras alzaba los brazos indicando la magnitud del asunto—.

Shikamaru rió levemente. Esos sucesos ocurrían generalmente en sus vidas. Conocía muy bien a Naruto y a sus otros dos compañeros de aventuras Kiba y Chouji. Era normal que salieran de fiesta; nunca tenían un día fijo en la semana, generalmente escogían uno al azar y la salida se daba. Lastimosamente debían pagar las consecuencias al siguiente día.

Era algo que acostumbraban hacer, aunque era extraño que unos chiquillos de quince años se colaran a reuniones nada apta para personas de su edad. Shikamaru suponía que era algo típico en su etapa. Estaban en la adolescencia, descubrir cosas nuevas es común una vez los cambios físicos comienzan a notarse. Sin embargo también eran conscientes de la presión que el futuro les estaba por estampar en sus caras. Si hablamos de su caso podía con ello, pero Naruto.

Volteo su cabeza viendo como su rubio amigo seguía hablando de quien sabe que. El asintió. Naruto era un caso muy aparte. No destacaba mucho en los cursos, y en cuanto a temas intelectuales; pero si hablábamos de deporte. Eso era lo único que podía llevarlo hasta las puertas de una buena universidad.

— ¡Oye; pedazo de vago, llevo un rato llamándote dattebayo!— reclamo Naruto mientras se acomodaba mejor la mochila en su hombro—.

Ahí estaba de vuelta esa fastidiosa muletilla.

—Pensé la habías dejado de lado— el chico de coleta se percato que ya estaban frente a la entrada de su escuela—.

— ¿Dejar que…? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada—.

—Nada olvídalo— y continúo su caminar adentrándose al lugar—.

—Raro—.

Naruto resoplo; siempre ocurrían esos pequeños momentos. Y no solo con Shikamaru, otras veces era Sakura; su profesor de literatura, Kakashi, hasta con su madre y su comprensible padre Minato. Se rasco la cabeza intentando pensar en una razón para el extraño comportamiento de sus seres queridos.

— ¡Ey rubio bonito sigue transitando!—.

Esa detestable voz pertenecía a Suigetsu y con él venía un retroceso a su pasado.

Fastidiado giro su cuerpo encontrándose con esas cuatro figuras.

—Que agradable… 'ttebayo— exclamo mientras arrugaba su frente en muestra de clara molestia—.

—No que ibas a dejar esa horrible palabra—.

Y allí estaba otra pregunta en su cabeza como podía tener de familiar a aquella pelirroja. No es como si le desagradara por completo pero a veces su trato era muy tosco.

— ¿Entonces eres el tipo de persona que habla y no cumple lo que dice? –Unos afilados dientes sobresalieron en la sonrisa que Suigetsu mostro—.

— ¡Oh créeme que cumpliré lo que digo de romperte la cara!—.

Naruto se acercó y jaló del cuello de la camisa al chico de pelo blanco aproximándolo a él, en clara señal de amenaza.

— ¡Qué asco! –Exclamó Suigetsu arrugando la nariz— Algo huele a mierda—.

Y Naruto sabía de qué se trataba. Esta mañana había olvidado cepillarse los dientes.

—Basta— aquella parsimoniosa voz—.

_Hasta que por fin dice algo_, pensó Naruto.

Su antiguo amigo era alguien de pocas palabras, alguien que solo hablaba cuando era necesario, y él conocía la razón.

— ¿Sasuke desees los separe?— cuestiono el último del grupo—.

Juugo, el tonto que se hacía pasar por guardaespaldas de Sasuke. ¿Por qué Sasuke había tomado la decisión de buscar otros amigos teniéndolo a él? ¿Por qué? Se reclamaba una y otra vez Naruto, a sí mismo.

—No—.

— ¿Maldito bastardo ahora necesitas que otros te defiendan? –Naruto soltó a Suigetsu causando que este se tambaleara hacia atrás y que Juugo lo cogiera de sus brazos impidiendo su caída—.

—Cállate no estoy de humor para tus quejas— la mirada oscura y penetrante de Sasuke cayó como un relámpago en la de Naruto—.

Lo sabía, intentaba decirle algo. Porque aunque después de dos años, dos largos años donde su amistad se rompió como pedacitos, cual cristal se despedaza al caer contra el suelo. Naruto solo buscaba una y otra vez una razón por la cual él; Sasuke, se alejó.

En el momento que Sasuke se apartó dejándole un vacío que no supo cómo llenar, y que a pesar de estar persiguiéndole de un lado al otro, buscándole, hablándole insistiendo porque le diera una explicación, algo que sanase esa herida en su ser; esta nunca llegó.

Porque Sasuke era su amigo más preciado alguien que ocupo un lugar importante en su corazón, alguien que era irreemplazable, y Naruto haría lo que fuese por tenerle de vuelta. Por regresar a los viejos tiempos, cuando tan solo eran unos niños.

— ¡Pues te aguantas bastardo porque me voy a quejar todo lo que quiera! —Dio unos cuantos pasos quedando así cara a cara con Sasuke—.

El Sasuke actual no era para nada igual al del pasado. Aunque tenían ciertas similitudes como que ambos eran de pocas palabras, el del presente carecía de algo que un pequeño Naruto de diez años adoraba y el de ahora extrañaba, el brillo de esos ojos negros siempre presente como en una noche de luna, pero al parecer el futuro le depararía una oscuridad profunda. Naruto también extrañaba los imperceptibles gestos que Sasuke podía mostrar, y solo él había tenido la dicha de ser testigo de ellos. Su mirada de preocupación, la de comprensión y por supuesto la que más adoraba esa mirada dulce. Los años pasaron y a los doce años una capa de hielo al parecer comenzó a crecer por dentro de Sasuke y muy pronto esta empezaría a buscar la luz envolviendo al chico, pero Naruto se mantenía firme a su lado siempre compartiendo tiempo juntos, intentado hacer bromas sin embargo la sonrisa de Sasuke fue desapareciendo casi hasta el punto de extinguirse y ello le dio paso a que un muro se interpusiera entre los dos.

Y de nuevo la personalidad de Naruto se hacía presente, él no abandonaría a Sasuke nunca, era su mejor amigo. Perseverante como el mismo siempre una solución su mente busco. Lamentablemente llegar a su corazón se le hizo casi imposible; traspasar el muro, romper el hielo y buscar bajo miles y miles de capas lo poco que quedaba de Sasuke. Y a pesar de que nada había mejorado él mantenía la esperanza que a pesar de todo su mejor amigo seguía ahí, esperándole.

— ¡Que irrespetuoso puedes llegar a ser!— Karin hizo su aparición interponiéndose entre ambos rompiendo ese universo en donde ellos dos se perdían—.

Naruto resoplo y se revolvió el cabello con una mano. Acercarse a Sasuke ahora era complicado y más aun con esos tres detrás de él. No conocía mucho a Suigetsu ni a Juugo, pero su prima. Ella estaba locamente enamorada de Sasuke y haría lo que fuera por complacerlo y por supuesto causarle molestias a él.

—De acuerdo ya hubo mucho acción por un día— Suigetsu tomo su mochila del suelo la cual había caído a causa del empujón que Naruto le había dado— Mañana continuaremos — sonrió caminando y pasando al lado del chico rubio, seguido de Juugo—.

—Ten cuidado...— susurró Karin cuando su hombro rozó con el de Naruto, claramente le estaba dando una advertencia—.

Pero para Naruto ninguna de esas amenazas le causaba miedo. El solo deseaba una cosa y cuando él se lo proponía nada ni nadie se interponía en su camino. Quería a Sasuke de vuelta, a su amigo.

— ¿No dirás nada? —Pregunto fijando su celeste mirada en la apagada de Uchiha—.

Sasuke mantuvo un silencio que le se le hacía eterno. A veces quería creer que ese silencio significaba algo, que Sasuke pensaba bien lo que tenía que responder.

—Acaso hay algo que decir imbécil—.

Pero a penas las palabras salían de su boca Naruto sabía que Sasuke no pensaba antes de hablar. Que muchas veces actuaba por impulso a pesar de parecer una persona seria y calculadora.

— ¿A quién llamas imbécil, malnacido? —y la única manera de entenderse, era insultándose entre ellos—.

—No tengo tiempo para esto—.

Y así como llego Sasuke se fue, tan cerca y la vez tan lejos.

El sonido de una campana sobresalto a Naruto.

— ¡Mierda, llegare tarde!—.

Como rayo corrió directo a los casilleros de la entrada se deshizo de sus zapatillas y saco los zapatos respectivos de su locker poniéndoselos, tiro las Converse dentro de este y lo cerró con fuerza. Al parecer la vida de Naruto solo contaba con correr, siempre lo hacía.

Con una prisa digna de un experto corredor estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido pero la delegada de su curso hizo su aparición interponiéndose entre la entrada del salón y él. Definitivamente ahora seria mandado a la dirección y si no frenaba a tiempo un ojo morado como regalo de parte de la encargada de su salón obtendría.

Vio como Sakura alzaba su brazo y mostraba la palma de su mano en clara señal que se detenga. Y tal fue su suerte que su persona al frenar se quedo a medio centímetro de distancia que la palma.

—Sa...Sakura—chan —tartamudeo— Buenos días ¡¿Hoy no es un magnífico día?!—una sonrisa nerviosa se asomo en su rostro—.

— ¡Que de magnifico tiene si acabas de llegar tarde tonto! —reclamo mientras alzaba su puño y su expresión de enojo acrecentaba—.

— ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! ¡El idiota de Sasuke y sus amigos me entretuvieron en la entrada! —Explicó mostrando su mejor cara de inocencia—.

—Y como explicas que ellos estén aquí—señalando dentro del salón de clases— ¡¿Y tú no?!—Lanzó un gruñido—.

— ¿Por qué un ente superior allá arriba no me quiere? —contesto hundiéndose de hombros y lanzando una sonrisita tímida—.

—Tu... —la voz ultratumba de Sakura advirtió a Naruto— ¡Largo a la dirección!... Y corre porque sino veras—.

Y así como la compañera del chico rubio lo ordeno, bueno él obedeció. Al parecer sus sonrisas no tenían algún efecto en Sakura y ello era negativo por dos razones. La primera; algún día acabaría en el hospital, eso de seguro, y la segunda; ella le gustaba.

**(III)**

Existían varias razones por la cual Naruto podía sonreír y eran muy pocas para deprimirse. Era un chico sonriente y de mente positiva. Siempre manteniéndose firme ante los sucesos y enfrentándolos.

Naruto podía soportar demasiado a diario. Por ejemplo, ir a la dirección como hace unos minutos y escuchar al director Sarutobi Hiruzen resondrarle. La típica charla sobre un joven que debía madurar y asimilar el hecho de que estaba creciendo. Para Naruto aquello le traía sin cuidado. No es que no le interesara. Es que quizás aun no estaba preparado para lo que venía. Podía parecer seguro, y dando aires de ser invencible, mas la realidad era otra porque era humano y poseía debilidades.

Tenía miedo, faltaban pocos meses y terminaría la secundaria con ello vendría el bachillerato **(3)** y entrar, ser aceptado por aquel lugar no sería sencillo. Tal vez el que sea un buen deportista facilitaría en algo su ingreso sin embargo dadas las circunstancias solo quizás el viejo ese poseía un poco de razón.

A veces ese tipo de pensamientos deambulaban por su cabeza, y ellos tenían la culpa de su bajo rendimientos académico. Una clara muestra era que se encontraba en su cuarta hora y ni la mínima atención prestaba a lo que su profesor exponía.

Para Naruto el futuro era incierto, pero tampoco vivía martirizándose que sucedería. Menos pensaba en el pasado. Era el tipo de persona que prefería estar en el presente, vivirlo y aprovechar cada momento en el. Apreciaba la familia que tenia, sus amigos, las personas que eran parte de su mundo y Sasuke. Si, separaba a Sasuke, porque él era especial. Meditar demasiado a veces le ofuscaba debido a que le ponía en situaciones como la actual.

_Sasuke es especial._

Ese solo pensamiento le aterraba. Le gustaba Sakura claro que el grado de gusto era mínimo a comparación de hace algunos años atrás, y si bien ya no la acosaba con peticiones de citas o extrañas declaraciones realizadas de mil maneras; no negaba le agradaría obtener una cita.

Debía aceptarlo en algunos años Sakura desapareciera por completo de su mente en un sentido amoroso, y aunque hayan sido largos años de estar colado por su compañera, ese sentimiento era de un niño alguien quien no tiene la mínima idea de lo que es la vida.

Su preocupación era esa, y ya desde ahora ese sentimiento le perturbaba. No quería pensar en Sasuke de esa manera, porque ya no era un niño con un sentimiento infantil floreciendo en su corazón. No, se trataría de un adolescente cuyas hormonas se alborotarían de solo rozar su piel, _su suave y nívea piel_.

Y si bien una mujer de buenos atributos era lo indicado además que despertaba más de un órgano en el curioso rubio. Sasuke, no podía compararlo con nadie.

Solo era atracción, se repetía incontables veces. No existía ningún sentimiento amoroso de por medio, era su amigo y ya.

— ¡Al carajo! –exclamo con voz baja dejándose vencer—.

No podía seguir así.

Respirando con calma se masajeo la cabeza y apoyo su mentón en la mesa de su pupitre clavando la vista en el reloj colgado en la pared encima de la pizarra. Solo quince minutos y seria libre. Las matemáticas no se le daban, si tal vez el mismo era el causante de que su mente se desviara pero muy aparte de ello, eso de encontrar la respuesta a la maldita "X" no le fascinaba para nada.

Sin embargo los oídos de Naruto a lo único que podían prestar atención en una clase era cuando esta finalizaba debido a la voz de su delegada Sakura pidiendo la reverencia respectiva. ¡Oh si! Por fin era hora del almuerzo.

Ni bien todos se inclinaron frente al profesor y este salió del aula, un alborotado Naruto corrió directo a la puerta, tenía que llegar antes que todos al kiosco porque en unos minutos este se convertiría en un mar de gente peleándose por ser atendidos. Y hubiera logrado su cometido de no ser por el tropezón que se llevo.

— ¡Hijo de tu…! –Naruto gruño levantándose el muy cabrón de Suigetsu le había interrumpido el paso con su pierna ocasionando su caída—.

Una sonrisa burlona, y se desato una pelea. Y la muchedumbre se aglomero alrededor de ambos. De algún modo el peliblanco acabo tirado en el piso ya que el puñetazo que Naruto le estampo en la cara fue lo suficiente para dejarle inconsciente. Pero no acabo ahí, Juugo se acerco intentando levantar a su compañero y mirando al agresor de este entre una pizca de temor y sorpresa.

—Sasuke…— susurro, esperaba alguna orden de este para atacar a Naruto—.

La única respuesta que llego fue el chasquido que Sasuke provoco con su lengua entre sus dientes.

—Dile a tu amiguito que deje de joderme –amenazo Naruto enojado, ya tenía suficiente. A diario recibía ese tipo de tratos de parte de aquel idiota pero él sabía defenderse.

—Ese no es mi asunto— Sasuke dio media vuelta y camino alejándose de la multitud—.

No sintió cuando la presencia de Naruto se acercaba con rapidez estampándole contra la pared, quedando ambos muy pegados, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Me estas colmando la paciencia Sasuke— hablo cerca a sus labios—.

Cada mano sujetándole del cuello de su camisa y una pierna entre las de su rival.

— ¿Y qué harás al respecto? –Sasuke ladeo la cabeza alzando una ceja, le estaba retando—.

¡El muy bastardo le estaba retando!

Juntó su cuerpo más contra él, y la expresión que se formo en el rostro de Sasuke fue toda una sorpresa. Había cerrado los parpados y apretado los labios. Maldición.

—Estas… —trago en seco al ver como las cortinas que cubrían sus ojos fueron abiertas y el iris oscuro de estos quedaron expuestos—.

Mierda, estaba en un territorio que hace mucho quería evitar. El brillo en aquellos focos, como lo había extrañado.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—.

Ambos giraron y se encontraron con una Karin claramente molesta, el ceño fruncido la delataba por completo.

La separación era inevitable. Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás y sus ojos se desviaron en todas las direcciones posibles buscando la explicación adecuada para excusar la posición en la que los encontró.

—Karin vámonos— Sasuke quien se quedo apoyado en la pared inicio su caminar a pesar de ver como Naruto quería impedírselo al abrir su boca e intentar decir algo—.

— ¡Pero Sasuke-kun! — Hizo escuchar su reclamo—.

—Dije vámonos—.

Karin tembló al escuchar su voz y antes de ir tras él lanzo una mirada de desagrado a su primo. El cual estaba más rojo que su color de cabello.

**(IV)**

Las clases finalizaron y las actividades extracurriculares comenzaron. Naruto se hubiera quedado de no ser porque el club de baloncesto y beisboll se encontraba cerrado de momento. Su sensei sorpresivamente pesco un resfriado y acabo metido cama.

Y debido a la situación con Sasuke; la vergonzosa situación, no pudo almorzar. Así que decidió dirigirse a su puesto favorito de ramen.

Llego a la estación principal y espero al tren respectivo que le llevara al centro de la ciudad. Unos minutos después estaba a bordo de este, apoyado en el barandal. Como detestaba tener situación como las de esta mañana. Sasuke generaba una revolución dentro de él. Y no podía con ello. No sabía hasta cuando soportaría aquello. No, no era gay. No deseaba cuestionar su sexualidad. ¡No podía!

Despertó de sus cavilaciones al percatarse que faltaba poco para llegar a su paradero. Bajando del tren, se dirigió hacia el puesto de ramen.

Unas cuantas cuadras y el restaurante Ichiraku hizo su aparición. Pidió una orden de ramen para llevar, el dueño del lugar recibió el pedido con una gran sonrisa, conocía a Naruto desde muy pequeño e inclusive a su madre. Ambos eran grandes amantes de aquella comida.

Luego de una charla amena con la hija del dueño y de pagar la cuenta. Tomo la bolsa y regreso a su casa repitiendo el viaje que realizo de ida.

A penas llegó a esta, busco las llaves de entre las pertenencias que se hallaban en su bolso pero el llamado de alguien conocido provoco que detuviera la búsqueda de estas.

—Itachi… —Naruto observo al hermano mayor de Sasuke frente a él, este se hallaba cerrando la puerta de su auto estacionado frente a su casa—.

Naruto siempre olvidaba aquel pequeño e insignificante detalle, el cual a decir verdad no era para nada insignificante. Él era vecino de la familia Uchiha. Su madre Kushina era una gran amiga de la mama de Sasuke, la señora Mikoto. Cuando su mama contrajo matrimonio con su padre, ambos decidieron mudarse a Japón deslindarse de su familia en América y volver a sus raíces. Kushina inmediatamente busco una casa la adecuada para su retoño que estaba por nacer. Y a quien mejor para pedirle ayuda que su amiga de toda la vida. La idea de ser vecinas era asombrosa y a los esposos de ellas no les incomodo, Minato se alegro demasiado por su hermosa pelirroja.

Y así fue como la existencia de Naruto quedo ligada a la de los Uchiha, pero sobretodo al menor de estos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto—kun?— sonrió Itachi acercándole—.

Si bien su relación con Sasuke era muy apreciada por su persona, tendría que admitir que quien más le agradaba de sus vecinos era Itachi. Era una persona digna de admirar. Graduado en Administración de Negocios, conocedor de cuatro idiomas, jefe de una gran Empresa, y a punto de empezar su Doctorado.

—Todo bien por ahora— forzó una sonrisa y luego una mueca se formo en sus labios—.

—Entiendo— la voz pausada del mayor dejo pensando a Naruto, el no podía engañarle— Bueno sabes donde vivo en caso necesites conversar—.

Naruto asintió, Itachi era como un hermano mayor para él. Aunque no comprendía porque Sasuke que al principio parecía llevarse bien con este de la noche a la mañana su comportamiento cambio y comenzó a portarse reacio ante los tratos de su único hermano.

— ¿Y Sasuke sigue igual de orgulloso? –.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. Le simpatizaba conversar con Itachi.

—Como no tienes idea— comento entre risas—.

—Bueno mi hermanito tiene una peculiar personalidad pero así lo queremos—.

Las mejillas de Naruto tomaron un color rosada ante ese comentario y para Itachi no paso desapercibido. De acuerdo, esa información era suficiente por hoy.

—Me tengo que ir— hablo Naruto inquieto y volviendo a buscar su llave—.

—Si no te preocupes, nos vemos luego Naruto-kun—.

Naruto estaba a punto de entrar a su casa pero la voz de Itachi le detuvo.

—No olvides tu Ramen—.

Abrió sus ojos observando la bolsa que dejo en el piso para facilitar la búsqueda de sus llaves.

— ¡Oh si claro!— risas nerviosas—.

Itachi se quedo pensativo viendo como Naruto recogía su comida y entraba en su hogar con una rapidez inexplicable.

—Los jóvenes de ahora…—.

Solo esperaba no demorará demasiado el proceso de aceptación.

**(V)**

Ya sentado en frente de su mesa y con sus palillos en mano, exclamo "Itadakimasu** (4)**" y comenzó a comer. Lástima que después de tres bocados detuvo su masticar, el hambre se le había quitado.

Que sus padres no se encontraran en casa no le sorprendían, su madre solía salir por las tardes con Mikoto y sus otras amigas en el club del té; mientras que su padre se encontraba trabajando en su oficina por el centro de la ciudad.

Así que el silencio que reinaba dentro del comedor de su humilde morada le estaba martirizando. El nombre de cierto pelinegro le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez, bombardeándole con imágenes de lo sucedido. ¡¿Por qué le hacía esto su mente?!

—Maldición… —siseo como si no quisiera ser escuchado a pesar de estar solo— No soy gay, no soy gay— su respiración se acelero y su pecho alzándose y bajando dejaba en claro su situación— ¡No soy gay! –grito esta vez parándose de la silla y ocasionando que la mesa se moviera y el Ramen callera—.

— ¿Naruto? —.

Él volteo asustado viendo a su madre parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Mostrando preocupación y asombro.

"_Mierda"_

Fin del Capítulo 1

**Skins**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

De acuerdo hare pequeñas aclaraciones:

1. Sé que Skins es más oscuro pero como ven al principio inicio con esa chispa de comedia pero finalizo con algo más serio, y eso es debido a que Naruto bueno el es así y no quería se perdiera aquella esencia.

2. Sí, con el tiempo el fic se volverá más serio y problemático (Shikamaru presente xD)

3. Naruto está con dilemas, etc. No piensen que en el próximo capítulo ya de una vez admitirá lo que siente por Sasuke es todo un proceso como bien dijo Itachi.

4. Por último debo aclarar que los siguientes capítulos no se centraran del todo en Naruto o Sasuke, así que paciencia; por favor.

Números:

(1)Converse: Es una compañía estadounidense de zapatos

(2)Filicidio: Es un delito que consiste en atentar contra la vida y que es cometido por un genitor (padre/madre) hacia un menor hijo propio.

(3)Bachillerato: Es un ciclo de estudios anterior a los estudios superiores. En Japón se lleva a cabo entre los 15-18 años. (Bueno según Wikipedia xD)

(4)Itadakimasu: Se usa en muchísimas situaciones aparte del inicio de la comida y no se traduce como "comamos" sino como "recibo con humildad".

(5)Me olvide de **dattebayo**: No tiene un significado fijo solo se asemeja a "de veras ", "cierto que si", y otras frases parecidas.

Bueno eso es todo nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, amenaza u obsequio (uno nunca sabe xD), enviarlo a mi tumblr el link se encuentra en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos cuídense.


	2. Mundo Rosa

Hola chiquitos y chiquitas. Seré rápida porque deseo ya lean el capitulo.

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review. ¡Son asombrosas! Y de esos dos debo aclarar algo. Este fic también se encuentra en Amor Yaoi, el link de mi otra cuenta esta en mi perfil de FF tengo el mismo nickname así que supuse no habría problema, pero mejor aclararlo.  
Por cierto quizás actualice el domingo, debido a que en Amor Yaoi ya había publicado el segundo capítulo y tenia planificado publicar el tercero este sábado. Así que quiero estar al día con ambas páginas para dejar a todas las lectoras con el suspenso. (¡Uy que malota!) Sin más disfruten. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

**DISCLAMER: **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke. Fin._

* * *

**SKINS**

**Temporada 1: Arouse**

**Capítulo 2:** "Mundo rosa"

Una mujer conoce sus prioridades. Sabe que el tener un buen físico te proporcionará la ventaja de tener opciones, porque los hombres deben escoger una mujer que en primer lugar posea belleza natural, la cual al engendrar sus hijos; éstos adquirirán aquella hermosura.

Sin embargo que una mujer además de ser guapa se le añade el factor inteligencia, podría decirse que encontró a la compañera perfecta.

Desgraciadamente la gran mayoría de estas eran superficiales. Si todas dicen que lo importante es el interior. Sin embargo se fijan en la ropa que compran, se maquillan, se peinan, se toman varias fotos para al final escoger una de las —quién sabe— cien tomas. De alguna manera están expuestas a este defecto.

Pero sobretodo este pensamiento conllevaba a una sola finalidad, la perfección.

Y como bien mencionamos si el físico es un rasgo que no pasa desapercibido más si a esto le agregamos una cándida personalidad y un cerebro lleno de mucho conocimiento, ya no solo hablaríamos de superficialidad, no. Estaríamos hablando de un tema que muchas mujeres de hoy en día intentan encontrar.

En Japón es normal que exista la competencia ya que esto hace más capaz y ayuda a la persona a superarse. Y sí, también el llegar a ser perfecto es algo por lo cual muchos compiten entre sí.

Y Haruno Sakura lo acepta, es competitiva.

Se levanta a las 4 a.m a diario, sin importar si es domingo. Sale a correr, da tantas vueltas; tantas que pierde la cuenta. Regresa a casa a las 5 a.m el tiempo necesario para alistarse e ir a la escuela. Se baña con la temperatura adecuada de agua, se enjabona delicadamente el cuerpo y luego regula nuevamente la llave de la ducha para que así el agua este fría y su cabello pueda lavar, ella no quiere frizz ni dañar sus finas hebras rosadas. Seca la humedad y posteriormente observa el reloj de la pared, debe calcular el tiempo; no debe llegar tarde, nunca. Se echa una leve base de maquillaje al rostro para cubrir algunas pecas y decide usar unas sombras pero solo para dar un aspecto juvenil, riza sus pestañas y humecta sus labios. Bien con eso fue necesario.

Cada pequeño paso, desde el baño, maquillaje, peinado e inclusive el planchado de su ropa; todo es importante. Dar la imagen adecuada te puede llevar a grandes lugares.

El reloj marca las 6:30 a.m. Aún tiene media hora para repasar el curso de la primera hora. Pero antes el desayuno. Bajando por las escaleras se encamina hacia la cocina. Abre la pequeña puerta de la primera división del repostero y de esta saca una bolsa plateada la cual contiene frutos secos. Busca su recipiente color rosa pastel y lo ubica encima de una pequeña balanza. Si, ella está contando las calorías por cada gramo. Una mente sana conlleva un cuerpo sano.

La vida de Sakura se compone de pequeños momentos donde el más mínimo error puede ocasionar un colapso en su rutina. Si, Sakura poseía un esbelto cuerpo, no grandes atributos; solo el tamaño adecuado. Era una de las primeras de la clase sin ignorar que estaba a cargo de esta. Sus actividades extracurriculares abarcaban su tiempo por completo; idioma extranjero, caligrafía, clases de etiqueta, danza, natación, eran algunas de éstas; donde se encontraba escrita, y los domingos llevaba cursos extras los cuáles ayudaban a adelantarse frente a sus demás compañeros.

Pero Sakura poseía un Talón de Aquiles. Su personalidad.

Casi todo el alumnado del 9no año de secundaria no soportaba a Sakura. La forma en cómo tomaba su papel de líder, era muy estricta. Nadie podía transitar por los pasillos libremente sin antes dar explicaciones del porque estaba fuera del salón de clases. Decomisar objetos, dar amonestaciones, organizar cada aula, cumplir la lista de actividades en orden; cada acción que Sakura llevaba a cabo a diario.

Y si ya de por si sus enemigos sobrepasaban en cantidad a los que eran sus amigos. Quizás el mencionar que el chico más cotizado de toda la secundaria no le daba ni la hora, no era necesario. Pero lo era. Porque para ella Uchiha Sasuke, es y será siempre el hombre de sus sueños.

— ¡Ustedes demonios, no corran! –Vociferó con intenciones de que su mensaje llegara a oídos de los alumnos de grado inferior—.

Cuando era una pequeña niña de tan solo diez años conoció a su príncipe azul. Un niño callado y centrado. Con una lengua que podía cortar cualquier corazón. Sasuke era un experto en romper ilusiones. Y ella no quedaba atrás. Porque a los doce años tomo la decisión —valiente por cierto— de declarársele. La respuesta ya la conocía, pero tal vez algo dentro de ella tenía la esperanza de obtener un argumento que involucrara duda; ello era mucho a comparación de un "no". A partir de aquel suceso aprendió dos cosas: la primera, ella debía estar al nivel de una persona como Uchiha Sasuke, no cualquiera podía tomar el lugar de su pareja; y la segunda, no debía actuar como una desesperada en busca de su amor correspondido; debía tener decencia y sobretodo algo de orgullo.

Su plan ya estaba armado, sin embargo existía un detalle que paso desapercibido para esta chiquilla de doce años y posiblemente los trece años lograron abrir su mente. Sasuke no era el mismo de siempre. Si antes te negaba una salida de forma respetuosa, ahora; pobres chicas. Sakura se compadecía demasiado de sus compañeras.

Indagó entre sus amigos más cercanos, preguntándoles, ¿qué fue lo que tanto afecto a Sasuke que le llevara a realizar este cambio en su personalidad? Obtuvo muchas respuestas. Algunas de estas fueron hirientes, otras como la de Kiba que no le causo mucha gracia.

"_Sasuke, es un puto estreñido sea lo que le haya sucedido no me sorprende."_

De esa manera Inuzuka Kiba se ganó una semana de castigo debido a su lenguaje obsceno.

Sakura era inteligente, pero al parecer olvidó por completo que no era necesario ir por allí averiguando entre personas que decían conocer a Sasuke cuando ni un saludo le daban. Ino, su rival en el amor; al igual que ella, conocían bien a Sasuke, pero al parecer la información que le dio fue tan vacía como su cerebro.

—Sin ofender – habló Sakura dando suaves toques al hombro de su rubia amiga—.

— ¡¿Cómo no quieres me ofenda con tremendo insulto?! –.

Le llevo el mismo tiempo de castigo del chico perro reconciliarse con su compañera.

Regresando a la situación. El foquito se encendió y un nombre se formó en la cabeza de Sakura. Aquel chico que siempre le acosaba con declaraciones y que dejaba extraños regalos en su casillero. Desde cupones de ramen, hasta relojes mal hechos en el club de carpintería. Ese tonto no tenía para nada talento. Ni en sus cursos, ni en el arte.

— ¡Naruto ven inmediatamente aquí! —.

Una cabecita temerosa se asomó por el umbral de la puerta del salón de estudio.

—Sakura—chan yo... Yo no hice nada esta vez ¡Lo juro, dattebayo! –comentó temblando—.

—No es por eso que te llame... –hizo una pausa alzando una de sus cejas cuestionándose— Espera, ¿hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?—.

— ¡No! ¡Para nada! –El nerviosismo en cualquier momento le ganaría y tendría que traicionar a su compañero de travesuras—.

Sakura le observo inquisidora, pero dejó pasar su cuestionario, ya tendría tiempo de torturarlo. Se levanto de la silla y caminó hasta apoyarse en el alfeizar de la ventana. Suspiro y se dispuso a tener esta conversación, ya no debía darle más vueltas; además se trataba de Naruto, sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Lo que te voy a decir –su pierna izquierda comenzó a moverse ocasionando que su la planta de su pie chocara con el piso y se escuchara un sonido en toda el aula— Debe quedar entre los dos, ¿entendiste?—.

—Sí, sí, sí, Sakura—chan –Naruto asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo— Pero… ¿De qué quiere conversar conmigo? –Ladeó el rostro dudoso— Oh, espera… – una sonrisa juguetona se formó en el rostro del chico seguido de un notable sonrojo—.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué estás pensando?! –la advertencia llego a oídos de Naruto que cambio su gesto por una de defensa, Sakura solía ser muy agresiva cuando se enojaba— ¡Y quita esa mueca de tu cara al menos que quieras un golpe! –De nuevo la cabeza de Naruto subió y bajo—.

La postura de Sakura se trasformó a uno de inseguridad y timidez. Dejando a un Naruto maravillado por tal imagen que le ofrecía la chica que le gustaba.

—Es sobre Sasuke-kun—.

Todas las alarmas de Naruto despertaron y lo que parecía ser un sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla. Aquel tema, el prohibido. Lo que no podía conversar con nadie. Estaba siendo sacado a la luz.

Sakura debatió consigo misma. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta al ir por Naruto? Acaso aquella expresión en el rostro de Naruto mostraba tristeza.

—Yo… olvídalo, no es necesario contestes mis preguntas— Sakura cogió unos de sus mechones rosas en clara señal de incomodidad—.

—No, está bien— el susurro llego como un soplido a la adolescente— Puedes preguntarme lo que desees Sakura-chan— esa sonrisa no era más que una esfuerzo por tapar la melancolía que llevaba Naruto dentro de sí—.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun está muy cambiado?— Se animo, si Naruto decía que estaba bien, lo estaba. Y era mejor seguirle la corriente porque lo que más detestaba él, era que sintieran pena por su persona—

—Sinceramente… No lose –se llevó una mano a su cuello sobándoselo como si intentara relajar los músculos de este—.

—Pero ustedes dos, eran mejores amigos—.

— ¡Aun lo somos! –exclamó exasperado abriendo sus ojos dejando ver la desesperación clavado en los irises celestes—.

La mirada de comprensión que le dedicó Sakura ablandó por completo el corazón de Naruto. Sus fuerzas estaban cayendo pedazo por pedazo.

—Buscaré, lo buscaré. ¡Lo prometo!—.

Y así fue como una promesa nació entre los dos. Ambos buscando el antiguo Sasuke.

Regresando al presente. Sakura prefirió evitar perderse nuevamente entre sus recuerdos. Ya no era una chiquilla de trece años, tenía sus quince años; y si bien aún tenía sentimientos por Sasuke, parte de sí misma se había dedicado año tras año aplacar estas mariposas que nacían en su estómago cada vez que tenía cerca a su antiguo amor. Su relación con Sasuke actualmente era estrictamente académica. Eran competencia. Sasuke siempre ocupaba el primer puesto en todo lo que involucrara conocimientos intelectuales, mientras que ella siempre quedaba en segundo lugar. Ello, le molestaba; pero también provocaba una admiración por aquel ser oscuro y misterioso. Todo un dilema.

— ¿Te vas a comer todo eso? —.

Sakura parpadeo observando la bandeja de comida que tenía frente suyo. Se encontraba en el patio; al aire libre, en una de las bancas en compañía de dos de sus amigas; Ino y Hinata. La primera ya mencionada; antigua rival y amiga de mayor confianza. Y luego estaba Hinata, callada e introvertida; delicada y con ese aire de belleza natural.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que coma Ino puerca? –Reclamó la chica de pelo rosa—.

— ¿Y yo soy la puerca? – apeló en su lugar Ino girando su rostro ofendida—.

Hinata sin saber que hacer intento calmar a ambas muchachas pero el bajo volumen de su voz pasaba desapercibido para sus compañeras.

— ¿Cómo es que sobrevives solo tomando una Coca Cola Diet Ino?— cuestionó Sakura perspicaz—.

— ¿Y terminar como tú? No, gracias —apretó entre sus manos la lata de gaseosa— Si no te percatas Sakura más de la mitad de nuestra clase está pendiente de mi —comentó de forma creída removiendo su cabello de su hombro hacia atrás—.

Sakura se quedo callada ante tal argumento. Detestaba tener estas peleas con Ino porque siempre una de las dos terminaba lastimada. Si, quizás ella llevaba una dieta algo exagerada pero lo que Ino hacia... Ella estaba segura de tener un estómago el cual reclamaba por comida.

— ¡Deténganse! —El grito forzado que la pobre Hinata dio fue escuchado por todo el patio de comidas cayendo así las miradas sobre ella— Yo... yo —el tartamudeo fue acompañado de un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas—.

— ¡Ustedes idiotas aquí no hay nada que ver! —Vociferó Sakura defendiendo a su amiga—.

— ¡Par de chismosos! —Esta vez fue respaldada por Ino—.

Los ojos curiosos se disiparon y la dulce Hinata recupero el aliento, lastima una presencia rubia causaría la pérdida total de su oxigeno.

—Ey Sakura—chan... —Naruto hizo su aparición con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza— ¿Sucedió algo malo?—.

Los zafiros se pasearon entre Ino y Hinata analizándolas. Ino con un gesto travieso como quien oculta un secreto clavo un codo en las costillas de la temerosa pelinegra causando un sobresalto en ésta.

— ¿Naruto qué se te ofrece? —habló entre un suspiro cansado Sakura—.

—Es que vi que Hinata gritó y pensé algo malo le había sucedido —se rascó la nuca soltando pequeñas carcajadas sinceras— Aunque a decir verdad está toda roja, ¿acaso tiene fiebre? —preguntó acercando su mano a la frente de la mencionada—.

A continuación Hinata colapso en el piso, cual saco de papas cayó hacia atrás. Y vaya que Hinata era una experta en llamar la atención sin querer. Lo demás ocurrió sin ninguna sorpresa; Naruto se llevo un golpe de parte de Sakura, este no entendía el porqué solo lo acepto con mucho dolor, un enorme chinchón sobresalió de entre su cuero cabelludo y dos presurosas chicas se llevaron a una Hinata inconsciente.

**(I)**

—No entiendo el porqué del golpe —dijo un Naruto soltando leves sollozos, esta vez Sakura se había sobrepasado—.

Soltó el aire que contenía sus pulmones y se apoyó en la máquina expendedora de bebidas del pasillo.

— ¿Qué tal la clase de Literatura?—.

— ¿Ah?—.

Naruto formó una sonrisa al visualizar como su amigo Gaara se acercaba hasta él.

—Aburrida como siempre dattebayo—comentó derrotado— Kakashi sensei es muy molestoso y lo malo es que no podre librarme de él ni siquiera en el bachillerato—.

Gaara ladeo la línea de sus labios dejando en claro la gracia que le causaba Naruto al hablar.

— ¿Y tú? Supongo que debe ser asombroso obtener puras notas impecables—.

—No realmente —.

—Yo que no daría por obtener una nota superior a mi promedio— chasqueó la lengua fastidiado—.

—Naruto tu sabes que eres mucho más que eso—su aguamarina mirada viajo a través de la celeste intentado trasmitirle el sincero mensaje—.

El ambiente tranquilo que se formaba entre ambos se debía a largos años de amistad. No tantos como los que tuvo con Sasuke pero si los necesarios para considerar a Gaara como su amigo y consejero. Lo cual por cierto sonaba muy gay... Oh mierda.

—Gaara... Hay algo que necesito soltar —la manos de Naruto comenzaron a sudar y lo más probable es que su cara estuviera roja en aquel instante—.

Levantando una ceja mostró su curiosidad por intentar comprender que era lo que sucedía con su amigo. Naruto era una persona muy transparente, muy sencilla de leer y que no ocultaba nada; pero no por decisión propia, su lenguaje corporal lo dejaba en evidencia.

—Dime...— tenía que tener mucho tacto porque fuera lo que fuera tal parecía afectarle—..

Tal vez fue el tiempo que le tomó a Naruto hablar, o quizás el poco periodo que se les proporcionaba para el receso, pero Gaara no consiguió averiguar qué era lo que tanto inquietaba a su amigo. Hundiéndose de hombros se despidió de este y camino hacia su salón de clases. Lástima que no pudo ver como Naruto soltaba un pequeño silbido en señal de alivio.

—Casi... por poco—.

**(II)**

Las clases extracurriculares dieron lugar y los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse dispuestos a participar en distintas actividad la respectiva para cada club.

Un día como hoy; martes, era el único que no abarcaba todo el tiempo de Sakura. Gracias a esto, podía adelantar los papeleos del próximo festival escolar. Estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral de la puerta hacia el salón de estudio pero recordó que Shikamaru había comentado algo respecto al presupuesto y debido a ello aun no podían comenzar las preparaciones de ésta.

Suspiró derrotada. Al parecer se encontraba al día en todo; sus cursos, sus quehaceres como delegada general, entre otros detalles. Así que cuando estos extraños sucesos ocurrían Sakura solía observar al grupo de beisboll practicar y todo esto nació desde el 7mo año donde tomo la decisión de ofrecerse como encargada del curso para posteriormente ocupar el cargo general toda la secundaria. Sus decisiones solían girar en torno a Sasuke. Si, el ser sobresaliente en sus cursos, aspectos de la vida cotidiana, deportes, y como no una gran líder y he ahí la razón de su postulación.

Por deducción el hecho que Sakura observara a los del club del beisboll es porque Uchiha Sasuke formaba parte de él. Con el pasar del tiempo se le volvió una costumbre muy por encima del asunto Sasuke.

Dejando el folder de entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio del aula, dio media vuelta dispuesta a comenzar su marcha directo a la cancha de práctica. Bajó las escaleras, unos cuatro pisos hasta llegar al primero y camino bajo el intenso sol —como deseaba fuera ya otoño— hasta llegar a una zona cercada por una enorme malla de acero cuadriculada. Justo en esos instantes un travieso Kiba tomaba el lugar del lanzador mientras que Suigetsu el del bateador, eso sería muy interesante de ver.

Bajo los pequeños escalones encontrándose con las gradas inferiores donde solían descansar los suplentes al igual que los uniformes, bates, pelotas y cascos. Sakura visualizó a Naruto sentado en una de las primeras gradas, éstas no eran muchas solo tres. Agacho su cabeza debido a que un techo sobresalía del respaldar de la tercera grada y evitando llevarse un golpe logró su objetivo sentándose justo al lado del chico.

—Espero que Suigetsu le cierre la boca a Kiba me exaspera oír su chillona y cochina voz —habló Sakura con una sonrisa malvada mirando de frente a la escena—.

— ¿Eh? —Naruto volteó asustado para caer con la sorpresa que su amiga se encontraba junto a él— No te sentí Sakura-chan— comentó muy calmado, demasiado a decir verdad—.

Dejando a Sakura con esa interrogante. Prefirió ignorar la actitud de Naruto y soltar una armoniosa carcajada al notar que Kiba había fallado el tiro y Suigetsu consiguió expulsar la bola del campo.

— ¡Bravo! De eso hablo, de esa energía, ¡esa flama juvenil que debe correr por sus venas! —La voz del entrenador se hizo presente seguido de sonoros aplausos— ¡Aquello estuvo asombroso! —Señaló con ímpetu al muchacho bateador—.

Suigetsu presuntuoso apoyo el bate sobre su hombro; una pose guay según él. Naruto arrugó su expresión en clara muestra de enojo y repulsión.

—Hijo de puta, ¡cualquiera podría hacer un tiro como él! —.

— ¡Naruto! —horrorizada Sakura un manotazo lanzo directo a la nuca del chico— ¡Modera tu boca!—.

El agredido se sobó la zona afectada y ahogo el grito que casi sale despedido de su boca. Resopló aguantándose las ganas de ir directo hacia Suigetsu y a golpes retirarle esa postura.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto!— Gritó Gai sensei llamándolo—.

Sakura miro de reojo a Naruto sonriéndole. Era el momento para demostrar de qué estaba hecho. Levantándose de su asiento alzo el mentón dispuesto a cerrar la boca a todos los presentes.

—Sorpréndelos— fue lo último que el muchacho logro escuchar de esa femenina voz—.

Con paso decidido tomo el casco que le ofreció Kiba. Fue seguido de Shikamaru que paso el bate de entre sus manos a las de Naruto.

— ¡De acuerdo, necesitamos un lanzador!— Gai sensei analizo a los muchachos intentando encontrar el perfecto contrincante de su alumno—.

Sakura también paseo su mirada de entre los chicos luego de ver como Naruto tomaba su respectivo lugar en la base principal. Y halló lo que tanto buscaba; en la esquina contraria —lugar donde se encontraban las gradas superiores para el público— Sasuke con su impecable uniforme de beisboll escuchaba con expresión serena a una parlanchina Karin. Sakura frunció el ceño. No es que ella le desagradara, pero la chica abarcaba todo el tiempo de Sasuke y era imposible no verla como rival.

— ¡Tenemos un ganador! —.

Sakura parpadeo saliendo de su ensoñación al escuchar al entrenador intentando captar la atención de sus pupilos.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke tú serás mi lanzador! — Emotivo dio un giro viéndose un remolino verde, debido al extraño atuendo que llevaba puesto—.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa y expectantes se posaron en la figura de Naruto que ya no parecía tan confiado. Negó con la cabeza sin comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sasuke con su típico caminar relajado y lanzando aires de superioridad se coloco el casco seguido del respectivo guante posicionándose en el centro sobre un montículo de tierra.

— ¡Bola! —exigió llamando la atención de Juugo que lanzo el objeto recibiéndolo con una agiliza natural—.

Las esmeraldas se paseaban entre esas dos figuras temiendo lo peor. Con claridad el bate de Naruto parecía cobrar vida debido a las ondas de nerviosismo que dirigía su cerebro directo a sus manos. Sasuke mofó bajito y comenzó a prepararse para lanzar realizando algunos calentamientos como mover las articulaciones. Ya listo fijó su oscura mirada en el objetivo, el receptor puesto ocupado por Shino.

Uno, dos, tres; cada respiración que daba era contabilizada por Naruto, una gran manera de calmarse. No le importaba competir con Sasuke, el asunto es que la presencia de este individuo confundía sus sentidos haciéndole perder la razón y por ende su concentración.

La señal fue dada y las manos de Sakura formaron puños ahogándose entre palabras no expulsadas al observar como Naruto fallaba el primer tiro.

— ¡Tú puedes viejo! —Alentó Kiba—.

Naruto asintió tenía otras dos oportunidades. Lástima la forma en cómo Sasuke curvo una sonrisa burlona removió las entrañas del adolescente, estúpidas confusiones, estúpidas emociones y estúpido juego de mierda que lo ponía en tal apuro.

Segundo tiro y una esperanzada Sakura dejo caer sus expectativas al ver como Naruto lanzaba el bate al suelo en una señal de enojo, otra vez falló.

—Al parecer alguien solo habla porque tiene boca— la voz de Sasuke se escucho en todo el silencioso campo—.

Su comentario causo la rabia de Naruto quien dejando su lugar se acerco en 3 grandes pasos y empujó a Sasuke cayendo éste al suelo seguido de él dando así vueltas sobre la tierra, manchando los uniformes blancos. De entre varios golpes un labio roto y una mejilla roja, Gai sensei separó a ambos muchachos.

Naruto gruñendo se retiro el casco de su cabeza y lo dejo caer arremetiéndolo contra el verde gras. Sin dar ninguna explicación e ignorando el llamado de sus amigos y entrenador, desapareció del aquel tormentoso lugar no sin antes echar una mirada hacia las gradas inferiores encontrándose con Sakura; tuvo intenciones de detenerse pero continuó.

**(III)**

La suave brisa removía los cabellos rubios y un pensativo Naruto se preguntaba si lo mejor era volver a la práctica y pedir disculpas o irse a casa. Resopló pero al realizar tal acción el ardor en sus labios le advirtió de no volverlo a hacer; ese maldito bastardo, bueno por lo menos había logrado dejarle una enorme marca roja en el cachete. Grande Naruto, grande; se felicitó.

El chirrido de la puerta provocó que girara y se encontrará con la presencia de Sakura apoyándose en la madera.

—Sabes que esta prohibido la presencia de alumnado en la azotea— regañó—.

—Lo sé, no importa luego tomaré el castigo — y sin volver a enfocarse en Sakura se volteó para seguir con la vista en el cielo—.

Las nubes viajaban ocultando los pocos rayos que aun mantenía el sol, muy pronto la luna ocuparía su lugar. Era grato compartir ese momento junto a Naruto sin embargo el preocuparse por él era inevitable; necesitaba alguien con quien conversar, lo conocía. Y ella se encargaría de retirar la neblina para que este astro pueda brillar en su esplendor.

—Naruto... —con paso pausado se aproximo hasta él; impulsándose se sentó sobre el pequeño muro de medio metro— No puedes soportar todo, tienes un límite— Joyas esmeraldas reflejando una figura confundida—.

—Sakura-chan yo estoy bien, en serio —zafiros empeñados en trasmitir alegría forzada—.

— ¡Solo dilo idiota! —Explotó Sakura alzando su puño en amenaza—.

—Ya... ya —levantó ambas manos en modo de defensa— Yo... creo que estoy mal —paseo sus ojos de un lado al otro inseguro—.

—Naruto siempre has estado mal —comentó Sakura en burla pero logro el cometido Naruto soltó una sonrisa—.

—No, Sakura-chan— agachando la cabeza sus mechones rubios cubrieron las ventanas hacia su alma— Ahora estoy grave—.

Aquella declaración sorprendió a la chica quien iba a darle unas últimas palabras de aliento a su amigo y si eso no funcionaba unos buenos golpes; pero Naruto le interrumpió.

—Creo que estoy interesado en un chico—.

Una simple oración que cambia todo el panorama. Frases que te dejan estupefacto y que intentas asimilar. De esas dudas que deseabas resolver pero al hacerlo no puedes con las consecuencias.

Si, Sakura buscaba la perfección pero la verdad era otra. Ella no es el mejor ejemplo de perfección, sino el de obsesión. Porque su mundo no es un rosa pastel, no. Su mundo es un rosa opaco, como el de un moretón recién hecho; de esos golpes que no duelen pero marcas deja.

Fin del Capítulo 2

**Skins**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Dependiendo de ustedes decidiré dar el nombre de los 9 primeros capítulos del fanfic y veremos de acuerdo al título si alguno atina de qué personaje se trata.

Como mencione arriba los días de actualización serán los sábados. Así que mañana un nuevo capítulo estará subido. Espero me hayan dejado ya algún review para ese entonces, porque necesito saber su opinión.

Y por último, sé que en este capítulo no salió mucho Sasuke; pero vamos en el manga tuvimos que esperar meses para que volviera a hacer su aparición con su traje estilo Drag Queen (obviar eso). Y he aprendido que el mundo de Naruto no sería nada sin los demás personajes. Así que espero paciencia, por favor (insertar cara del gato con Botas de Shrek).

_Si se dieron cuenta, ¿no? Primer capítulo (negación), segundo capítulo (duda). ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente con Naruto? _

Les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo: **"Insomnio"**. Veremos quién logra averiguar el personaje.

Recordar; cualquier duda, sugerencia, amenaza u obsequio (uno nunca sabe xD), enviarlo a mi tumblr el link se encuentra en mi perfil.

Nos vemos el sábado.

**Atte:** Aadi Lee.


	3. Insomnio

No sé porque pero cada vez que quiero actualizar el internet se me va, creo que el universo conspira contra mi… No sé, debería enojarme pero termine riéndome. Oh bueno. Muchas gracias a los que me escribieron reviews en el anterior capitulo. Ya los conteste les dejo una aclaración y sin más disfruten el capitulo.

NOTA:

Con respecto a la duda que quedo en los capítulo se resolverá aquí. Otro asunto es que recordar que ellos aún están en la secundaria en 9no año (14-15 años) y si tienen 15 años es porque están en el mes de Noviembre. El tiempo entre cada capítulo no necesariamente es continuo, entre el capítul aproximadamente hay unas dos semanas de lapso. Por último no estoy segura de como sea la educación en Japón pero según sé las clases empiezan en Abril así que decidí ellos estudiarán hasta inicios de Enero y luego seguiría la preparación para el bachillerato.

**DISCLAMER: **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke. Fin._

* * *

**Skins**

**Temporada 1- Arouse**

**Capítulo 3:** "Insomnio"

Las luces sicodélicas jugaban alrededor de la pista de baile; rojo, amarillo, verde y de un momento a otro una parpadeante luz blanca dio lugar provocando una distorsionada imagen de las personas que bailaban desenfrenadas perdiéndose en la música. El humo del cigarro abundaba y llenaba la discoteca de su olor. Alcohol que era repartido en vasos de plástico, provocativas muchachas que danzaban alrededor de un tubo, parlantes que expulsaban la explosiva melodía y un pequeño adolescente cubierto por una capucha, caminaba a través de la multitud buscando su objetivo.

Las discos generalmente reproducían música electrónica acompañados de un DJ quien generaba los remixes. El misterioso encapuchado se dirigió a la cabina del experto en girar los discos y acercándose a él posó una bolsa blanca de extraño contenido sobre el enorme equipo. Una sonrisa prepotente se plasmó en el rostro del desconocido al recibir la tremenda cantidad de dinero y apartándose del lugar se dirigió a la salida del local no sin antes pasar a través de un corredor alumbrado solo por un fosforescente azul.

Al final de pasadizo una puerta color negro resaltaba entre la tenue oscuridad y la persona de roja cabellera observaba con unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos al intruso.

— ¿Hiciste el trabajo Uchiha?— con seriedad se dirigió a éste—.

— ¿Estas cuestionándome? —Sus manos retiraron lentamente la capucha que cubría su cabello negro—.

—Siempre evadiendo preguntas—.

Gaara acercándosele le arranchó los yenes que llevaba entre sus manos contabilizándolo; cada uno de los billetes, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke cuyo gesto en su rostro era de impaciencia. Como si le importara la actitud que tenía el orgulloso ese.

Terminando con el último papel Gaara separó en mitades correspondientes el fajo de dinero y se los entrego a Sasuke posándolos con fuerza en su pecho.

—Ahí tienes ya puedes ir a lamerle el culo a tu jefe—.

Gaara detestaba a Sasuke, no soportaba su actitud, su sola presencia, pero sobretodo nunca le perdonaría el dejar que Naruto se humillara así por él; quien le perseguía perseverante y con la expectativa de que algún día volverían a ser amigos.

—Deja de inmiscuirte en lo que no es tu asunto—Sasuke retiró la mano que apretaba el dinero contra su persona y lo tomó, guardándolo en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón—.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero la voz de Gaara le detuvo.

—Si se trata de Naruto es mi asunto—.

Sasuke apretó los dientes sintiendo como la bilis subía a través de su garganta. Un giro, largos pasos; y el cuerpo de Gaara quedó contra la puerta.

—Ello no tiene nada que ver aquí—la ferviente ira crecía desde sus entrañas y estaba a punto de explotar—.

Gaara alzó el mentón puesto que Sasuke con sus manos sostenía su chaqueta del cuello y esto le impedía respirar con facilidad.

—Si tiene, porque lo que tú haces tiene consecuencias... Y me trae sin cuidado lo que hagas pero Naruto, él no me perdonaría por dejar que te sucediese algo— su mandíbula se tenso mostrándose adusto—.

—Entonces porque no vas y le dices la verdad— Sasuke ladeo su boca en clara señal de sorna— Yo ya no tengo solución—.

Y arremetiendo una última vez a Gaara contra la madera dejando que este se deslizara a través de ella, prosiguió a seguir con su objetivo desde un comienzo largarse de aquel lugar.

Antes de traspasar el umbral del pasaje volvió a colocarse la capucha negra, deteniéndose y sin mirar atrás habló.

—Naruto es parte de mi pasado y no quiero que forme parte de mi futuro porque él sería parte de esas consecuencias—.

Sentado desde el piso la voz de Sasuke llegue a oídos de Gaara en forma de un murmullo, la estruendosa música y la contusión que se llevó en la cabeza no facilitaron su capacidad de audición. Pero podría decirse que ese bastardo de Uchiha tenía corazón —uno minúsculo— pero lo tenía. Si es verdad Naruto y Sasuke no podían volver a ser amigos; porque ellos funcionaban como algo más, y se condenaba al ser el único en saberlo.

(I)

Las cortinas se mecían al igual que las ondas del mar debido a la brisa mañanera que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. La gran habitación que estaba compuesta por dos estantes repletos de libros, un escritorio de caoba, la amplia cama y un ropero, todos acompañados de unas amarillas paredes. Ningún artefacto electrónico salvo el estruendoso despertador que había comenzado a sonar.

El cuerpo de Gaara yacía echado sobre el colchón y gruñendo se removió bajo las sábanas sacando su brazo de éstas buscando entre la repisa sobre su cabecera, el dichoso objeto. Una vez conseguido lo lanzó por entre el agujero de la ventana. Y allí iba otra pérdida, ya tendría tiempo de adquirir uno nuevo.

Bufando se inclinó hacia adelante hasta quedar sentado sobre las telas blancas. Dos tontas horas... Al parecer su mente y cuerpo no se ponían de acuerdo en cuanto a asuntos de sueño. Ya era una costumbre para él solo descansar entre tres e inclusive media hora. Al principio no soportaba el cansancio que intentaba derrotarle y ceder ante Morfeo pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a que esto formara parte de su vida. Porque ello iba mas allá que un capricho adolescente.

Retirando el pijama y quedando desnudo se dirigió hasta la ducha del baño y dejó que el agua fría le devolviera la lucidez con la que nunca despertaba al amanecer. Posteriormente se coloco el uniforme y terminó de secar sus cabellos con la toalla despeinándolos por completo, fue por un peine para así acomodar el mechón delantero con el cual cubría el pequeño tatuaje en su frente.

Los toques insistentes en su puerta le perturbaron. Tal parecía aun no estaba del todo despierto. Arrastrando sus pies llegó hasta ésta y la abrió encontrándose con el rostro enojado de su hermana.

—Gaara debes bajar a desayunar ahora o llegarás tarde—.

Con tres coletas de cabello rubio y el impecable uniforme del bachillerato, Temari era dos años mayor que su hermano, esta compartía clases junto al primo de Hinata según recordaba.

—En unos minutos bajo—.

Dispuesto a cerrar la puerta y obtener de nuevo su privacidad, la pierna de su hermana se interpuso.

— ¡Siempre dices minutos pero se vuelven horas! —Exigió Temari posando una de sus mano en su cadera— ¡Bajas ahora!—.

Gaara no se inmuto ante el comentario de la mayor, estaba acostumbrado a convivir junto a ella y su otro hermano Kankuro. Había aprendido a soportar las personalidades de ellos principalmente la de su testaruda hermana.

Tomando su mochila, bajo los escalones hasta llegar al primer piso y encontrarse con la mesa donde su padre y hermano desayunaban unas cuantas verduras cocidas, acompañadas de arroz y pedazos de pescado.

En silencio dejo caer su mochila al lado de la mesa y se sentó. El crudo mirar con que se dirigió su padre hacia él no fue una sorpresa. Gaara era muy consciente lo que su presencia generaba en su progenitor. Con el tiempo al igual que de las personalidades de sus hermanos, se adaptó. No era problema para él, ser indiferente con sus tratos.

Temari tomó asiento al lado de Gaara y ambos juntando las palmas agradecieron por la comida y empezaron a probar los alimentos. Todas las mañanas era así, incomodo; ninguno decía palabra alguna solo se escuchaba el sonido del masticar de cada quien y Gaara se preguntaba en ese período si todo sería diferente con su madre viva. Pero lástima que él tenía la culpa de no hacer posible obtener una respuesta.

Su padre fue el primero en pararse y asentir con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Cogiendo su maletín desapareció tras el umbral del recibidor para luego escucharse como la puerta se abría y cerraba.

—Vaya eso estuvo intenso— Kankuro se echó en la silla estirándose, sintiéndose más calmado—.

—Te dará un calambre por hacer eso— dijo Temari dejando los palillos al lado de su plato vacio— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—.

Ella tenía la costumbre de siempre ver por él. Desde el momento en que nació Temari ocupo el papel de madre, eso explicaba el porqué de su carácter tan mandón y la necesidad de proteger a todo el que quisiera.

—Siempre lo estoy —Gaara soltó los palillos y alzo su mirada por primera vez en todo el tiempo del desayuno—.

No podía explicar el sentimiento que le generaba observar como su hermano mayor Kankuro le sonreía o el modo en como el mirar de su hermana le consolaba. Años atrás nunca imagino tenerlos a su lado de aquella agradable manera, estaba agradecido.

—De acuerdo… Perezosos tenemos que irnos, si no llegaremos tarde— levantándose de la mesa retiró las vajillas restantes de ésta—.

El pelirrojo adolescente suspiro tomando su mochila camino hasta la entrada de su hogar seguido de sus dos hermanos. Cada uno se turno para colocarse los zapatos, al igual que sus abrigos y luego cerrar la puerta.

—Nos vemos a la hora de la cena— Temari se despidió mientras comenzaba su caminar—.

—Sigo sin entender porque nos vamos separados si nuestros edificios esta uno al lado del otro—hablo Kankuro negando con la cabeza— ¡Y su salón esta bajo el mío! En fin... No te metas en líos—.

Gaara si lo entendía, según Temari era una manera de hacerlos independientes, cada uno teniendo su propio círculo social. Raras ideas de su hermana; sí, lo sabía, pero porque la sobreprotectora de ésta se lo comentó una vez.

Desencadenando su bicicleta del árbol de su patio guardó la cadena junto con el candado en su mochila y subió en esta.

Parte de su rutina constaba de pedalear hasta su escuela. Le relajaba y se sentía agradable las corrientes de aire acariciando su rostro. El ambiente que le rodeaba podía cambiar en pocos segundos pero nada podía impedirle disfrutar de esos minutos manejando su bicicleta, realmente le fascinaba su medio de transporte.

Doblando en la esquina pedaleó con mayor fuerza ya que el camino iba en caída y la adrenalina que recorría por sus venas era una de las pocas sensaciones gratas que experimentaba. La imagen de miles de árboles sin sus cerezos en el borde de la vereda se dibujaba a través de él, el otoño se vivía en Japón.

Finalizando la pista en bajada, se podía ver a varios estudiantes ingresando por el gran portón de la secundaria.

Girando el manubrio encontró el lugar indicado para colocar su bicicleta, frenó y se bajó de esta. Abrió su mochila jalándola hacia adelante, sacando de ella los objetos que impedirían un robo, era mejor prevenir.

Ya segura su bicicleta; al igual que otros traspaso la entrada de su escuela y se adentro a la recepción principal donde los casilleros estaban ubicados uno al lado del otro. Llegó hasta el que le pertenecía y retiró de éste su calzado para colocárselo.

Unos cuchicheos llegaron a oídos de él, tal parece nunca podía iniciar bien sus mañanas.

— ¿Has visto sus ojeras? —.

Las personas solían ser muy metiches en cuanto a las pequeñas bolsas negras que marcaban su rostro. Que si era producto de las drogas, o que si se iba constantemente de fiesta, no le sorprendía que un día argumentaran provenía del legado de un alienígena.

Gaara no poseía muchos amigos, a decir verdad no tenía amigos. Porque los amigos son aquellos en quienes se puede confiar, y él solo confiaba en sus hermanos; que triste era mencionar que sus únicos amigos tenían un vinculo de sangre con su persona. Aunque existía una excepción; Naruto, el chico del salón "C". Si bien no compartían la misma aula, a pesar de ello ambos se las arreglaron para verse en los recesos y compartir momentos que para Gaara eran especiales, las emociones que generaba su amistad con el chico rubio alegraban sus días.

Temari era la culpable del como conoció a Uzumaki Naruto —como solía llamarle al comienzo— y agradecía tanto que su hermana decidiera meterse al club de té que se encontraba en un local de comidas tradicionales muy cerca de su hogar y por supuesto al de su amigo. En aquella ocasión Temari tuvo el agrado de conocer a Kushina Uzumaki; madre de Naruto, con ella compartió mucho tiempo y aprendió las reglas básicas para el buen trato de un invitado. Un día el Gaara de diez años no quería quedarse solo en casa y debido a esto tuvo que acompañar a su hermana, tal fue su sorpresa que Kushina experimento la misma situación y ahora en el club de té dos pequeños niños sentados en esquinas opuestas observaban a mujeres con largos kimonos charlar y servir un líquido verde en tazas.

Naruto fue el primero en ceder —como siempre—. A Gaara le costó mucho confiar en ese chiquillo de extrañas marcas sobre sus mejillas pero con cada reunión que pasaba el lazo se fortalecía más y más.

Gaara sonrió al acordarse de aquellas experiencias le hacían valorar a Naruto, su mejor amigo.

Después de librarse de esos comentarios desagradables inicio su andar hacia su salón y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por la voz del director Sarutobi pidiéndole se detenga.

—Oh no... —Susurró Gaara sin voltearse para encarar al anciano—.

El director era... Bueno un viejo agradable y de buen corazón, pero debido a los rumores que rondaban alrededor de la escuela con respecto a él; mucha veces se ganaba las charlas motivacionales que le daba el anciano. Y no le parecían negativas solo que no las necesitaba, quizás a alguien como Uchiha le caerían muy bien. Gaara curvo sus labios sería chistoso observar a Sasuke gruñir un poco.

Resignado giró sobre sus talones y lo que sus ojos observaron le dejaron incrédulo. Al costado de viejo Sarutobi yacía una copia exacta al bastardo Uchiha. Maldición, ¿qué acaso no bastaba con uno?

—Gaara-kun hoy no tendremos nuestras típicas conversaciones—.

¡Gracias ente superior de allá arriba!

—Pero necesito me hagas un favor— la mano del directo cayó sobre el hombro del desconocido— El es Sai, tiene pensado inscribirse en nuestra escuela el próximo año, dio los respectivos exámenes y podrá estudiar junto a ustedes en el bachillerato —sonrió con sinceridad—.

—Que alegría —la neutral voz de Gaara produjo que esa frase pareciese dicha con sarcasmo—.

—Em… si— hizo una pausa analizando al pelirrojo— Bueno tú sabes que el festival de Año Nuevo esta próximo y debido a esto muchos de los profesores se encuentran ocupados ni que decir de mi caso—.

—Y yo... ¿Tengo algo que ver en esto? — Cuestiono alzando una ceja—.

—Sí, el asunto es que necesito de alguien que guie a Sai-kun por los pasillos del otro pabellón y le muestre la zona del bachillerato y como tú has estado ahí serias el perfecto guía—.

Un momento... Pausa. Acaso estaba diciéndole que debía pasar cerca de tres horas al lado de la copia de Uchiha. Por supuesto que no, ya tenía suficiente con verle la cara a Sasuke en los recesos además del trabajo que realizaba de noche.

—Tengo clases— fue su excusa—.

—En realidad...— ello le detuvo— como te dije los profesores están ocupados así que hemos puesto a los alumnos a trabajar con el decorado y preparen los números para el desfile, y según me comentaron tu no estabas inscrito en ningún grupo por ello cuentas con tiempo libre—.

Como maldecía ser antisocial, y ni que decir de la bondadosa alma que vivía dentro del cuerpo de Sarutobi-san. Ya que... Además nadie aseguraba seria amistoso con ese tal Sai.

—Que amable de tu parte Gaara-kun —mostro su gratitud el director Sarutobi— En ese caso seguiré vigilando a los de la clase "C" según me dijeron Naruto había hecha un desastre— negó la cabeza suspirando— Te dejo en buenas manos Sai-kun—.

La figura del mayor se perdió entre los pasillos y el silencio se instaló alrededor de ambos chicos.

Gaara sin dirigirle la palabra, viró y comenzó su andar, esperaba que el recién llegado entendiera su señal pero al parecer solo poseía el físico de Sasuke ya que Sai era algo lento para la comprensión de indirectas.

— ¿Qué esperas? —.

Quería creer que el pálido muchacho no era un completo retrasado porque de ser así su hermosa y libre mañana había sido transformada a una donde cumplía el papel de niñero.

—Eh… —el murmullo devolvió el aire a los pulmones de Gaara regresándole su tranquilidad— En realidad no sé cómo hacer esto—.

Gaara parpadeo sin comprender a que se refería el susodicho ese y quedando su cuerpo de lado analizó mejor la portada de este libro. De cabello corto, expresión impávida, alto —no debería pasar el metro ochenta—, y el característico color de piel que resaltaba en toda su persona; si Gaara se hubiera encontrado con Sai dentro de un lugar oscuro lo más seguro le hubiera confundido con un fantasma.

— ¿Esto? —pregunto confundido—.

—Si, en realidad no sé cómo relacionarme—.

Alguien debería salvarle de tal situación. ¡Qué extraño chico! Esperen… ¿Quizá sus ojos le estaban engañando? ¿Acaso estaba sacando del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta un diminuto cuadernillo?

—Según los apuntes que hice del libro de Psicología que leí, una buena manera de comenzar una amistad con alguien es dando el saludo adecuado— la blanquecina mano se apoyo en su mentón como si estuviera meditando—.

Gaara estaba petrificado, ¿con quien rayos le había dejado el director de su escuela? ¡Nunca más aceptaría hacer favores! ¡A nadie!

—De acuerdo, basta de charlas innecesarias —en dos pasos estuvo cerca del peculiar joven—.

Teniendo mucha paciencia y aguantándose las ganas de arrancarle el libro de entre sus manos estiro su mano esperando que captara su mensaje, y así fue; ni bien lo tuvo analizo el contenido de éste, su caligrafía y las frases distintivas resaltaban en medio de las hojas amarillas.

Desde consejos para ganarse la confianza de una persona, hasta como ser aceptado en un círculo social. Gaara no entendía porque requería de tal información.

—Bótalo —exigió y entregándole el objeto se alejo del pasadizo, si Sai no le seguía era su problema—.

Una vez fuera del edificio se digno a voltear y que la posibilidad de que Sai le haya obedecido. Y tal fue su sorpresa al ver como este caminaba por el sendero del jardín intentando alcanzarle.

Gaara sonrió levemente. No era tan difícil influenciar en él. Ya habiéndose percatado que el visitante este "a salvo" continuo con el recorrido hasta llegar a una enorme reja negra, la que separaba las dos enormes construcciones. Muchas veces después de que las clases finalizaran, Temari le obligaba quedarse a esperarla y por ello Gaara conocía muy bien el pabellón del bachillerato.

Deteniéndose miro de soslayo encontrándose con Sai parado a su costado.

— Continuemos —.

El enorme recibidor se abrió ante su esplendor y los casilleros ubicados en filas separadas dejaron maravillado al nuevo del grupo. El suave color pastel de las paredes, la impecable imagen que se reflejaba en los azulejos bajos sus pies, las enormes ventanas permitiendo el aire se introdujera sin permiso, Sai se permitió disfrutar el sentimiento que generaba aquel lugar en él, se sentía como el hogar; un hogar que no tenia pero este momento se lo ofrecía.

—No te detengas —.

El llamado del pelirrojo devolvió su atención a la realidad y acatando la orden apresuro el paso.

Una vez cerca de la primera escalera Gaara advirtió a Sai respecto a las reglas del pabellón de bachillerato, tenían que ser los más silencioso posibles y procurar no interrumpir las clases así como pedirle no se quede atrás ya habría tiempo que le hiciera preguntas.

Como prometió a Sarutobi-san le indico cada rincón de importancia en los cuatro pisos del edificio. Desde la pequeña cafetería, el gimnasio, salón principal de delegados, biblioteca, aula de estudio y de informática; este ultimo ubicándose arriba de todo. Debido a que las clases del laboratorio empezaban después del mediodía el cuarto piso se encontraba vacío así que era momento de recibir las incógnitas.

— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —Gaara apoyándose en la columna central se dirigió a Sai—.

—Bueno... —una sonrisa fingida recibió como respuesta— Me dices que no está permitido estar fuera del aula al menos que sea receso, ¿no?—.

—Sí, o que tengas alguna emergencia de ser así te darán un pase para que te retires —.

—En ese caso esos dos alumnos deben tener un pase, ¿cierto?—siguió con la mirada el lugar que el albino dedo señalaba—.

Abrió lentamente sus labios mostrando leve sorpresa. Lo que sus ojos observaban le llenó de furia. Maldito bastardo de Uchiha. Con paso apresurado se dirigió hasta el otro pasillo sin importarle lo que pensara Sai. Lo único que deseaba era plasmar su puño en el rostro bonito de Sasuke.

— ¿Ey Uchiha que crees que haces?—.

Sasuke rodó sobre sus talones con una de sus cejas levantadas.

—Tu presencia me sorprende Sabaku —hablo pausadamente y sin contestarle continúo con su negocio entregando un libro verde—.

—Este... ¿Él no lo sabe verdad ?— Hablo el estudiante de bachillerato temeroso recibiendo el objeto y ocultando los yenes en su mano tras su espalda—.

—Págame —demandó Sasuke— Y tu lárgate —se dirigió al pelirrojo—.

—Que idiota... — una voz intrusa se hizo escuchar y Sasuke giro su cabeza visualizando el parecido inexplicable—.

Gaara soltó el aire que guardo intentando calmarse y no generar un lío ya que si descubrían a su nefasto compañero el también caería de cómplice.

— Entrégale el dinero— exigió Gaara determinado—.

El comprador temblando canceló su pedido y fugó cual animal asustado.

—Patético —Sasuke guardo el fajo de yenes en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo—.

Como tantas veces —y esta no sería la excepción— controlaría las negligencias que éste cometía.

— ¿Que pretendes? —Encaró agachando el rostro dando una imagen sombría gracias a sus ojeras—.

—No intentes intimidarme, sabes que conmigo no funciona —.

Sai confundido escuchaba atentamente la conversación de ambos, representando desconocidos para su persona. No era muy analizador mas por lo que su mente formulaba tal parecía lo que acababa de vender el chico con peinado de cacatúa no era un libro.

—Estas cruzando la línea sabes que este no es lugar para vender la mercancía—.

—No entiendo porque te empecinas en creer que escuchare tus razones, y deberías tener cuidado al hablar —dijo ladeando la cabeza refiriéndose al último—.

—Él no hablara, no mataría ni a una sola mosca. Sólo míralo—.

Sai parpadeó confuso intentando asimilar el comentario. No sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido.

—Ya escuche suficiente guárdate tus recriminaciones—.

Gaara lanzo insultos al ver como Sasuke desaparecía de su vista cuando termino de bajar las escaleras.

—Eh... Gaara—kun —.

Su humor se había ido al caño. ¿Cómo fue que acabo encubriendo a Uchiha? Por supuesto, es que estaba acostumbrado a hacer favores. Él diciendo a si mismo que no volvería a cometer el mismo error y de nuevo cayendo con la misma piedra.

— ¿Qué? —la lúgubre voz se escucho—.

— ¿Podemos irnos?—.

—Si—.

**(II)**

Nuevo día, misma mierda. Pensó Gaara creyendo que al llegar a la escuela todo seguiría igual que a diario, la misma rutina, las mismas caras aburridas; pero era incorrecto. Una vez frente a la entrada, la enorme cantidad de alumnado fuera del centro de estudios extraño al muchacho. Intentando pasar a través de los muros de personas, busco unos cabellos rubios; no existían muchos habitantes en Japón con tal descripción. Notó la melena de cabellos bailando entre la multitud y haciéndose espacio jaló de la mochila a su amigo.

— ¿Qué se supone que pasó aquí?—.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y quitó su postura de ataque al pensar que algún agresor quería lastimarle.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo dattebayo —se acomodo su bolso y resignado suspiro —Sakura-chan debe saberlo, fue una de las pocas que pudo entrar junto con los demás delegados de los otros cursos, pero la policía está aquí— con su orbes señalo el lugar donde las patrullas yacían estacionadas frente suyo—.

Todas sus advertencias se encendieron. Maldijo a la generación Uchiha y tomando del brazo a Naruto se dispuso a ingresar al edificio sin importarle la enorme cinta amarilla que prohibía el paso. Ambos caminaron rodeando el perímetro hasta llegar a la parte trasera. Naruto lanzó su mochila por el alto muro y arrodillándose dejo que Gaara subiera sobre su espalda hasta alcanzar el borde de la gruesa pared; una vez arriba imito la acción de Naruto deshaciéndose de cualquier bulto que le incomodara; estiro una de sus manos para que así su amigo se impulsara de esta. Ya dentro del jardín ambos recogieron sus mochilas y con mucho sigilo entraron por la puerta de la cafetería.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —la femenina voz detuvo el caminar de los dos y voltearon encontrándose con dos personas—.

Los irises azules se expandieron con sorpresa al ver que quien acompañaba a Sakura era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke.

—Contesten —pidió Sakura con calma—.

Naruto inmediatamente señaló a Gaara.

—Necesitaba asegurarme que Uchiha siguiera vivo—.

El brazo alzado del rubio cayó y observó paralizado a su amigo. ¿Qué había querido dar a entender con eso?

—Y como veo que está sano y salvo nos podemos ir —empezó a andar de nuevo creyendo que Naruto le seguiría pero al igual que hace dos días con Sai este se había quedado parado mirándole con intensidad—.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó para luego fijar su mirada en Sasuke — ¿De qué habla?—el silencio que se inauguró entre ellos provoco el enojo de Naruto— ¡Díganme! —Lo que más detestaba, el engaño—.

Sakura sintió que ella sobraba en aquella conversación, y lo mejor era alejarse. Evitar hablar con un Naruto furioso.

—Yo creo debo irme—.

—Sakura-chan porque la policía se encuentra frente de la escuela— sin retirar sus orbes celestes de las negras de Sasuke indago—.

Rayos, ahora ella había acabado dentro de la incomoda situación.

—Están haciendo una investigación— con temor se hundió bajo sus hombros ante el ceño fruncido de Naruto, no le bastaba solo esa información— Según lo que me comento Kakashi sensei, ayer los padres de un alumno de bachillerato encontraron droga entre sus pertenencias, la policía actuó rápidamente ante ello y averiguaron que el autor de dicha venta se encuentra en nuestro año—.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que Sasuke teme este aquí?—.

Gaara sorprendido capto su vista en Naruto. Había llamado a Sasuke como en los viejos tiempos. Aquello no paso desapercibido tampoco para Sakura, la cual aun seguía intentando asimilar el secreto que su amigo confesó. Y el mencionado solo se mordió su mejilla interior intentando mantener su imagen imperturbable.

—Tú sabes que el padre de Sasuke-kun es el jefe principal de la policía— iba a seguir explicando pero la palma de la mano de Sasuke se poso en frente suyo, los jades entendieron el mensaje y callando se dedico a mirar la espalda de éste—.

—No necesitas esa información Naruto, lo que yo haga no te incumbe—.

El impulsivo chico apretó los puños dejando en claro que una palabra con doble intención y no se detendría, se le lanzaría dispuesto a golpearle sin importarle la presencia del señor Uchiha en las instalaciones del colegio.

—Sasuke me incumbe y mucho, eres mi amigo. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me involucra —decidido dio su mensaje—.

El brillo sobre los ojos ébanos palpito, Naruto y sus argumentos que colaban hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos. ¿Cómo era capaz de derretir esa armadura de hielo? ¿Cómo era capaz de mantenerse firme sin importar los años separados? ¿Cómo podía? ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque le jodía la existencia?

—Gaara dime... ¿A que te referías con que debías ver si el bastardo seguía vivo?—.

—Naruto no creo que...—.

La determinada expresión que Naruto le dedicó venció al pelirrojo, quien intentaba ocultarse tras alguna mentira. Lo que fuera por no dañarle más.

—Entonces le toca al pequeño Uchiha—.

La voz varonil acompañada de unas carcajadas alertaron a los adolescentes en especial a los intrusos que intentaron escapar pero fue demasiado tarde. Un musculoso y alto hombre apareció en la puerta; Naruto trago en seco, ni su madre le daba tanta miedo como aquel señor de tez morena.

— ¿Que tenemos aquí? —El singular bigote se alzo seguido de sus labios en una sonrisa intimidante— Venía por el mocoso Uchiha y me encuentro con dos alumnos desobedientes—.

Naruto por reflejo corrió escondiéndose detrás de Sakura, la cual intento zafarse de su agarre. Sasuke viró los ojos y Gaara suspiro rindiéndose.

—Acompáñenme, justo venia por Sasuke-kun— habló profundamente— ya pensaremos luego en su castigo, ¿ustedes son?—.

Gaara se presento haciendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de respeto seguido de un asustadizo Naruto saliendo tras la espalda de su delegada.

—Uzumaki Naruto... ¿Eres hijo de Kushina? —Naruto perdió el terror y dejando su escondite camino sin ninguna protección—.

—Sí... ¿De dónde usted la conoce? —Parpadeo interrogante—.

—Mikoto-san me la presento, tu eres el pequeño Naruto ya te recuerdo— la gutural risa del hombre vibró entre las paredes— Tu pasabas mucho tiempo junto a Sasuke, mi hermano menor Killer Bee solía cuidarlos —.

Naruto alzó una ceja y su mirada bailó de un lado al otro intentando revisar en el cajón de sus memorias. Ahora que lo pensaba bien ese hombre le traía uno que otro recuerdo.

— ¿Y quién se supone que usted es? —como siempre Gaara tan sutil—.

— ¡Gaara! —Regañó Sakura—.

—Soy sub director de la jefatura policial, la mano derecha de Fugaku Uchiha— su enorme mano se poso sobre el rojo cabello y despeinándolo logrando que el menor bufara— Soy "A" Yotsuki (1) —.

— ¡Ah! —Naruto exclamó entusiasmado— ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Ese tipo raro que paraba haciendo rimas como si cantara —golpeó la parte lateral de su puño contra la palma de su mano—.

—Sí, el mismo—.

Sasuke se percató de un detalle, estaban cerca de la zona de su locker, y al igual que Gaara sus alarmas se encendieron. Tal parecía no quedaría fuera de la revisión.

El moreno hombre ladeo su rostro hacia atrás y observó divertido el enojo que desprendía de Sasuke hacia su persona.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Pensaste te salvarías de que te revise el casillero?—.

El ambiente tenso inquietó a Naruto, sus dos amigos le estaban ocultando algo, y ello le enfurecía. Pero no sabía que le enfurecía más; no saber sobre ese secreto, o que Sasuke confiara más en Gaara que en él.

—Listo llegamos —el policía saco del bolsillo delantero de su uniforme una libreta— ¿Dónde estás? —su dedo paseo entre la escritura—.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó. Maldición, esto antes nunca había sucedido debido a ello no necesitaba ser cuidadoso a la hora de guardar sus pertenecías en su casillero. Su padre haría un escándalo de solo averiguar lo que escondía en su espacio privado.

—Naruto —susurró Gaara sin perder de vista a Uchiha— ¿De verdad quieres saber qué es lo que oculta Sasuke?—.

Su rostro mostro sorpresa pero luego asintió, era hora.

—Drogas... Tras esas puertas hay drogas—.

Los zafiros con velocidad cayeron en Sasuke, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué él estaba metido en tal cosa?, ¿porque caía tan bajo? No se contestó solo actuó. Cuando la mano de "A" estaba próxima a tocar el codificador de números, el sonido del cuerpo de Naruto chocando con el metal asombró a los presentes.

—Usted no puede abrirlo—.

— ¿Naruto qué haces? —Sakura confundida preguntó— ¡Aléjate de ahí! —.

Negó y aferro sus manos en el locker a cado lado de su cuerpo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, no necesitaba su ayuda, no quería su ayuda; porque odiaba cada cosa que Naruto hacia por él, ridiculizándose. Acaso no tenía un poco de autoestima propia. Era un imbécil, un irremediable imbécil.

—Muchacho quítate ahora mismo al menos que quieras probar un poco de mi fuerza—.

Naruto pegó su cabeza contra el plano metal, debía resistir porque sino Sasuke podría salir lastimado. No por la policía, menos por el director Sarutobi, tampoco su madre o hermano Itachi. Pero su padre... Naruto comparaba a aquel hombre con un día de granizo, frio y duro.

A los pocos minutos apareció su sensei Kakashi junto con Iruka, al igual que el viejo Sarutobi. Rayos la situación se estaba complicando.

— ¿Naruto en que piensas?, retírate del casillero— habló severo Iruka—.

Nuevamente se negó. Lo soportaría.

—Naruto ellos tienen razón debes salir de ahí, ¡ya! —esta vez Gaara se hizo escuchar, no dejaría pagara por las acciones de Uchiha—.

— ¡No! —contesto terco y busco un apoyo en Sasuke que solo seguía callado intentando pensar que había detrás de toda esa locura—.

—Naruto me haces pensar que el mocoso Uchiha oculta algo— la sonrisa triunfante del policía hizo su aparición—.

De acuerdo, ya estaba dicho; era pésimo para intentar proteger a Sasuke, desde niños nunca pudo; como cuando el patriarca de la familia se llevaba a jalones al pequeño azabache y Naruto solo podía taparse los oídos debido al sollozo que Sasuke intentaba aguantar. Y él sabía lo que seguía porque a la mañana siguiente encontraba a Sasuke con algún moretón o marca en su cuerpo.

Ya no más, ya no solo se quedaría en silencio.

—Yo... Sasuke oculta algo aquí—.

Todos sorprendidos por tal acusación fijaron su vista en el mencionado quien seguía sin poder creer que Naruto le haya dejado en evidencia.

—Pero porque yo se lo pedí—.

He ahí la explicación. Con delicadeza deslizó su cuerpo haciéndose a un lado y dejando libre el candado. El policía miro a Naruto esperando que se retracte, sin embargo ya estaba dicho el no retiraría sus palabras. La puerta quedó abierta y un libro color negro sobresalía de entre los objetos, lo tomo y alzando la tapa la droga yacía en un agujero creado entre las hojas, un ingenioso escondite.

— ¿Esto es tuyo?—.

El asentimiento causó sorpresas. Iruka seguía sin creerlo, mucho menos el viejo Sarutobi. Gaara impotente se mordió la lengua aguantando las ganas de salvarlo, si hablaba a su favor sabía no le perdonaría, Sakura con sus manos unidas sobre su pecho intento borrar de su cabeza la tristeza en el semblante de su amigo y Kakashi solo analizó la situación.

Naruto en ningún momento dejo su vista se desviara de sus zapatos. Se conocía muy bien, si se encontraba con el oscuro mirar de Sasuke se echaría para atrás. Pero podía con las consecuencias, todo por mantener intacto a su amigo.

**(III)**

Una vez en casa, recibió los gritos de su madre en silencio y con la cabeza gacha. Su padre atento intentaba no interferir, Kushina estaba que tiraba humos y lo mejor era solo parar la oreja.

— ¡¿Cómo es que terminaste metido en tal problema?! —.

Las quejas sobre su comportamiento comenzaron de nuevo y Naruto no podía hacer nada más que suspirar y apretar su camiseta entre sus manos. Esperando el momento indicado para hablar.

— ¿Que te sucede, porque has cambiado tanto?—.

En toda la charla de reprensión Naruto por fin volvió a su postura inicial dejando ver su rostro. Entendía a lo que se refería su madre. Hace mucho ella escucho salir de su boca una frase que a cualquier padre dejaría atónito. "No soy gay". A pesar de ello ambos siguieron como si nada, lo único ya no recibía preguntas con respecto a su vida amorosa. Y ahora lo estaba insinuando, ¿Que de malo tenía con ser homosexual, o gay o como lo dijeran de las mil maneras? Naruto quería creer que su familia no posea tales ideas como la homofobia, quería pensar que su madre tan solo estaba asustada. Igual no tenía porque, él aún no estaba aclarado con aquel supuesto pensamiento.

—Yo sigo siendo el mismo— musito y mirando a su padre intento que este le respaldara—.

—Naruto, sabes que te queremos pero si ay algo que debamos enterarnos háznoslo saber ahora— Minato calmado se dirigió a su hijo—.

No podía decirles que encubrió a Sasuke. Conocía muy bien a su madre, ella iría y conversaría del asunto con la señora Mikoto entonces la razón por la cual fue suspendido de la escuela por una semana eso sin agregar que tendría que hacer trabajo comunitario, habría sido en vano. Calló.

—Ya conoces las reglas— severa Kushina se giró y solo su cabello balanceándose se pudo ver— Por ahora solo hablaremos de esto— y su figura se perdió entre el umbral de la cocina

Minato dio palmaditas en el hombro de su pequeño y se levanto del sillón retirándose de la sala.

—Mierda— susurro—.

Agradecía tanto que el viejo Sarutobi se apiadara de él. Según mencionaron, la venta de drogas podría llevarte a la cárcel sin importar si era menor de edad. Con una advertencia y esperando que en esa semana se preparará para sus próximos exámenes finales, Naruto acató además de escuchar también la charla del oficial "A", y ya que su suspensión fue únicamente de una semana éste agrego dos meses de trabajo comunitario a la penitencia.

Su celular vibró y extrayéndolo de su mochila. Abrió la bandeja de entrada encontrándose con un mensaje de Gaara pidiéndole salga un momento de su residencia.

Naruto a paso lento llego a la entrada y abrió la puerta despacio intentando no hacer ruido.

— ¿Qué tal?— preguntó ya conociendo la respuesta—.

—Gaara estoy castigado— vencido hizo un mueca de disgusto—.

—Sera breve… Uchiha pregunto por ti—.

Los resplandecientes celestes brillaron de emoción, aquel bastardo estaba preocupado, o bueno demostraba aunque sea una pizca de ello y eso le generaba un calorcito en su pecho.

—No exactamente fue como crees… Pero según sus palabras dijo no necesitar de tu ayuda, ni de tu lástima—.

— ¡Que se joda! –Pronuncio con voz forzada – Todavía que le salvo el trasero y el actúa como un arrogante mal agradecido—.

—Te lo dije —.

Naruto apoyó su peso en la madera y resopló.

—Lo siento, pero debes irte—.

—Está bien —.

Pero antes de retirarse, requería la ayuda de Naruto para solucionar la duda que circulaba por su cabeza.

—Naruto... ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por alguien así? Sasuke no merece tu amistad—.

No le llevo mucho tiempo responder a su consulta, él estaba muy seguro de cuanto quería a Sasuke como amigo; ahora respecto a sus sentimientos en otros aspectos, ello era todavía una incógnita.

—No espero que lo comprendas, pero Sasuke no es como lo ves. Yo si lo conozco realmente—.

Dicho eso, Gaara se fue del hogar de Naruto y este último se dirigió a su habitación.

Ya arriba, se tumbó en su cama y dejó que el aire colándose por su ventana le relajara; sin embargo una enorme ráfaga de viento le obligó a levantarse e intentar cerrarla. Tal fue su asombro al observar que al frente en la habitación de la casa vecina, Sasuke apoyaba sus brazos sobre el alfeizar; observándole inmutable.

Por lo que recordaba aquella zona era el lugar de estudio de los Uchiha donde había un montón de estantes al igual que un escritorio y computadora. Le pareció extraño que ésta no estuviese con las cortinas cerradas como solía siempre estar.

El fijar cargado con que se dirigía Sasuke a su persona le genero espasmos. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Mirándole como si fuera a atacarle, como si intentara inundarle en un oscuro pozo, como si le anhelara; ya sea para propósitos de venganza o para… Agitó su cabeza.

—Sasuke… —.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo—.

El tiempo se detuvo y dentro de su espacio pudo rozar el pasado, donde ambos no tenían conflictos. Donde las obligaciones del futuro no eran primero antes que su amistad. Y donde en algún instante se protegieron el uno al otro.

—Lo haría una y otra vez, sin importar ser yo quien se sacrifique—.

Sasuke alejándose de su área de soporte se permitió caer su máscara de protección mostrando la sorpresa que las palabras de Naruto causaron en él.

—Y no me interesa lo que digas, yo siempre estaré ahí protegiéndote—.

Tal vez fue el ambiente que les rodeaba lo que tumbó los muros de Sasuke, o tal vez la manera en como la voz suave y dulce de Naruto le arrullo, pero provocó que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente y por la velocidad a la que iba creyó se le saldría de su pecho.

—Yo no renunciare a ti, ni ahora. Ni nunca—.

Fin del Capítulo 3

**Skins**

* * *

Realmente escribir este capítulo para mí fue… Pfff solté muchas emociones que a veces personalmente guardo por cierto chico de mi círculo social. Espero les haya gustado… ¡Ya vimos más a Sasuke! Yei, yei. Una aclaración:

**(1)** "A" Yotsuki: Bueno si no lo recuerdan, "A" es el nombre del Cuarto Raikage, con respecto a su apellido averigüe "se cree que él y Killer Bee provienen de ese clan". Sé que no siente un agrado hacia Sasuke y por ello lo puse. ¡Qué malvada!

Bueno no hay más que decir porque aun me estoy recuperando de este capítulo xD

Por cierto si era Gaara. El siguiente nombre del capítulo: **Genio Perezoso**

Y si ya se dieron cuenta falta poco para ponerlos en marcha hacia el lado malo. Ya hablamos de drogas… Hora de darles un aventón hacia lo provocativo.

Sin nada más que decir. Recordar; cualquier duda, sugerencia, amenaza u obsequio (uno nunca sabe xD), enviarlo a mi tumblr el link se encuentra en mi perfil.

Nos vemos el fin de semana.

Atte.: Aadi Lee.


	4. Genio Perezoso

He pensado… Continuar mi two-shot (abandonado) "Termorregulación", no hay fecha exacta para la actualización pero lo más seguro sea en Abril. Decidí dejarlo no por falta de tiempo más bien por asuntos personales que ni al caso ahora. Y como esto ya no afecta mi forma de escribir entonces a darle.

Por último, existen tres cosas que alegran mi día: La primera, los animales; la segunda, mis seres queridos en una salida y de preferencia involucren comer (LOL) y la tercera, cuando en mi correo me llega un aviso de un nuevo Review. ¡Son lo máximo queridos lectores! Les mando corazones voladores. \(^o^)/ S2

Otra cosilla es que a pesar que en Fanfiction no haya tanta aceptación del fic como en Amor Yaoi agradezco quienes se toman el tiempo de leerlo y dejan un review. Casi elimino el fic pero me pareció injusto de mi parte, asi que lo mantendré.

Sin más, ¡disfruten!

_P.D: No pude hacer las correcciones ortográficas que el Word no encuentra, así que lo más seguro más tarde me encargue de corregirlas. Disculpen las molestias._

**DISCLAMER: **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke. Fin._

* * *

**SKINS**

**Temporada 1: Arouse**

**Capitulo 4:** "Genio Perezoso"

El viento balanceando la hierba de oeste a este, el silencio regía cual rey en su trono. Un trozo de paja sostenido entre sus dientes, sus extremidades superiores tras su cabeza, el adormecimiento apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Un día lleno de calma involucraba; nubes de por medio, un juego de shōgi y el olor del cigarro colándose por su nariz. Si, la paz interior que tranquilizaba su ser.

Por fin la semana llegaba a su fin y el sábado tomaba su lugar en el calendario. Las clases concluyeron y los alumnos se dirigían a sus hogares a excepción de la case "C". El sentimiento de compañerismo tal parecía ir en caída. Ni los no involucrados pudieron evitar salvarse de aquel castigo.

"Retiro".

A unos días de los exámenes finales. Diciembre era un mes de muchas expectativas. El festival de año nuevo, el período escolar daría cierre y los estudiantes del noveno ciclo de secundaria estaban a un paso de su futuro bachillerato. Sin embargo muy pocos parecían conscientes de aquel suceso.

Las chicas, concentradas en que usar para la ceremonia de clausura mientras los chicos de alguna manera llevarse el ultimo recuerdo. Y luego en un rincón se encontraban los inadaptados. Aquellos que les traía sin cuidado todo lo que incluyese celebraciones y demás.

Entre ellos Shikamaru resaltaba. Él solo esperaba la semana acabara lo más rápido posible, para así hundirse en el gras y observar los algodones en el cielo. Pero su deseo fue arruinado gracias a los alborotadores compañeros que poseía. Su tarde libre –la cual actualmente se encontraba cancelada— se transformó en un fin de semana donde su presencia era exigida por el director.

Pasar toda la noche en las instalaciones del centro de estudios, junto a un montón de desconsiderados adolescentes quienes no tomaban en cuenta su necesidad de poder dormir sin interrupciones.

Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado y aprovecho los pocos minutos que le quedaban antes que algún profesor furioso o hasta el mismo director le ordenara regresar al edificio y hacer las llamadas "charlas de reconciliación". ¿De qué mierda iba ello?

El chirrido de una puerta abrirse alerto al muchacho quien se inclino hacia adelante incorporándose.

—Shikamaru… — mostro sorpresa el recién llegado—.

Ignorando la voz intrusa, rodo los ojos cansado y regreso a su posición inicial apretando el pequeño tallo seco en su boca, balanceándola.

—¡Ey! ¿Acaso estas ignorándome dattebayo? –ofendido se dirigió a su amigo—.

—Maldición – susurro abatido —.

Impulsándose con sus codos quedo sentado y soplo lanzando la paja a unos metros lejos de él.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? –Alzo una ceja Naruto y se cruzo de brazos intentando hallar una respuesta a su duda—.

—Déjalo –apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y agacho su cabeza—.

—¡Eh! ¡Nada de que lo deje! ¡Habla! —exigió—.

Llegados a ese punto oponerse a hablar no era una opción, además tendría que usar parte de su fuerza para poder resistir las insistencias de su rubio compañero y ello no se encontraba en sus planes.

Naruto, ¿cómo podría describirlo? Gran amigo, un tanto ingenuo y a veces se preguntaba si lo era o se hacía. ¿Pero a donde quería llegar con sus reflexiones? Aquel irremediable e hiperactivo adolescente podía sorprenderte, aunque últimamente parecía traer malas sorpresas. Desde la posesión de drogas hasta como por culpa de sus acciones acabaron encerrados en el instituto.

— Naruto… —se masajeó el cuello intentando tener tacto al momento de hablar— Esto es muy complicado, pero alguien debe decírtelo—.

El aludido confundido se rasco la mejilla generando ideas en su cabeza que respondieran el porqué de la actitud de Shikamaru.

Buscando las palabras adecuadas, primero para no enfadar a Naruto y segundo para que este entendiera.

—¿Hay algo en tu vida que esta ocasionándote inconvenientes? Lo que sea… —.

Al igual que en un inicio el silencio tomo lugar en el ambiente, pero este era incomodo. Y por la manera como las manos de Naruto se movían podía afirmar con seguridad que ya tenía una respuesta en mente.

—¿Que tan malo es? –Sonrió pesadamente— De verdad, ¿se me ve afectado?—.

Shikamaru sin alzar la cabeza subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la apenada de Naruto. Negó, no parecía triste más bien liado, intentando resolver los embrollos que su cerebro armaba, transformándolos en un laberinto sin salida.

—Explícalo —.

Naruto se dejo caer en el césped frente a su perezoso compañero, cruzo las piernas y apoyo sus brazos en estas.

—Tú lo sabes, hoy lo viste Shikamaru— dijo— Estos últimos semanas no han sido los mejores, y no encuentro una solución a ello dattebayo—.

Analizando la situación, Naruto tenía la expresión de alguien vencido, tanto tiempo conociéndole y este nunca se comporto con aquella actitud. Sea lo que estuviera inquietándole, se estaba enfrentando a algo enorme.

—No le des más vueltas—.

Para hallar la mejor explicación debía volver a donde todo comenzó. Esta mañana.

**(I)**

Nunca antes ser el centro habría sido un problema para Naruto. Pero que su persona fuera la principal atracción del lugar —y no por razones buenas— le inquietaba. Ni caminar tranquilo podía, ya que las miradas se clavaban en su nuca como una filosa navaja. Y es que ser quien tomo el castigo en lugar de Sasuke conllevaba muchas consecuencias, la más importante; llevarse la desaprobación además del rechazo de todo aquel que estuviera al tanto de su supuesto trabajo en venta de drogas.

Tras su última conversación con su vecino Uchiha, no volvió a intercambiar palabras con este. Puesto que luego de reafirmar su posición en cuanto su lugar de amigo, lo único que Sasuke hizo es dar media vuelta y desaparecer, observándose como su sombra se perdía entre las cortinas. Naruto busco por todos los medios intentar charlar con él, pero Sasuke era muy bueno escabulléndose. Aunque según el rubio adolescente, para Sasuke ello no era escabullirse; eso era evitar una conversación innecesaria. Vaya bastardo orgulloso. Pero no se daría por vencido, Sasuke hablaría con él así tuviera que meterle las malditas drogas; por las cual termino sentenciado, en la boca.

Asomo su cabeza por la enorme entrada de la cafetería y busco entre las mesas la presencia de sus compañeros, pero al ver como algunos alumnos finalizaban su almuerzo y se levantaban de sus asientos, pegó inmediatamente su cuerpo a la pared, ocultándose; actuaba como un criminal… Aunque era tratado como uno, y fue juzgado como uno. Suspiro, el lo sabía, era consciente de los resultados que tendrían sus acciones y los asumiría. Asintió y dejó que los murmullos llenaran sus oídos, había ingresado en la cafetería. Con caminar decidido, derecho y barbilla en alto, escondiéndose tras esa pose de seguridad, atravesó el lugar hasta visualizar la cabellera puntiaguda de Kiba al igual que su chillona voz.

Apresuro el paso y jalo una silla sentándose en esta, aliviado.

Los presentes guardaron silencio al notar la presencia de Naruto quien se sintió dolido al darse cuenta que sus amigos aun no parecían superar el asunto del castigo. Acepto que los primeros días el ambiente se tornara extraño y cortante pero ya había tenido suficiente de ello.

—¿A qué se debe esa actitud de mierda? –Firme apretó sus puños sobre la madera—.

Kiba parpadeo sorprendido y las papitas en la boca de Chouji cayeron por efecto de la gravedad. Ino nerviosa jugó con su cabello, una temblorosa Hinata se sonrojo avergonzada, y el ultimo integrando arrugo el ceño indignado.

—Naruto –su voz profunda se hizo escuchar— Yo no soy de muchas palabras, y siempre he tenido esta actitud al igual que Hinata –se digirió a su compañera quien se escondía tras la otra chica—.

—Shino… —susurro y observo a los demás, percatándose de la actitud brusca que tuvo—.

—Cálmense ustedes –se quejo el intruso que recién llegaba y tomaba asiento para luego echarse en la mesa y dormir—.

—Y ahí va de nuevo… —una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro del chico perro— Shikamaru eres un jodido perezoso –apoyo su mano en su mejilla rendido—.

— ¿Naruto? –llamo el de aspecto sombrío—.

El mencionado ladeo los labios sintiéndose avergonzado por su comportamiento. Aceptar sus errores no se le daba muy bien; disculparse, ello era otro asunto. Así que como buen humano imperfecto que era, agachó apenado la cabeza.

—Lo lamento —.

— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?— una tercera voz femenina se metió en la conversación y dejo su bandeja de comida en la mesa—.

—Sakura— comento asombrada Ino— ¿Dónde estabas tú? –Cuestiono alzando una ceja de forma traviesa—.

—Reunión del comité de delegados, nada que puedas entender – y sentándose se permitió disfrutar de su ensalada—.

Ino gruño bajito aguantándose las ganas de verter el jugo de frutas en la cabeza peli—rosa.

—Vaya… Hace mucho no comíamos juntos –Kiba se recostó en la silla y alzo sus piernas sobre la mesa balanceándose gracias a ella—.

— ¡Maleducado! –mencionaron en unisonó las dos chicas rivales—.

—Mujeres –resoplo entre bostezos Shikamaru—.

Y en una esquina un Naruto podía sentirse agradecido que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad. Gracias a su enorme bocota y a que sus amigos de mayor confianza; Sakura y Shikamaru actuaran como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero aquello le duro poco.

—Míralo, como pueden permitirle se mantenga en esta escuela—.

Naruto intento hacer oídos sordos. Reprimió sus ganas de levantarse y callar a golpes los comentarios que entraban por sus orejas.

—Consume drogas… ¿Qué clase de alumnos ahora son aceptados? –Risas burlonas— Es un fracasado—.

Shikamaru con uno de sus parpados abiertos paseo su vista de aquellos dos alumnos hacia la de Naruto. La paciencia de aquel atolondrado muchacho muy pronto se acabaría. Sakura frunció el ceño. Ella era una de las pocas testigos, y podía afirmar con total seguridad que Naruto no era ni vendedor ni consumidor de drogas. Los chismes parecían correr por cada usuario más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Tildaban al pobre rubio de narcotraficante, juzgándole por comentarios sin sustento y si Naruto se aguantaba, ¡oh ella no lo haría!

— ¡Ustedes! —.

Los vellos de los dos chicos se erizaron y girando sus rostros se encontraron con la imagen de una Sakura echando humo por sus oídos al igual que sus fosas nasales.

— ¡¿Qué clase de persona anda hablando de la vida privada de otros?! –Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de hablar pero su compañero le detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo— ¡Lárguense ahora…! –Se paró de su silla y apretó su puño entre su otra mano sacando crujidos de esta— Antes que los muela a golpes—.

Solo una pequeña nube de humo se pudo observar al ver como los alumnos escapaban. Sakura recuperando su semblante calmado volvió a su silla.

— ¡Rayos! –Bajando sus piernas Kiba exclamo— Recuérdenme nunca hacerla enojar—.

Naruto lanzo un pedazo de pan el cual cayó sobre la nuca del castaño que sin comprender el porqué de tal acción le miro enfadado.

—Gracias Sakura-chan –una vez lanzada la advertencia mostro una de sus sonrisas más sinceras a su amiga—.

Sakura asintió y devolviéndole el gesto pensó en retomar su almuerzo pero la llegada de nuevas presencias le detuvo.

— ¿Así que necesitas que una chica te defienda? —.

Ese fue el límite para Naruto. Golpeo sus palmas en la mesa y apartándose de este encaro a la nueva presencia. A las nuevas presencia.

Los colmillos resaltaron entre la mueca burlona esperando que el dueño de esas decididas orbes azules hiciera su próximo movimiento. Pero el sujeto de coleta se interpuso entre su contrincante y él. Según recordaba su nombre era Shikamaru, aquel extraño que a pesar de dormir durante casi todas las clases sobresalía en la lista de los cinco primeros alumnos del año. Suigetsu chasqueo la lengua, estaban arruinando su diversión.

Sin entender la reacción de su amigo, solo pudo fijar sus zafiros en la mirada desaprobatoria que le lanzaba este, y cuando negó con la cabeza capto el mensaje. No podía meterse en otro problema, no después de tal complicación en la que estaba involucrado. Movió sus irises entre las otras tres figuras y cayó en la de Sasuke, cuya presencia era imponente y le arrastraba. No, debía aguantarse; no frente a los demás. Girando sobre sus talones se dispuso a volver con sus amigos en la mesa.

—Marica—.

Suigetsu ensancho su sonrisa al ver como el puño de Naruto se dirigía hacia él.

Los gritos se hicieron escuchar, y los presentes parecían tomar bandos. La delegada principal vocifero el nombre de su amigo pidiéndole se detenga. Hinata aterrada intento involucrarse pero Shino la detuvo al igual que Kiba quien una vez visto ella se encontrara lejos intento meterse en tal lio con un solo objetivo detener al rabioso rubio, lo cual se le hacia complicado puesto que con agiles movimientos le estaba dando una paliza al chico de pelo blanco. Un golpe en la barbilla y Naruto se detuvo al ver como Suigetsu escupía sangre y se sobaba la zona afectada. Su mandíbula tembló, estaba yendo lejos, muy lejos. Con velocidad tomo de la camisa a Naruto y la multitud se abrió dejando que el cuerpo este se atropellara con el borde de las mesas en medio del camino hasta que sintió la fría pared clavarse como una piedra en su cabeza. Dolía… Y mucho.

— ¡Basta! – una aterrada Sakura intento interferir corriendo con la finalidad de golpear al violento agresor—.

—Alto ahí –Karin la tomo de la correa rosa alrededor de su falda deteniéndola—.

— ¡Es tu primo! –volteo el rostro preocupada encontrándose con el serio semblante de la pelirroja—.

Juugo trago en seco al notar como la sangre resbalaba por entre la frente de Naruto y que este intentaba con patadas en alto alejar a Suigetsu quien con algunos cabezazos aturdía a su víctima. Sin embargo lo que le alarmo fue ver como los ojos celestes parecían perdidos luego de recibir un golpe entre las costillas al igual que en la nuca. Inmediatamente se dirigió a Sasuke buscando algún indicio que le pidiera detuviera a esos dos. Y no fue necesario él se involucrara en la gresca. El mismo Sasuke con caminar apresurado tomo a Suigetsu del cuello de su camisa y lo estampo contra la pared dejando libre a Naruto y que este se deslizara por ella. No fueron necesarias las palabras, las expresiones en el rostro de Suigetsu se borraron, su diversión se había ido a la borda luego de estremecerse ante la furibunda mirada de Sasuke.

Sakura seguido de Kiba corrieron tomando a Naruto uno en cada brazo intentando alzarle. Los esmeraldas agradecidos se fijaron en Sasuke, él realmente seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

— ¡¿Pero qué sucedió aquí?! —.

Los espectadores alarmados escaparon luego de notar como el viejo Sarutobi seguido de Kakashi llegaban a la escena del crimen. Todos lograron fugarse del comedor, todos a excepción de la clase "C".

Sasuke retrocedió y soltó a Suigetsu no sin antes arremeterlo contra el muro como una amenaza.

—Sakura – Kakashi tomándose su tiempo se acerco a su alumna – Llévate a Naruto a la enfermería inmediatamente—.

La chica solo asintió y no necesito pedirle a Kiba le ayudara, este apoyo todo el peso de su amigo en su espalda y cargando a un Naruto inconsciente los tres estudiantes se evitaron escuchar la severa reprimenda que Sarutobi les dio a los demás.

**(II)**

El vago relato que Naruto le ofreció ya era conocido por él, obviando detalles como cuando este desperté en la camilla asustado. Mientras que para el herido, era desconocido el asunto del castigo que les impuso el director. Por cómo les explico Kakashi sensei debían pasar todo el fin de semana en el instituto y mantener charlas de reconciliación, formando un círculo entre ellos y compartiendo sus pensamientos. ¡Vaya cojudez! Y para empeorar la situación los padres de cada alumno estaban al tanto del altercado que ocurrió en horas de almuerzo. A cada uno se le pidió llevaran pequeños sacos de dormir además de mantas y sus pijamas para pasar la noche en el edificio. ¿Cómo es que podían prestarse para tal disparate.

Ese anciano creía que encerrándolos en el gimnasio ayudaría en su convivencia. ¡Pues estaba muy equivocado!

Shikamaru desconcertado por las muecas en el rostro de su amigo que pasaban desde el enojo hasta la indignación prefirió guardar su pregunta para el asunto inicial. ¿Qué era lo que tanto preocupaba a Naruto?

—Yo estuve ahí… Se lo que sucedió, y sigo sin entender la razón del porque me has contado algo que no era necesario— con cansancio apoyo su codo en su rodilla así como su palma en su mejilla—.

—Espera… Que ya llego al punto— acaricio su cien debido a los golpes que recibió—.

Aquel chico era imposible.

—Como lo digo… —se mordió su labio ansioso y jugó con sus manos sin éxito de apaciguar los nervios—.

—Naruto… —a Shikamaru se le acabaría el aire de tanto suspirar— Solo habla—.

Y lo consiguió.

—No puedo estar cerca de él, su sola presencia es… Me jode sentirme así—.

Enderezándose, el muchacho de coleta abrió sus ojos sorprendido por tal declaración. Atando cabos y con la velocidad que poseía su cerebro, dejo que la enorme inteligencia que le caracterizara le diera la respuesta. Sasuke.

Un nuevo chirrido alerto a ambos amigos quienes giraron al ver la cabellera rosa asomarse por la puerta. Y que al obtener su atención les llamo con una mano pidiéndoles vuelvan al gimnasio.

Shikamaru espero que Naruto fuera el primero en levantarse para seguirle. Ya tendría tiempo de conversar con él de tal situación. Adentrándose en las instalaciones, atravesaron los distintos corredores hasta llegar a otro jardín que daba lugar al cerrado gimnasio. Una vez allí pudieron ver como Kakashi ordenaba a los alumnos en filas, cada uno llevando sus pertenencias entre sus brazos.

—Gracias Sakura— la delgada línea bajo su tapaboca se curvo— Aquí están sus pertenencias Naruto, Shikamaru—.

Agachándose tomo los enrollados sacos de dormir entregándoselos así como unas mantas naranja y verde para cada uno y su ropa de dormir en diferentes bolsos.

—De acuerdo, son las 6 p.m. en punto comenzaremos con este "retiro"—.

Los murmullos en modo de queja se escucharon y Kakashi aplaudió haciendo callar a los revoltosos.

—Necesito que formemos un círculo—.

Ahí venia la idiota idea. Todos resignados y con sus posesiones en mano se sentaron en el suelo formado la respectiva circunferencia. Kakashi cerró el único parpado visible claramente burlón. Era notable que cada quien se encontraba al lado de algún amigo.

—De acuerdo haremos algunos cambios—.

Paralizados los adolescentes se aferraron a su sitio. Ya conocían muy bien las expresiones de su sensei.

—Kiba, aléjate de ahí y ven siéntate al lado izquierdo de Juugo, Suigetsu ve allá—.

El nombrado resoplo fastidiado y se alejo de un refunfúñate Naruto.

—Hinata ve donde Juugo, Ino entre Shino y Karin –medito unos segundos y así continuo hasta intercalar los alumnos— Por ultimo Sasuke allá con Naruto –señalo—.

Estaba muy seguro que su profesor era consciente de lo que causaba aquel Uchiha en él.

—Este… Kakashi sensei –Sakura alzo su mano— pero estoy al lado de Shikamaru y lo conozco de tiempo además de considerarlo como un amigo— tan justa como ella misma—.

—Lo sé, es que necesitaba pedirte que me ayudases a traer las bebidas calientes así como algunos bocados porque son capaces de denunciarme por maltrato—.

Asintiendo, dejo su lugar al igual que sus cosas y siguió al instructor de literatura.

Son aquellos momentos donde intentar formar un tema de conversación siento sometido en tal tensa situación era complicado. Tener a tu izquierda a un completo cabrón y tu derecho a la razón de tus confusiones. ¡Y una mierda, ese día no era el mejor!

—Esto apesta—.

Naruto viro el rostro fijando su mirar en la pequeña bolsita que Suigetsu acababa de sacar de entre los cierres de su mochila. Eran pequeñas pastillas de distintos colores resaltando las rojas, blancas y entre su mayoría amarillas.

—Vamos a divertirnos un rato… ¿les parece?—.

Los presentes en su mayoría se hicieron para atrás como intentando alejar aquel objeto que solo inducía la pérdida de su inocencia. Naruto se mantuvo quieto y mirando de soslayo pudo ver como Sasuke consideraba querer estrangular a Suigetsu con sus manos.

Las voces de Sakura y su sensei llegaron en forma de eco, que ocasiono que un presuroso Suigetsu guardara las tabletas uno de sus bolsillos.

—Bien, podemos empezar—.

Sakura llevando en una mano el termo y en la otra una canasta con tazas y bocadillos dentro de esta se acerco a sus compañeros.

—Alguien por favor ayude a Sakura a servir el chocolate caliente—.

Suigetsu se ofreció de voluntario.

Una vez finalizada la merienda. Kakashi decidió que cada uno tendría momentos para hablar. Creía se pelearían por obtener la palabra pero callados todos se mantenían.

Luego de media hora sin obtener resultados el peli—gris decidió marcharse del lugar, dejando a cargo a la delegada y esperando todos mejoraran su relación. Ni bien el profesor desapareció del lugar. Suigetsu se levanto y saco de su chaqueta las pastillas intentando leer las indicaciones, se supone ya deberían haber hecho efecto, pero todos parecían iguales que siempre. ¿Qué estaba mal? Derrotado, se acerco hasta una de las esquinas, echándolas en un basurero. Tal vez al diluirlas en la bebida caliente, estas perdieron sus componentes.

Sakura se llevo una mano a la frente sintiéndose acalorada, tal vez tenía fiebre. ¡Ello no podía ser! Aun le quedaban muchos quehaceres por terminar sin mencionar que la próxima semana serian los exámenes finales. Ino pestañeo fastidiada como si una basurilla se le hubiera metido en el ojo. Kiba y Shino se miraron próximos como si sus figuras cambiaran de forma. Shikamaru reacciono inmediatamente al igual que Karin y Sasuke. Habían sido drogados por el idiota de Suigetsu y sin su consentimiento.

—Tú maldito… –Sasuke intento levantarse pero sentía que el piso se alzaba como colinas frente a él—.

Suigetsu se giro y divertido observo su creación. Todos sus compañeros parecían perdidos, y aquello le encantaba. Más diversión para él.

—Oh… ¿el asombroso Uchiha ya no puede defenderse?—.

Furioso apretó los dientes perdiendo la presencia de Suigetsu entre sus ojos ya que la droga empezaba a correr por su sangre dopándolo.

—Que carajos… —susurro Naruto y quiso pensar que debido a la droga aquella voz se le hizo estimulante— Veo… ¡Ah! –Se llevo ambas manos a la venda alrededor de su frente—.

—Estamos drogados—.

La afirmación de Shikamaru no pareció alertar al resto. Poco a poco Ino comenzó a acostumbrarse a las diferentes formas a su alrededor y termino acostada sobre la barriga de Chouji quien creía estar atrapando estrellas en el aire. Juugo a su lado parecía realizar la misma acción. Shino hablaba consigo mismo y una doble personalidad se hizo presente. Kiba llamaba una y otra vez a su perro Akamaru, alegando que este le había robado su pelota de beisboll, unos minutos después Kiba desapareció al igual que una Karin tambaleante. Y Hinata cabeceaba murmurando el nombre de cierto rubio mientras que Sakura el de un pelinegro.

—Esto es malo… —Shikamaru se apoyo en la pared de la infraestructura y Naruto se puso a su lado agitando la cabeza, la substancia parecía afectarla más a él—.

—El efecto se irá en unas horas –Shikamaru alzo su cuerpo para observar a Sasuke parado al otro lado de Naruto, al igual que ellos drogado—.

— ¿Cuántas? —.

El silencio provoco que un sonido parecido al chasquido de una lengua con los dientes se produjera. Estaba adormecido.

—Ey Naruto—.

El mencionado empezaba a adormitarse.

—Las drogas están haciendo efecto más rápido en él… Es debido a la pelea—.

Sasuke sin importarle la reacción de Shikamaru tomo a Naruto de un brazo y pasándolo a través de su cuello le arrastro con dificultad fuera del gimnasio. Con caminar inestable les siguió.

**(III)**

Una vez sentado en las colchonetas del pasadizo, Naruto se balanceaba de un lado a otro y hablaba entre susurros cosas incoherentes. Sasuke renegaba con su actitud y Shikamaru con la mirada le pedía paciencia.

Le retiraron la venda y tomando su rostro entre sus manos el de piel nívea intento abrir uno de los parpados de Naruto.

—Necesito unos paños remojados en agua, de preferencia fría—.

Shikamaru aun no convencido de dejar a solas a un medio drogado con otro completamente, fue tras el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Sasuke suspiro. El inepto de Suigetsu había conseguido su objetivo. Alzo su mirada pestañeando para alejar las deformadas imágenes que se mostraban pero se encontró con los celestes de Naruto mirándole.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke—.

¿Cuántas veces podía mencionar su nombre?

—Eres tú… —enredo sus manos en el pelo azabache acercando sus rostros— ¡Si lo eres! –Eufórico abrazo a su amigo—.

Expulso el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones intentando apaciguar los sentimientos desbordantes que Naruto causaba en él. Y con lentitud intento apartarlo de su persona. Pero se aferraba tanto a él, que le era casi imposible. ¡Aquel idiota! ¿Por qué le hacía esto?

—Te extraño… —.

Gracias a la droga su percepción en cuanto al tacto era superior que cuando se encontraba lucido. Por ello cuando la mano de Naruto se paseo por su espalda en forma de una caricia, Sasuke tembló, su corazón palpito y el aire perdió.

Tragó saliva, Naruto estaba siendo tan directo en cuanto sus emociones y ello le aterraba. Pero no por Naruto sino por el mismo. Ese sujeto lograba tumbar toda coraza que él se empeñaba en construir.

—Aléjate… —en el oscuro cielo podía observar dos astros una luna azul y un sol naranja uniéndose— Ahora—.

—No— lo estrecho contra él— ¿Por qué Sasuke, por qué me lastimas?—.

La ansiedad dio lugar y separando su mentón del hombro de Naruto, dejo que su vista atrapara la suya observando, sus pupilas dilatadas.

— ¿Y tu porque te empeñas en insistir tanto? –su aliento choco contra los labios del contrario seduciéndolo—.

—Porque alguien debe cuidar de ti, y ese seré yo— se aproximó dejando que sus narices rozaran y sus pieles disfrutaran las sensaciones que la droga les generaba—.

Cuidar… No necesitaba nadie cuidara de él, aunque según por cómo era la situación quien necesitaba ser cuidado era Naruto. Ya que esta mañana había salvado su pellejo, era una forma de estar a mano luego del suceso con la policía. Sin embargo muy en el fondo Sasuke protegía a Naruto a su manera, parte de su pasado lo empujaba a ello. Fue su mejor amigo, la persona con quien compartió recuerdos únicos y aunque se empeñaba por hundirlos en sus memorias cada vez que este aparecía frente a él, con su apacible sonrisa, sus palabras que quemaban y ese físico alumbrando la habitación; Sasuke se dejaba vencer solo un poco, algo minúsculo. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo, Naruto traspasaba aquellos campos protectores que impedían lograr distinguir al real Sasuke. Para este ya no había quien le detenga, ni el mismo podía detenerlo; ni cuando sus manos se perdieron bajo el abrigo acariciando su cintura o cuando la nariz de Naruto desde el tabique se deslizo hasta llegar a los labios y alzarse rozando los suyos con estos.

La locura se impregnaba en cada poro y el también necesitaba tocar, colándose bajo la casaca de Naruto palpo los huesos de las costillas resbalando sus dedos por estos, los jadeos del rubio no se hicieron esperar que a diferencia de Sasuke si se daban a escuchar.

—Te quiero… Ahora —.

El espasmo recorrió toda su columna vertebral y aun más cuando la boca de Naruto toco su cuello dejando leves besos en la zona. Se estaba calentando. Se estaba perdiendo, y no podía con ello. Aprovechando la concentración en la que Naruto estaba metido se aparto, dejando la cabeza inclinada de este en el aire, quien alzo su mirar buscando una explicación.

—Fue suficiente —.

Parándose se sostuvo de una de las barandas del corredor y sin dirigirle la mirada se fue del lugar.

Unos minutos después Shikamaru apareció y extrañado observó a un Naruto meditabundo. Y aunque la pereza se interponía cuantas veces en su vida no dejaría esta le impidiera saber que algo acaba de suceder entre Naruto y Sasuke.

—Y bien… —.

Los orbes celestes se levantaron brillantes. Ya conocía su respuesta.

—Me gusta Sasuke, me gusta mucho—.

Una vez dicha aquella afirmación ambos volvieron al gimnasio encontrando a la mayoría de sus compañeros dormidos; o bueno, casi. Sin embargo faltaban dos, Suigetsu y Sasuke. Naruto alargando los brazos los movió de un lado a otro como queriendo espantar lo que estuviera interponiéndose en su camino, Shikamaru suspiro; la droga aun no perdía su efecto. Apresuró el paso y llevo a su amigo hasta su saco de dormir.

Pasadas cuatro horas, muchos de los chicos se levantaron y corrían fuera del gimnasio con dirección al baño, Shikamaru echado sobre las mantas alzaba la cabeza concluyendo que se habían retirado a vomitar. En su caso sintió mareos, pero más allá de eso, las consecuencias no fueron tan graves como las de algunos de sus compañeros.

Luego que muchos expulsaran el malestar que les produjo la droga, él aun no podía conciliar el sueño, giro su rostro y se encontró con Naruto, enredado entre un montón de frezadas, con un brazo y pierna fuera de estas. Vaya, hasta para ello era un desordenado.

El ruido de unas leves pisadas sorprendió a Shikamaru y volteando al lado contrario observó como Sasuke se introdujo dentro de la bolsa de dormir. El ruido que se produjo al moverse también llamo la atención del recién llegado y ambos captando la mirada el uno con el otro en silencio intentaron adivinar sus pensamientos.

Sasuke frustrado, resoplo e ignorando la presencia de Naruto al lado de Shikamaru intento dormir.

Alzo una ceja reflexivo, a continuación escucho el sonido de arcadas a un costado suyo, y allí se encontraba Suigetsu vomitando. ¡Y se le ocurría hacerlo cerca de él! Una vez finalizado la asquerosa acción, el peliblanco acabo echado en la fría madera.

Shikamaru hastiado de los sucesos de hoy, pudo llegar a una sola conclusión, nada bueno se avecinaba, algo apestaba; y no necesariamente era debido al charco de vomito.

Fin del Capítulo 4

**Skins**

* * *

¿Qué puedo decirles? Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea, solo que ya hubo acercamiento ¡Oh si! Y recordad que Naruto es muy impulsivo no me lo maten por toquetear a Sasuke xD Bien que el también le gusto y se dejo.

Quien iba a ser, nadie más que Shikamaru. El siguiente nombre del capítulo: **Cándido Timidez.**

Sin nada más que decir. Recordar; cualquier duda, sugerencia, amenaza u obsequio (uno nunca sabe xD), enviarlo a mi tumblr el link se encuentra en mi perfil. O dejadme un review, ello me haría muy feliz.

Nos vemos el fin de semana.

Atte.: Aadi Lee.


	5. Cándida Timidez

Emm unas notitas; **uno**, cambié la parte final del capítulo 4 ya que no quede muy conforme; **dos**, la clasificación subirá más adelante a 18 años, cuando bueno... La cosa se ponga picante (_If you know what I mean_). **Tres**, otro asunto es sobre las parejas extras alguien por ahí menciono GaaSai (o SaiGaa) el asunto es que me gusta la pareja pero no tengo la menor idea de; ¿cómo nació la idea de ellos dos juntos?… En serio xD. Así que aún ando en duda…

Siempre he creído que la mejor manera de motivarnos es con un mensajito. No es necesario me digan cosas positivas, bienvenido sea lo demás (Si alguien tiene un Sasuke por ahí, porfa me hace falta uno). O con un "Continúalo" uf créanme es demasiado.

Ahora sí, disfruten.

_P.d: Esta sin corregir debido a que lo escribí en la tablet y ésta no tiene un corrector. Más tarde intentaré entrar a mi computadora y realizar el análisis con el Word. Disculpen las molestias._

**DISCLAMER: **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke. Fin.  
__**¡Ya conteste sus Reviews!**_

* * *

**SKINS**

**Temporada 1: Arouse**

**Capitulo 5:** "Cándida Timidez"

En un mundo corrompido ser una joven de casa, con modales e introvertida no era nada sencillo. Desde piropos hasta silbidos, tener que soportar ello sin evitar sonrojarse e inclusive desmayarse, la pobre de Hyuga Hinata no lograba adaptarse a sus recién cumplidos quince años. Añadiéndole que provenir de una familia conservadora no ayudaba mucho en cuanto a este pequeño detalle. Acostumbrarse a estar rodeada de personas que ya sabían de sexo, licor e inclusive drogas. Para ella todo ese ambiente era desconocido, y ¿cómo no? Con el padre que tenía. La inocente chica se preguntaba si con su hermana Hanabi el trato seria el mismo ya que parecía estar más desenvuelta en el círculo social que le envolvía en su centro de estudios. Y aquel pensamiento podía ser afirmado luego de que en la misma celebración de Navidad, y a pesar de ser una familia tradicional, con su padre Hiashi siendo muy estricto a mantenerse unidos en tal día, la menor consiguió un permiso para salir con sus amigos. Hinata se sentía débil, quería creer que la tildaban de tal adjetivo antes que creer que lo era. Siempre esperaba el momento en que pudiera resaltar y no necesitar de otros para ello. Aunque sus características físicas no ayudaran mucho, desde su tono al hablar hasta el color porcelana de su piel; todavía mantenía la esperanza de ser aceptada y valorada.

En ello entraba a tallar Naruto, quien al comienzo quizás no tuvo el mejor trato a su persona al tildarla de "rara" pero con el pasar del tiempo supo retirar aquella imagen equívoca que tenia, y logro ganarse la aprobación del singular rubio.

Por muchos años de andar escondida tras los árboles, por fin podía observar a Naruto al rostro, aunque no negaba que la vergüenza le embargaba de una manera inevitable, limitándola a poder darse a conocer ante el chico que admiraba. Siempre con empeño y con pequeños pasos fue acercándose hasta que estar en la misma habitación que él, se le hizo posible. Hinata lo aceptaba, era muy tímida, y a la vez reconocía que esa timidez con la que veía a Naruto era absurda, retenía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Con mucho ahínco, aparte de ganarse la amistad de su amor platónico, consiguió otras. En un comienzo solía quedarse en clase durante los recesos, sentada en su pupitre y con la cabeza gacha, sonrojándose ante cualquier mirada que cayera en ella. Hinata esperaba alguien se le acercara, le invitara a formar parte de un circulo social, mas a la vez rehuía ante aquellos que intentaran traspasar su espacio personal, el cual contaba de 1 metro de radio de distancia. Ni siquiera al momento de formar grupos de estudios la ingenua peli-morada se encontraba capacitada de entablar conversación con el resto de integrantes. Y así durante casi toda su primaria Hinata se mantuvo callada bajo la sombra de una niñez llena de soledad. Una vez llegada la secundaria decidió cambiar, y tomar la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante. Sin embargo, por mucho empeño que le pusiera los resultados eran los mismos. Hinata pensaba que siempre viviría así, sin necesidad de usar su voz. Pero todos necesitamos un empujón, ¿cierto?

Y así fue como Naruto, el rebelde adolescente impulso a Hinata fuera de la densa neblina.

Sus pensamientos tuvieron fin una vez cerca de la entrada de su centro de estudios. Sonrió y abrazo la pequeña bolsa entre sus brazos. El vaho que expulso por su boca se perdió entre la brisa invernal y con grandes expectativas continuó su paso, ella no retiraría sus palabras. No, ella sería como él.

Ya puesto su pie en el enorme jardín del recibidor, intentó calmar los golpeteos dentro de su pecho. Se balanceó pasando el peso del talón a la punta de los pies y nerviosamente jugó con el lazo que arreglaba el plástico trasparente envolviendo su regalo. Unas pequeñas galletas de jengibre. Típico de la época navideña. Tenía la costumbre que en cada festividad se encargara de la preparación de la comida. No dudó ni un segundo en guardar parte de la masa y usarla al siguiente día.

Y allí se encontraba quien recibiría su pequeño detalle, ocultando su rostro bajo la gruesa chalina naranja que envolvía su cuello, caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro saludando a todo aquel conocido que se le cruzará. Naruto podía catalogarse como un adolescente muy sociable, que a pesar de tener problemas con algunos siempre solía encontrar la respuesta que finalizará los conflictos. Sin embargo existían excepciones en aquel saco. Hinata observó como Naruto se detenía al oír el chirrido de un auto al frenar, de por si todos los estudiantes realizaron tal acción. Frente a sus ojos la figura exponente de Uchiha Sasuke salía por la puerta de la enorme carrocería para luego cerrarla con claro enojo, azotándola. Una vez hecho esto se alejo mostrando al piloto.

Achicó la mirada intentando descifrar al desconocido de tez blanduzca además de la larga cabellera negra que caía por sus hombros. Retrocedió asustada cuando el extraño giro notando los inusuales orbes verdes amarillosos acompañados de unas leves sombras violáceas sobre su parpado hasta llegar al tabique. Trago temerosa y apretó más contra ella el regalo como protegiéndolo. De entre todas las personas del instituto, solo el grupo de Sasuke no lograba congeniar con Naruto. A veces Hinata lo comprendía, ambos eran opuestos, sin ninguna similitud que los atara, incluyendo el detalle que Uchiha solía estar metido en asuntos oscuros aunque la última noticia de la secundaria parecía señalar que Naruto también era parte de ello. Negó con la cabeza, su rubia admiración nunca haría tal cosa, nunca. Él estaba en lo alto, un chico sincero de gran corazón y sin necesidad de rebajarse a consumir drogas.

Tembló impotente al recordar como el amigo de Sasuke, Suigetsu; logro doparles, ocasionando la pérdida de memoria de muchos. Solo recordaba haber despertado al lado de un escandaloso Kiba que con sus ronquidos logro cortar su sueño.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al observar como Naruto se acercaba en su dirección, pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar el ceño fruncido grabado en el rostro de este. Más allá a unos metros Sasuke caminaba por el sendero paralelo al principal dirigiéndose a la entrada izquierda del edificio. Hinata abrió lentamente sus labios al captar las intenciones del rubio de querer seguirle, debía detenerle para así ofrecerle las galletas.

Con todo el esfuerzo puesto, la tímida chica forzó su tono de voz articulando un llamado. Un chillón "Naruto/kun" resonó alrededor del patio general y los estudiantes sin ninguna excepción giraron a observarle incluyendo a Sasuke.

Naruto rodó sobre sus talones y alzando una ceja extrañado se acercó a la introvertida muchacha no sin antes echar un vistazo a su objetivo. ¡Rayos! Por ahora, no era el momento.

— Hinata... ¡Hola! —Intentó cambiar su imagen seria por una simpática— ¿Sucedió algo?—.

Sus manos palparon la bolsa entre ellas ocasionando un ruido entre rasposo y crujiente.

— Yo... Buenos días —se inclino levemente dejando que su cerquillo cubriera su transparente mirada—.

— ¡No es necesario eso! —alzó sus palmas abiertas y sonriendo nervioso—.

Una vez enderezada sus pupilas blancas pasearon hasta encontrarse con un Sasuke claramente molesto. Se sorprendió ante tal retrato, provocando a la vez que su miedo creciera. Su respiración se aceleró y debido a la estación, el aliento fue tan visible en el ambiente.

— ¿Hinata, te encuentras bien? —preocupado Naruto se dirigió a ella—.

— Si... Naruto—kun— tuvo intenciones de retroceder pero una vez volvió a centrarse en aquel chico de extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, recordó sus motivos—.

No titubearía, ya había tomado el camino a seguir. Y esa era su meta, lo que tanto Naruto se había empeñado en enseñarle. Con sacudidas bailando a través de sus brazos, extendió el regalo hasta que este quedara a escasos centímetros, muy cerca del cuello del obsequiado. Los celestes se abrieron asombrados al percatarse de la acción de la pequeña adolescente y curioso recibió el presente resaltando los caramelos sobre los hombres de jengibre.

— Tu... ¿Hiciste esto para mi? —Naruto sonriente aproximó su rostro al de Hinata, entusiasmado—.

Por reacción retrocedió echa tomate y abrazando uno de sus brazos, asintió con ímpetu.

— ¡Gracias dattebayo! — Quitándose uno de los tirantes de su maletín logró trasladarlo hacia adelante y así poder guardar el obsequio—.

Un Naruto alegre giró con la finalidad de ingresar en el recinto estudiantil, pero se quedó parado dándole la espalda a Hinata quien ladeando su cuerpo volvió a encontrarse con Sasuke, serio y guardando emociones tras esa máscara irrompible. Dudosa se pregunto, ¿qué estaría pasando por la mente de Naruto al verle así?

El timbre se hizo escuchar y presurosa se acercó hasta quedar al lado del rubio. En silencio ambos retomaron su caminar. Hoy sería un largo día. Sin mencionar que era el último de clases así como de sus exámenes finales.

**(I)**

La blanca mirada se paseaba de un lado al otro, de izquierda a derecha, siendo testigo de la carrera a la que estaba siendo sometida la delegada general, Sakura. El desfile de año nuevo, el cierre del curso además de su graduación de la secundaria todos planificados para el Domingo, y solo horas faltaban para ello; se compadecía de la peli-rosa, estaba bajo mucha presión.

Las pruebas habían finalizado y la tarde daba lugar. Hinata retiró su atención de su compañera de clases para fijarla en el cielo, el color naranja estaba intentando englobar parte del celeste y las nubes daban un espectáculo a través de una danza lenta. El sonido del vidrio al caer seguido de un grito furioso alarmó a la pobre muchacha que al voltear su rostro, vio como Sakura jalaba de la oreja a un Naruto asustado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó a Ino quien cosía los últimos detalles de los atuendos—.

— Ya sabes como es... — suspiro cansada— Con su codo golpeo la vasija de pinturas, que descuidado —.

Los quejidos de Naruto circularon por todo el salón de clase y la preocupada pequeña Hyuga hizo intentos porque lo soltaran.

— Hey, ya suéltalo. Me esta causando una jaqueca con sus chillidos—.

Sakura se apartó ofendida y cruzando sus brazos encaró a la portadora de tal reclamo.

— Así que ahora si buscas defenderlo, ¿no Karin? —.

La tensión empezó a crecer entre los estudiantes de la sección "C". Y Naruto aprovechando la situación retrocedió dado que una vez las chicas armaran un lío verse involucrado era como participar en una guerra mundial. Con la mirada alertó a Shikamaru quien subió y bajo la cabeza comprendiendo el mensaje, transmitiéndolo con Kiba y Chouji.

— ¡Ino no puedo creer defiendas a Karin! —ofendida Sakura exclamó—.

— Tienes que admitir que eres una exagerada —entre risillas comentó—.

— ¡Y tu una puerca! —.

De Chouji el mensaje pasó hasta Shino seguido por Suigetsu y luego Juugo. Los muchachos paso por paso y sin girarse intentaron llegar hasta la puerta. Sasuke rodó los ojos zafándose del agarre de Juugo, no existía razón alguna para escapar. Naruto al verle con la intención de quedarse en el salón se acerco sigilosamente sin que las otras se percataran.

— ¿Hey bastardo que crees que haces? —.

Su ceja se levanto cuestionándole, no tenia porque responderle.

— ¡No me ignores! —.

Hinata bordeando el círculo de problemas consiguió llegar hasta lo que parecía ser el inicio de otro conflicto.

— ¿Te crees el muy cabrón no? —con enojo se impuso ante él—.

—Cierra esa boca antes que lo lamentes Naruto—.

—Ciérramela entonces—.

Acto seguido Hinata se sonrojó creyendo que la oración iba en doble sentido causando que los orbes celestes cayeran sobre su persona extrañados. Dio un salto una vez los irises ébanos se unieran a las claras. Hablaría, de una vez.

—Creo que... Debemos irnos —el sonido de su voz fue disminuyendo mientras finalizaba su diálogo—.

— ¡Oh cierto!— se tapo la boca debido al grito que dio, creyendo esto llamaría la atención, mas no fue así—.

Las acaloradas chicas continuaban con su discusión y por el color en su rostro en cualquier momento acabarían en el piso dándose golpes además de jalarse los cabellos entre si.

—Vamos Hinata —Naruto se hizo a un lado permitiendo que ella avanzara primero— Dado que Sasuke quiere terminar muerto aquí —.

Unió ambas cejas negras mostrando molestia. Y observo como Naruto con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos salía por la puerta acompañado de la Hyuga.

—Dobe —.

**(II)**

— ¡Uchiha esta frito! —gritó entre carcajadas Kiba apretándose el estomago y tirándose en el césped del jardín trasero—.

Juugo se incomodó ante su comentario y se apartó de la conversación. Mientras que Chouji y Suigetsu acompañaron entre risas animadas al chico de marcas rojas. Shikamaru viró su mirada y Shino negó con la cabeza desaprobando el comportamiento de sus compañeros. Todos sentados juntos en el gras cubierto por leves rastros de nieve.

El de coleta alzó la mano al visualizar a Naruto junto con Hinata ambos cargando diferentes bolsas plásticas.

— ¡Por fin! —Vocifero impaciente— Ya se habían tardado... ¿Por qué será? —.

Como siempre y digno de provocar las vergüenzas entre sus amigos, Kiba podía ser el culpable del casi colapso de la única chica allí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestiono Naruto confundido—.

Ahora podía confirmarlo Naruto era muy ingenuo. Las cabezas cayeron en sincronía. Muy ingenuo.

—Nada, nada —agitó la mano dejando de lado el tema—.

Cada uno recibió una bolsa con distintos contenidos, algunas era empanadas, otros emparedados. Con tranquilidad se dedicaron a saborear el aperitivo.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Todos aquí y sin matarnos —Shino mostro su opinión con voz profunda—.

— Tiene razón —señaló Kiba a éste, apoyándole—.

— ¿Es que acaso deseen le patee el trasero a Naruto? —Comentó divertido Suigetsu—.

La calma finalizo al escucharse el gruñido que resonó entre los labios del mencionado. Le estaba buscando pleito, y le encontraría si seguía así.

— Es una inofensiva broma— sonrió con una pizca de maldad sin intenciones de ella—.

— Ojala sea así... Porque sabes como acabará—.

— A la próxima ni Sasuke podrá salvarte porque yo mismo me encargare de detenerle —aires de superioridad rodearon su persona—.

— Yo pensaba que le lamías el trasero a Uchiha... —.

Un silencio se formo cuando Kiba hizo tal comentario. Y Suigetsu soltando un bufido se auto—elogio dándose una imagen indestructible.

— Hablar a espaldas de alguien es de mala educación—.

La cara de espanto que realizó dejó entre pasmados y divertidos a los presentes. Giró encontrándose con Sasuke y su bendita arruga en la frente, estaba dado por muerto.

— Y eso que no has escuchado las otras mierdas que a dicho de ti —Kiba introdujo cizaña al ambiente—.

Suigetsu lanzando improperios, con el chico perro como destinario, procuró no aceptar que la ceja del Uchiha estaba palpitando.

— Tú también hablaste de más Inuzuka—.

Kiba creyó sentir el viento colarse bajo su abrigo hasta introducirse por sus huesos ocasionándole escalofríos. Era hora de negar todo, o morir en el intento.

— ¡No es verdad! —aferrándose a su sitio nadie le obligaría a aceptarlo—.

— Yo aseguro haber creído escucharte hablar mal del bastardo— con una sonrisa Naruto secundó lo dicho por Juugo—.

Suigetsu corrió refugiándose al lado del otro acusado y así ver si entre ellos podían apoyarse. Sasuke viró los ojos, par de exagerados, como si le importara lo que hablasen. Igual consiguió su objetivo, humillarlos.

— ¿Terminaste de divertirte con las chicas, ah? —Naruto hablo dirigiéndose al único parado allí—.

Shikamaru ladeó los labios incómodo, aquello sonó como una réplica, una con rasgos de celos.

—No te incumben mis asuntos, y lo sabes. No me hagas volver a repetírtelo—.

Levantándose se aproximó encarando al dueño de sus revoluciones mentales y emocionales.

— ¡Y a ni no me hagas repetir, que si me involucra! —Reclamó colérico— ¡Entiéndelo! —.

Así otro conflicto empezó.

— Salimos de un problema para meternos en otro—.

— Problemático—.

Kiba alejándose de Suigetsu se sentó al lado de Hinata al notarla perturbada en su posición e ignorando la pelea inicio una conversación con ella.

—Ya se acerca la ceremonia de finalización y esos dos siguen discutiendo como jodidos niñatos—.

Acostumbrada al vocabulario grosero de su amigo asintió viendo como Naruto tomaba del abrigo a Sasuke y acercaba sus rostros.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de él?—.

Con las mejillas rojas volteó arrebatando la sonrisa sincera que formaba los labios de Kiba con su cristalina mirada.

— Él... es asombroso —apretó sus manos sobre su pecho—.

— Debes decírselo, falta poco y ni sabemos si Naruto logrará ingresar al bachillerato, ni yo se si también lo logre— fastidiado removió con rapidez sus mechones castaños—.

— Eso... ¡Eso no es verdad! —.

Impresionado no perdió la vista de como el vaho rodeó aquel sonrojado rostro de una Hinata arrebatada, con la finalidad de conseguir el siguiera teniendo esperanza.

— Entiendo... —sonrió agradecido— En ese caso tu también debes decírselo, así como yo me enfrentare al cojudo futuro —.

Kiba descubrió que aquella chica podía ponerse roja mucho más de lo permitido.

— ¡Hey par de aguantados! —Levantándose se sacudió la nieve sobre sus pantalones negros— Si tantas ganas se tienen no sean maricas y no nos arrojen su mierda a nosotros —harto cruzo los brazos—.

Ese día Inuzuka Kiba sentenció su muerte. Porque Naruto junto con Sasuke formaban el perfecto equipo de venganza y tortura.

**(III)**

Domingo. En el enorme auditorio se daba lugar la ceremonia de cierre que iba estar acompañada del desfile de fin de año. Sakura con su impecable uniforme daba el discurso, narrando las vivencias ocurridas durante su secundaria; contando las pequeñas anécdotas, peleas, parejas, amigos, sonrisas, lágrimas, cada detalle importaba; todo compañero formó parte del contenido de tal historia y finalizando con la voz quebrada dio por terminado un ciclo de aventuras. Los padres se pusieron de pie al igual que los alumnos, aplaudiéndole.

Bajando del escenario, el director ocupó su posición e inicio la entrega de los respectivos reconocimientos. Primeros puestos y los que lograron graduarse de la secundaria. Un sonriente Naruto orgulloso recibió su diploma, tras dos largas semanas de servicio comunitario consiguió un gran tutor que le ayudo a sobresalir en sus notas y no pasar rozando con calificaciones bajas.

— Bien hecho hijo— Minato despeino al menor seguido de una Kushina quien abrazo luego a este—.

Hinata desde lejos sonrió con ternura al ver aquella imagen. Pero a la vez recibió la mirada de Kiba lanzándole indirectas. Ese día ella se le declararía a Naruto.

Los futuros alumnos del 7mo año de secundaria entraron por la entrada principal del recinto con ramos de flores en mano.

— Denle la bienvenida a nuestro mañana —.

Los aplausos volvieron a escucharse y los estudiantes de 9no año subieron al estrado parándose frente a un menor. Naruto no dudo en posicionarse con Konohamaru, el pequeño nieto del viejo Sarutobi.

— Hoy es el gran día Naruto nii-chan — comento eufórico —.

Entonces los arreglos fueron recibidos y oficialmente estaban graduados.

**(IV)**

Hinata corría por los pasadizos, en unos minutos el desfile comenzaría y aún no lograba localizar a Naruto. Lo último que supo de él fue que se dirigió junto con Kiba en busca de una bebida caliente, pero pasado los minutos solo uno regreso, sabemos quien. Nerviosa subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, por fin había encontrado la fuerza para declarársele y exponer sus sentimientos pero la ausencia del rubio impedía realizar esa acción.

Con la respiración acelerada se acercó hasta el ala izquierda del edificio al escuchar un ruido, se recostó contra algunos casilleros rodeando la pared y asomándose, lo que vio, la dejó sorprendida.

Naruto acorralaba a Sasuke contra uno de los locker's, apretando sus gestos en señal de enojo mezclado con impotencia. Mientras que el último no se alejaba tanto de la misma expresión en su rostro.

Quizás estaban peleando de nuevo pero, ¿apartados del resto?

— ¿Por qué? —La rasposa voz llego a oídos de Hinata ocasionándole estremecimientos— ¿Por qué lo niegas?—.

La peli-morada observó atenta como los oscuros ojos penetraban a través de los resplandecientes celestes, transmitiéndole algo que ella no podía decodificar, solo Naruto podía, solo él.

— No insistas... La droga tuvo sus efectos y han aturdido tu cerebro, más de lo que ya estaba—.

El puño del furioso adolescente se estrelló contra el metal cayendo al lado de la cabeza de Sasuke quien no se inmutó ante eso.

— No juegues conmigo bastardo, yo se lo que sucedió —insistió— ¿o es que acaso deseas te haga recordarlo? —.

Él y sus juegos lleno de retos, solo debía lanzarlo y el gustoso aceptaría. Porque de eso se trataba de ver quién cedía primero, quién se rendía, quién ganaba. Porque quién ganara no saldría lastimado.

— Hazlo —alzándose pegó su nariz a la de Naruto provocándole—.

Cubrió su boca ante la revelación frente a su persona. Ellos dos... Los rivales, antiguos amigos, esos; se gustaban.

—Lo haré—.

Viajo a través de sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello y en el se perdió, primero con lentitud sus labios rozaron la nacarada piel ocasionando un cosquilleo molesto.

— ¿A que estas jugando?—.

El sonido de su limpia carcajada se escuchó y provocó que un resoplido escapara por la boca de Sasuke.

— ¿A que juegas tú?— respondió con otra pregunta— ¿Quién era el de esta mañana? —.

Si existía una palabra que detestará un Uchiha era "abarcar", no tenía porque darle explicaciones. Su vida no estaba para ser compartida, pues para formar parte de ella uno debía dejar atrás los lazos.

— Sasuke... —el aliento de Naruto acarició su oreja— Contéstame—.

— ¿Esta es tu manera de hacerme recordar?—.

Cortar lazos parecía tan sencillo. Porque inclusive hasta con su hermano Itachi pudo lograrlo, pero ahí abrazado a él estaba la excepción, su martirio. Aquel que se empeñaba en excavar bajo sus recuerdos, expulsando sus instintos, extrayéndole la razón.

Las manos de Naruto apretaron su cintura y con besos palpó la expuesta piel del cuello. Sus dedos se enredaron en la cabellera rubia hundiéndole, necesitaba más; más de sus besos, sus caricias, más de él. Le consumía en un remolino de emociones que creía haber guardado bajo llave, la adrenalina subió cuando su cuerpo chocó nuevamente con el metal y los dientes rasparon por entre su clavícula. Aquellas gustosas corrientes recorriéndole una vez estos se clavaron con fuerza sobre su epidermis. Apartándose imitó su acción, retirando la bufanda dejó esta cayera en dirección hacia el piso, le marcaría el bronceado cuello; y así lo hizo, generando que un gemido de placer se escuchara.

Hinata hipó e inmediatamente volvió a ocultarse pegándose a los casilleros.

— ¿Alguien anda ahí? —.

La voz de Naruto vibró entre sus tímpanos y escapando de tal escena corrió con rapidez borrando las imágenes pero sobretodo los sonidos.

**(V)**

Los débiles sollozos inundaban la cafetería. En su mayoría los alumnos se encontraban desfilando por las calles dejando cautivados a los espectadores. Pero en una de las esquinas del comedor una inocente muchacha con el corazón roto lloraba. Debía verlo venir. No existía un motivo para el comportamiento de Naruto, solo el de un chico que parecía perdido en su mundo; su centro, Sasuke. A veces era tan ingenua, tan tonta. Negarse ante esos hechos, imposible no notarlo. A Naruto le gustaba Sasuke y a Sasuke, Naruto. Se correspondían así que resignada llego a la conclusión que todo ese trato de enemigos enfrentándose era solo una fachada para ocultar su verdadera relación.

Con el dorso de su chaqueta seco los restos de lágrimas y balanceando sus piernas en el aire, los hipidos volvieron otra vez.

La risa de un escandaloso Kiba se escucho y Hinata disimulando su estado de ánimo se enderezo.

— ¡Hinata! —Expresó sonriente al lado de Shikamaru— El desfile esta por finalizar así que volvimos a dejar los disfraces—.

El acompañante, perspicaz analizó el rostro de la dulce Hinata, había estado llorando.

— Por cierto... ¿Dime como te fue?— de forma traviesa se dirigió a ella—.

Y explotó.

Kiba presuroso pasea por los lados de su amiga intentando calmarla de alguna forma. El otro presente acercándoseles y deteniendo al desesperado Inuzuka posó uno de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—.

Los blancos irises brillantes y acuosas temblaron.

— No... No puedo —con voz frágil habló—.

— Oh, ese retrasado de Naruto ya verá —remangándose la chaqueta alzo un puño— ¡Le haré pagar! ¡Le sacaré la mierda por lo marica y puto que resulto ser!—.

Shikamaru carraspeó.

— ¿Podrías explicármelo? —.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Asintió— Animé a Hinata para que confesara sus sentimientos a Naruto y por lo que veo ese cabrón le acaba de partir el corazón—.

El chico de coleta volviendo su atención a la chica entendió porque se encontraba llorando, pero algo no le cuadraba. Naruto no solía ser el tipo de hombre que lastimaría a una dama mucho menos a alguien con esa imagen tan frágil como Hinata.

— No... — siseo llorosa la chica—No, no fue así—.

Deshaciendo su entrecejo fruncido, Kiba inclinó su rostro confundido, entonces ¿a que se debía las lágrimas de su amiga?

— Ellos… —gimoteo— Sasuke-kun… –el transparente llanto corrió por sus mejillas ante el susurro en forma de lamento—.

— Con que Uchiha… Ahora si le partiré el culo—.

El único con un poco de razón presente suspiro rendido, por las actitudes arrebatas de su amigo algún día —esperaba sea lejano— acabarían involucrados en un embrollo sin salida.

— Calma… —pidió fastidiado— Hinata se más precisa—.

Asintió apretando los labios para así detener los sentimientos desbordantes que le imposibilitaban hablar con claridad.

—Naruto-kun –pausadamente dijo— él… Junto con Sasuke-kun —.

Shikamaru amplió sus ojos y con rapidez dio palmaditas sobre ella. Ahora todo encajaba perfectamente. Seguro, de algún modo, consiguió enterarse del reciente gusto de Naruto por los chicos, aunque ello no estaba completamente afirmado ya que solo parecía mostrar esos aspectos por Sasuke, solo hasta que sus inclinaciones apuntaran a más hombres estaría seguro de dos cosas o era homosexual o bisexual, y dado el carácter de la sociedad, de preferencia lo mejor seria estar en el segundo grupo; y eso, que aún con ello, inevitable era el rechazo que obtendría.

— ¿Que sucedió con esos dos? –cuestiono Kiba curioso —.

— No es nada serio— alejándose de la pequeña Hyuga guardo sus manos en los saquillos del pantalón—

— Pero… entonces ¿Por qué Hinata estaba llorando?—.

— No… Eso no –intento dar por zanjado el tema— Kiba-kun no es tan grave como parece—.

Shikamaru asintió con lentitud y lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento a la chica.

— Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen –se hundió de hombros— Pero si alguna vez Naruto te lastima házmelo saber, ¡que yo mismo le dejaré sin herencia!—.

Hinata se desmayo en aquel instante.

**(VI)**

Los pequeños copos de nieven cubrían el cuerpo sentado en la entrada de la disco. El cielo se pintaba de un azul oscuro con algunos pequeños puntos blancos brillando y alumbrando la noche, la luna había decidido ocultarse tras las nubes grises y el frio se filtraba bajo las gruesas ropas aun a pesar de estar capacitadas para impedirlo. Algunos pasos aproximándose vibraron por las calles y el sujeto levantó su rostro escondido bajo su chalina.

— Hoy has llegado temprano –dijo sobando sus manos intentado darles calor—.

— Sí… No me apetecía estar en casa – su roja nariz se hundió en el material de lana resguardándose del viento—.

— Me enteré de lo sucedido, así que eres correspondido—.

Alterado se levantó del escalón y sin prestar atención al rastro de nieve en sus prendas de vestir buscó una explicación a lo dicho por Shikamaru.

— ¿De donde sacaste eso? –Sintiéndose perdido pidió un sustento a su frase—.

— Hinata los vio…—.

Naruto dejo al descubierto su expresión despavorida y jalándose los mechones rubios, camino en círculos desesperado. A ese paso todos se enterarían, hasta Sasuke.

— Carajos, carajos, carajos—.

Siendo testigo del espectáculo que le ofrecía, no le quedo de otra ser quien apaciguara las descontroladas reacciones de ese rubio revoltoso.

— Detente, que me estas mareando— llevo una mano a su frente masajeándose las sienes— Kiba estaba presente… —de nuevo el gesto de un horrorizado Naruto se hizo presente— pero Hinata no menciono lo sucedido, Kiba cree ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea, como siempre—.

El aire regreso a sus pulmones al igual que su tranquilidad, pero estaba obviando otro factor, ella, la inocente Hyuga.

— ¿Cómo lo tomo? –con temor interrogó —.

— No muy bien, aún sigue en shock y eso es todo un problema—.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, la suela de su zapato bailo contra la acera, repiqueteando. Ello era grave, excesivamente grave. Tenía que conversarlo con Hinata y aclarar el asunto.

— Entonces… ¿Uchiha y tu?—.

Regreso a la realidad pestañeando. Oh, Sasuke y él, sonaba tan bien en una oración, un desperdicio que eso no fuera a suceder ni en un millón de años. Su relación quedaría catalogada como la de dos rivales con ganas de toquetearse. Ni más ni menos. Sobrepasar la delgada línea de la competencia, donde ambos se enfrentaban el uno al otro, solo ello. Por consecuencia arrinconarse entre ambos eran uno más de sus desafíos. Dichosa su vida que le cogía por detrás para cagarle los sentimientos.

— La existencia de un Naruto y Sasuke –entre comillas envolvió sus nombres— es imposible, dado que el bastardo que me gusta es un hijo de… —la frase quedo en el aire— No lo diré por respeto a Mikoto—san —.

Shikamaru sonrió divertido.

Las horas pasaron entre una conversación trivial para que posteriormente la disco abriera, permitiendo el ingreso de los adultos de edad legalmente. A excepción del grupo de Naruto que colándose por la puerta trasera lograron pasar por el almacén, todo un logro.

Una melodía resonó en el cuarto lleno de cajas y sobresaltado Kiba buscó entre sus ropas el culpable de dicho sonido. Su celular.

—Sí, sí. Ya entramos—.

Chouji acompañado de una bolsa de papitas con sabor a barbacoa observó al parlanchín muchacho entablar una charla por el móvil con la desconocida llamada entrante. Shikamaru hastiado retiro el teléfono de las manos de Kiba quien replicaba porque se lo devolviese. Asombrado un nombre resaltaba en la pantalla de éste.

— ¿Hinata?—.

Seguidamente Naruto giró hasta acercarse donde el portador del celular, y acercar su oído hasta la parte trasera del objeto.

—Shikamaru-kun… —.

Unas femeninas voces rondaban alrededor del auricular y mirándose entre ellos forzaron con sus gestos a que Kiba les ofreciera una explicación.

— Las invite— con encogimiento expresó—.

Dado que terminaron expuestos ante sus travesuras nocturnas, ayudaron a que sus compañeras Ino, Sakura y Hinata ingresaran al igual que ellos sin ser descubiertos.

— ¡Esto es emocionante! –Exclamo la rubia— me siento como una prófuga de la ley—.

Caminando por los pasillos todos voltearon a verla ante su distintivo comentario. Pero luego lo ignoraron.

— Quien esta prófugo es Naruto—.

El codazo que recibió en las costillas por parte de Sakura le quito la respiración y ofendido Naruto un manotazo en su cabeza le dedico. Kiba siempre solía ser el lesionado en toda reunión.

— Vaya… —.

Las tres chicas maravilladas se perdieron entre las luces que deambulaban por el lugar, alumbrando la pista de baile, la barra con focos de neón rodeándole y distintas personas moviéndose bajo una esfera giratoria. Aquello era un espectáculo de diferentes colores, asombrándolas y cautivándoles.

En un santiamén Ino jaló a Shikamaru quien sin poder impedirlo fue arrastrado hasta el centro de la discoteca. Kiba se apartó del grupo y con su identificación falsa pidió unos cocteles al barman.

El resto se permitió disfrutar de la música electrónica, algunos sentados y otros parados meneándose al compas de la melodía.

Hinata en una esquina apartada alzo sus albos ojos hasta notar el enorme balcón que se encontraba a mitad del segundo piso, la zona V.I.P. Parpadeó visualizando el cabello rojo con un corte degrafilado, imposible no suponer que la dueña de esas características pertenecía a nadie más que Karin. Y si examinaba mejor la situación ella no debía estar sola. Unos pasos a la izquierda y acertó con su idea. El distinguido porte Uchiha, apoyado de espaldas en el barandal con los codos sobre esta.

— Hinata no se como decirte esto pero yo… —Naruto detuvo su habla al percatarse de la poca atención que esta le dedicaba así que siguiendo la dirección de su mirada se encontró con el porqué de ello—.

La estruendosa risa rebotó entre las paredes, y a pesar de la bulla fue capturada por los oídos de un furioso Naruto, Karin estaba coqueteando con Sasuke.

— Miren… el rubio bonito y su pandilla están aquí—.

Ambos adolescentes giraron encontrándose con Suigetsu llevando entre sus manos dos jarras enormes con cerveza en ellas.

— No estoy de humor –comentó regresando su foco donde Sasuke—.

— Ya veo… —susurró apoyando su antebrazo en el hombro de éste sin soltar las bebidas— Protegiendo a tu prima, lastima que ella desee que Sasuke se la folle—.

Naruto volteó su rostro rabioso, aun a pesar que su relación con la chica no fuera de las mejores, no negaba que era parte de su familia y por tal alguien importante para él. Hinata delicadamente apretó el entrecejo y percibió a diferencia del otro, que Suigetsu ignoró por completo los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio.

Una tercera presencia apareció en el balcón frente a los compañeros del busca-problemas, de nuevo las dudas se formularon en la mente de Naruto. ¿Quién era aquel sujeto?

— ¿Juugo? –El tonto pensamiento fue expulsado por su boca y Suigetsu contradijo lo dicho—.

— No, es el gran Orochimaru—.

El nombre le trajo tantas memorias involucrando a su padrino Jiraya así como su abuela Tsunade. Ese extraño ya no parecía tan desconocido como creía.

— Es quien se encarga de ofrecernos las drogas. Divertido, ¿no?—.

Fin del capítulo 5

**Skins**

* * *

_Por cierto, ¿han visto el manga? OMG esta asdfdsdfgfdsa en su punto máximo._

Verdad, mil disculpas se supone debían graduarse en marzo y recién conseguí tal información pero ya que irán al bachillerato, y ser aceptados mediante el examen es todo un proceso algo así como es en mi país decidí que se preparen por un mes y medio y a finales de febrero sea el examen. Ya verán en el otro capítulo. Cuando estén en bachillerato la dinámica cambiará, al menos no me equivoque en las estaciones ;A;

Por último:

Conteste sus reviews el link de la imagen esta en mi perfil.

Dado que nos acercamos a la recta final de la primera temporada les daré los nombres de los últimos capítulos.

**Capitulo 6:** Alexitimia

**Capitulo 7:** Lo rojo viene de familia

**Capitulo 8:** Fraude narcisista

**Capitulo 9:** Todos

Si, solo serán 9 capítulos para la primera temporada, todos pensaran que el fic ha sido _muy sano_ a pesar de referirse a **Skins **pues dado que tienen 15 años y estamos en Japón es un tanto complicado adaptarlo a tal pero aun faltan 4 capítulos que pueden cambiarlo. No se, estoy muy emocionada con el próximo capitulo, en serio. Y recuerden esto va lento pero seguro.

Nos vemos y espero sus Reviews con sus opiniones (:

Atte.: Aadi Lee


	6. Alexitimia

No ha sido la mejor semana y **disculpen la tardanza ante todo**, desde quehaceres y atrasarme en el curso de _Matemática III_, hasta estar involucrada en la política en mi facultad (sí, el tercio estudiantil —uy que bonito suena xD—) eso de ser ingeniera es todo un proceso lento y dificultoso. En fin, dado que la próxima semana es "Semana Santa" (valga la redundancia) intentaré aprovecharlo para escribir más, pero a la vez si mencione lo primero es debido a que ya me estoy acercando a mis parciales así que quiero entiendan que habrá momentos donde me demore en actualizar, y no porque yo lo desee así. Perdonen Chiquis, cualquier cosa les avisaré, promesa.

Y con respecto a Termorregulación, creí podría publicar esta semana, pero mi horario además de practicas, no lo facilitó, lo más probable sea la próxima semana y así sucesivamente "Diamonds" y con respecto al otro fanfic tendré que suspenderlo hasta Junio, si se puede antes uff seria asombroso.

**DISCLAMER: **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke. Fin._

* * *

**SKINS**

**Temporada 1: Arouse**

**Capitulo 6:** Alexitimia

Existe un momento, ese pequeño momento donde todo se detiene y no tiene explicación. Solo sucede. Es el instante en que encuentras tu manera de desaparecer, abstraerte; aquel lapso en que vives esos pequeños adormecimientos en cada poro de tu piel, donde te pierdes bajo un manto de divagaciones intentando encontrarle sentido a ello, a eso que despierta en ti un… Realmente no puedes explicarlo. Y no sabes si es malo, o bueno. Solo sabes que esta ahí, dentro de ti, esperando ser libre.

Buscarle, algún porque a estos pequeños golpeteos bajo tu pecho, o a las cadenas de vaivén recorriendo por tu piel, estremeciéndote. No, no puedes.

Sentimientos, esa palabra que un diccionario fácilmente puede ser definida, pero tú, tú no eres capaz de darle importancia a ello. Eres tan igual a lo demás; sin embargo algo te detiene, algo te hace ser la excepción. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es ese sonido parecido de unas baquetas al estrellarse con el tambor? ¿Proviene de adentro de ti? ¿Acaso una sinfonía completa se hospeda en tu cuerpo?

Pánico, deberías ser apto de poder describirlo, de llevar contigo aquella sensación, porque al parecer te estas volviendo loco. Lo irónico es que eres tan inmutable, tanto que te asustas de ti mismo… Figurativamente, ya que tu rostro sigue igual que siempre, estoico. Ansiedad, deberías sentirte nervioso, que el aire te falte, sudar hasta deshidratarte. Pero tú… Sinceramente tú.

— ¡Sai!—.

El aludido giro su rostro captando en su mirar el color rosado chillón, como si se tratara de un cartel con luces de neón.

— Llevo llamándote hace más de diez minutos, ¿en dónde esta tu cabeza?—exclamó cruzándose de brazos—.

— Sakura—san… —.

La sonrisa con forma de una curva simétrica se esculpió en su rostro, incomodando como tantas veces a la delegada del 10mo año escolar.

— Recuerda que necesitamos entregar el trabajo de Física para este jueves—.

— De acuerdo—.

Con desconfianza la chica se hizo a un lado y continúo con su caminar ignorando por completo las últimas palabras del muchacho.

— Mandona…— un susurro imperceptible—.

Finales de Abril, un nuevo ciclo daba comienzo a esta experiencia del bachillerato. Como todos los años los alumnos se preparaban para lo que seria la prueba de ingreso. En su mayoría no lograban los resultados necesarios para ser parte de entre sus opciones de escuelas, y debido a ello muchos se separaban de sus amigos para buscar otras elecciones.

Sai a diferencia –otra más— del resto, rindió el examen en el mes de setiembre, dado que se encontraba adelantado frente a un adolescente promedio, consiguió la puntuación más alta obteniendo el primer puesto. No le sorprendió ni tampoco emociono, él solo al recibir la correspondencia; donde le admitían como estudiante de bachillerato, tomó el sobre entre sus manos, leyó el contenido e ingreso en su nuevo hogar, uno de tantas veces.

Con frecuencia su familia solía mudarse. Familia… No estaba seguro de poder llamarlo así, menos hogar, solo podría ser una área con cuatro paredes que le protegían del exterior. Debería sentirse dichoso de tener la oportunidad única, gracias a su padre, casi padre. Si no le causo asombro enterarse que era adoptado mucho menos una carta con su aceptación. No consideraba a nadie importante en su vida, ya que poco era el tiempo que permanecía en un lugar. Su tutor Danzo con frecuencia realizaba viajes y debido a ello el nunca tuvo un sitio fijo donde podía crear lazos, vínculos, un amigo.

Su relación con su apoderado no era de las mejores solo se comunicaban con monosílabos y de vez en cuando oraciones que no sobrepasaban las diez palabras. Se sorprendió que tras dos meses aun se encontraran en Japón, y al ser inscrito en esta nueva escuela comprendió la razón. El director era viejo amigo de Danzo. Así que para Sai una nueva rutina se abría paso. Como cuando en diciembre llegó a modo de visitante y conoció al tal Gaara. Un chico algo particular así como el sujeto con peinado de cacatúa de nombre Sasuke. Asimilando ambas personalidades creyó todos los alumnos de aquel recinto serian de aspecto orgulloso y gruñón, así como de reservados e impertérritos.

Fue su fascinación que el primer día de clases se encontrara con una variación entre los estudiantes, desde alegres y sociables, así como de lo contrario. Buscando en la lista de secciones, admiró cada sello que caracterizaba en las personas a su alrededor.

"_Aula A"_

No hizo amago de buscar entre los nombres algún conocido, ya que era obvio la razón del porque no. Solo continúo con su paso, además de su escudriñamiento, repasando entre los cuerpos de los adolescentes.

Una semana pasó y nunca palabras compartió, solo las necesarias. Hizo un primer intento, cuando se percató que se encontraba en la misma clase que Gaara y su otro amigo Sasuke, ¿por qué debían ser amigos, verdad? Aunque hayan peleado, ya que los amigos pelean, según su percepción. Pero este no le contestaba con frases, únicamente hacia sonidos de "sí" y "no", eso a Sai le incomodó, y aun a pesar de eso nunca lo demostró. Luego alguien le llamó mucho la atención, y recordaba de alguna conversación haber escuchado aquel nombre, que por cierto le traía a la cabeza el término "Ramen". Vivo y brillante como un sol, único en su especie. Con su sonrisa radiante como marca propia y su potente voz, características que maravillaron al recién llegado.

Y a partir de allí, Sai siempre procuraba estar cerca de Naruto, como se llamaba su reciente interés. No amoroso, pero si consideraba a aquel chico como un buen prospecto de amistad. Según los tantos libros que siempre consultaba para así mejorar sus relaciones sociales. Debido a eso en la segunda semana de clases tomó la decisión de iniciar una charla con él, ya que parecía sencillo entablar una con éste. Sin embargo cuando el momento sucedió, Sai se quedo paralizado con una atemorizante sonrisa que escarapelo la piel al asustadizo Naruto, quien se deslizo a un costado, para así alejarse del sombrío ambiente.

Falló, de nuevo. Tal vez esos dos no encajan con su ser, tal vez debía encontrar otra persona más parecida a él, ¿pero quien?

Se detuvo delante de la entrada del salón y una idea se cruzo con su mente. Justo en ese instante por su lateral, pasó Sasuke seguido de su escuadrón con Karin como líder, siempre detrás de él. Sai miro de reojo captando los tratos que el chico tenia frente a sus demás compañeros. Era envidiado, admirado e inclusive odiado, sin mencionar que era el amor no correspondido de una enorme cantidad de alumnado femenino. Sasuke revolucionaba a todo aquel que se le entrometiera en el camino, principalmente de forma negativa.

He ahí su respuesta. El parecido físico inexplicable, la mascara que cubría sus gestos, el abandono hacia los vínculos, su sobresaliente en lo intelectual. Estaba hecho. Como dos gotas dignas de poder compartir una amistad para toda la vida. Creyó haber logrado dar el significado de euforia, pero fue interrumpido por la delegada; que hincándole con la parte trasera de su lapicero, le indicó ingresara al salón antes de que provocara su enojo.

Obediente, se dirigió a su asiento sin borrar su característica mueca en su boca. Comenzaría con los planes, cuya finalidad tenía volverse el mejor amigo de Uchiha Sasuke. Colgando su maletín en el borde de tu taburete e intentando extraer del interior sus materiales de estudio, se encontró con la azulada mirada de Naruto, que al ser sorprendido se volteó presuroso, comportándose indiferente. Aún a pesar de abrir sus horizontes con nuevas amistades, ese chico no podía dejar de tener toda su curiosidad.

La clase de Cálculo dio inicio y sacando su libreta de dibujos se dedicó a plasmar en ella la figura del profesor Ibiki, trazando con delicadeza el carbón sobre la hoja dándole unas sombras leves que acompañaran los espacios vacios y le proporcionara más realismo. Quizás no era un experto en emociones humanas, no lograba transmitirlas, mucho menos explicarlas. Pero consciente estaba de su existencia, que yacían bajo su piel o corazón, o de donde sea que salieran esos pequeños aguijonazos recorriendo su persona y causándole molestias. Según su terapia, una buena manera de expresarlos era a través de los dibujos y por eso solía usar un cuaderno para ello, sin importar la hora o ya sea un momento inadecuado, mientras más empleara el arte de pintar, se le facilitaría alcanzar a otros a través de aquella acción.

Los murmullos a su alrededor se detuvieron y extrañado de eso alzó la cabeza, saliendo del mundo en que siempre se alojaba. El docente examinaba los detalles, el contraste de los grises y blancos a un lado suyo. Sai sin inmutarse paseó sus apagados irises por las cicatrices en la piel ajena, una de ellas bajando desde la mejilla hasta la barbilla.

— Esto… —cogió la libreta entre sus dedos— Es inaceptable—.

Y llevándosela la dejó en su escritorio, regresando a su zona de inicio para empezar a escribir en el pizarrón, continuando con el tema del curso. Las miradas se posaron en el pálido chico que sin saber que hacer balanceo sus ojos de un lado al otro.

**(I)**

Las clases finalizaron, y debido a que eran las primeras semanas, los clubes aun no abrían sus puertas a los estudiantes. Esto les ofrecía un sábado libre de estudio.  
Naruto estirándose, se permitió disfrutar de las buenas noticias. Un fin de semana sin quehaceres, eso solo indicaba una cosa, salida nocturna. Se apoyó en el muro y afirmando la planta de uno de sus pies contra ésta, asentó su mirar en el reloj verde alrededor de su muñeca. Se estaba tardando y necesitaba estar en casa para antes de las tres.

La brisa primaveral se coló bajo su camisa también provocando que sus mechones rubios se agitaran. Dichoso se sentía de poder continuar este nuevo año junto a sus amigos. Gracias al asombroso Killer Bee, logro el cometido que se propuso, continuar en su misma escuela al lado de sus compañeros. Y es que los dos meses de trabajo comunitario le ofrecieron una gran oportunidad, como la de recordar a su antiguo niñero y ganarse un asombroso tutor. Lo extraño, es que ese sujeto con aires de creerse rapero, poseía un gran conocimiento, cosas de la vida.

— Vámonos… —.

La apacible voz llego a sus oídos y dejando de recargarse contra la pared, metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Ya te tardabas mucho— con una mueca de incomodidad persiguió con su mirada el caminar de su compañero de proyecto—.

—Que sea lo más rápido posible —tomando una pose altanera se dirigió a éste— Quizás tu tengas tiempo libre, pero alguien como yo no—.

Resoplando, viró sobre sus talones y su caminar inició, sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Lo mejor era ello, no confrontarle. No después de un largo mes separados.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —.

Ambos muchachos giraron ante el llamado. Y una vez se percataron del dueño del grito, los vellos de Naruto se erizaron. Otra vez ese sujeto con anormales características. Tiempo de escapar, se dijo a si mismo.

— Eh, bastardo… Ignórale, se nos hará tarde— sugirió cautelosamente, sin intenciones de que sonara como una imposición —.

Indiferente ante el comentario formulado, le dio la espalda y se fijó en su copia barata.

— Malnacido –susurró herido Naruto, ante su insensibilidad—.

Recuperando el aliento Sai se paró frente a ambos vagando sus ojos entre ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— sin tacto, directo se pronunció—.

Parpadeó confuso, no había pensando en una excusa por la cual dirigirle la palabra, solo actuó por impulso al notarle en medio de la acera. Estaba metido en un embrollo y su cerebro tenía que formular una buena justificación.

— Yo… —se encontró con el ceño fruncido y desconfiado del rubio— Yo… —una gran oportunidad para conocer a esos personajes únicos, no la dejaría pasar— Necesito ayuda con mi proyecto ya que mi compañera dividió los ejercicios entre los dos —.

— Ese no es mi asunto—.

Naruto enojado por el poco trato que Sasuke tenía con otros, suspiro resignado. Quizás estaba mal, juzgando a aquel tipo con sonrisa terrorífica. Además comprendía su posición, él también tuvo la oportunidad de compartir grupo con Sakura y ella podía ser una gran amiga pero sobreponía los estudios antes que la amistad.

— Vamos… Puedes acompañarnos—.

Sasuke de reojo observó como la expresión de Naruto alumbraba el rostro del otro, ese idiota era capaz de mejorar cualquier situación con solo mostrar su alegría. Y eso le irritaba.

El camino con dirección hacia la morada de los Uzumaki's fue incómodo. El único que a veces realizaba comentarios —fuera de lugar— no recibía respuesta de los otros dos, así que se abstuvo nuevamente en intentar realizar contacto con ellos. Su parecido iba más allá del físico.

— Por cierto… —pero un segundo esfuerzo a nadie le hacia daño— ¿Qué sucedió con tu libreta?—.

Los tres chicos se detuvieron en el inicio de la pista, sobre sus cabezas un semáforo colgaba marcando la luz roja.

— Ibiki-san me lo devolvió— el crudo gesto hizo su aparición y Naruto se regañó a si mismo por su comportamiento amable— Menos mal porque lo necesito—.

El silbido sardónico no demoró en escucharse. Sai confundido prestó atención a la acción hecha por su compañero Uchiha.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —acostumbrado a su distintiva actitud prepotente, encaró al dueño de tal adjetivo—.

— No pudiste escoger mejor Naruto —ladeó su cabeza de forma petulante— Se parecen tanto, igual de débiles—.

En un pestañeo, encontró a Sasuke contra el poste del semáforo arrugando su entrecejo, enfrentando el malestar del rubio. Esos dos debían ser muy buenos amigos. La lógica de Sai solo podía surgir gracias a las diferentes bibliotecas que consultaba a diario.

— Me encantaría poder encontrar una amistad tan sincera como la suya—.

Enredado en el comentario ajeno, soltó el borde de la camisa de Sasuke. Mientras que el último solo pudo pensar; ¿amigos? Cosa del pasado.

— Estas… Confundiéndote—.

La apenada además de impotente mirada bajo en segundos, las palabras duras expresadas por esa figura gélida tocaron hondo su corazón. Pero tenía razón, los amigos no se toquetean, ni se pierden en el cuello del otro, mucho menos dejan marcas alrededor de este. Los amigos no hacen eso.

Hipnotizado por las expresiones de Naruto, Sai se encargó de absorberlas, cada uno de ellas. Como si un nuevo conocimiento entrara a través de él, esto era algo que los libros no podían otorgarle, solo la experiencia.

Mientras que el restante se preguntaba, ¿qué tanto tenía Naruto en la cara que dejó entre absorto y aturdido a ese plagio suyo?

— Continuemos—.

Cortando las meditaciones de los otros. Empezaron nuevamente su marcha. Esta vez, sí en completo silencio.

**(II)**

El cálido ambiente que la vivienda Uzumaki ofrecía dejo hechizado al nuevo visitante, siendo el único. Y es que Sasuke ya conocía muy bien la estructura interior de aquel hogar. La única diferencia era la ubicación de algunos muebles, que de seguro la señora Kushina propuso cambiar.

Una vez dentro los tres se deshicieron de sus zapatos dejándolos en el recibidor. Naruto subió por las escaleras seguido de Sasuke. Sai sin entender la razón de la confianza que tenia éste para entrar sin pedir permiso, supuso que lo dicho por él era una gran mentira. Solo una forma de tapar sus sentimientos como su persona hacia.

Cuando los escalones acabaron se adentro en la habitación del dueño de casa. Las paredes forradas por un tapiz naranja pálido acompañado de algunos puntos verdes, la computadora en una esquina, en la contraria su ropero y al lado de la enorme ventana yacía su cama. Pero quizás lo que más resaltaba era el desorden.

— No me sorprende sigas igual de desorganizado que siempre—.

El chasquido que lanzo Naruto ante el comentario, provoco un interés singular en Sai. Un interés hacia la relación de esos dos.

— Veo que no te has olvidado por completo de mí, Sasuke— mordaz contestó—.

El monosílabo sardónico no se hizo esperar y provocó que los focos azulinos cayeran fulminantes en él.

— Fascinante…—.

Así como en la avenida, nuevamente Sai conseguía desconcertarles con sus palabras sin sentido.

— Tu definitivamente tienes graves problemas —aseveró Naruto rascándose la cabeza algo perdido—.

El sonido de una melodía relajante predominó alrededor de las cuatro paredes. Naruto prestó atención a como Sasuke de entre sus cierres sacaba su celular observando la pantalla y deslizando su dedo por ella. El espectador pudo deducir por el gesto en su rostro que ese bastardo se iría. Oh, pero no le dejaría.

— No, Sasuke ¡Claro que no! —Frenándole se interpuso entre él y la puerta— Tenemos que acabar el trabajo de Física, y necesito esta calificación—.

Mofándose de la actitud contraria clavó la palma de su mano contra la madera ocasionando un golpe sonoro como advertencia.

— Aléjate —expresó demandante—.

Alzando sus labios en forma de un mohín, se aferró a los tablones como una vez lo hizo con un casillero para salvarle del patriarca Uchiha. Si Sasuke quería jugar a quien podía resistir más, entonces seria digno de ser su rival.

—Oblígame, te-me —.

El apodo con que solía denominarle se introdujo por el orificio del oído, colándose entre el tímpano y de algún modo retumbando su cerebro que mandando ondas provocó una reacción inaudita en su corazón, ocasionando que este bombeara con rapidez. No permitiría volviera a picarle de tal forma. Nunca.

Sai sintiéndose excluido del escenario disfruto cada movimiento dado entre esos dos, por como se retaban, ninguno se echaba para atrás, firmes el uno con el otro, imponiéndose a su manera. Aquello le encantaba. Efectivamente este nuevo mundo para él era extraordinario.

— ¿Acaso es lo único con lo que puedes darme? –Empujándole, Sasuke se detuvo a escasos centímetros, evitando la caída de una lámpara tras suyo—.

— Solo es el comienzo— con agiliza lanzó una patada hasta dar cerca de la cabeza de Naruto rozándole la oreja—.

Protestó a causa del ardor que le produjo la fricción del zapato de éste contra el cartílago de su oído; y sobándose, corrió contra él, cayendo juntos sobre el enorme colchón.

No supo como, pero tal vez en ese momento algo dentro de si mismo comprendió que aquello frente a sus ojos no se trataba de lo denominado amistad. Ello iba más allá que un simple trato entre camaradas. Esos dos tenían algo más, pero ¿como podía ser designado?

El ruido de un choque alarmó al pensativo muchacho, encontrándose a Naruto encima de Sasuke con intento de dominarle y evitar que escapara, atrapándole.

— Maldito bastardo, no te muevas— el codo del preso bajo él, golpeó su barbilla dejándole una mancha roja sobre esta— ¡Eso dolió! —Reclamó—.

— Aguántate –habló entre dientes dándole un rodillazo en su estómago—.

Como darle una explicación a esa imagen que le ofrecían, un concepto que aclarara lo que tanto se empeñaba en resolver, pero si él no podía, se imaginaba que tanto Naruto como Sasuke tampoco lo habían hecho.

— ¡¿Qué mierda sucede contigo?! —Gritó colérico— Te pido un favor y ni eso puedes, ¡egoísta! –Sus manos se engancharon a las muñecas ajenas hundiéndolas en el colchón—.

El subir y bajar de su pecho, recuperando la respiración, permitió que su espacio se rodeara de un silencio, encontrando la casi calma después de la tormenta.

— Quítate —con voz pausada pidió—.

— No— tajante respondió— Quiero entenderte, ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar? —Los cerúleos transmitieron su mensaje impregnándose bajo los azabaches— ¿Acaso lo que te pido no es importante?… ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que nuestra amistad significaba para mí?— apretó más el agarre disgustando a la piel contraria, unas cadenas rosáceas se girarían torno a ellas—.

Y allí estaban enfrentándose, por segunda vez. Como si de un ciclo se tratara, uno en donde no se hallaba la salida. Y aunque quisieran negarlo les gustaba formar parte de aquel círculo vicioso, porque era su única manera de comunicarse. De tentarse.

—Supéralo—.

Algunas veces, en el pasado solía mantenerse callado muy a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con el resto. Sin embargo una costumbre nació desde lo profundo, no lastimar a los demás. Inclusive con su porte altanero y presumido, Sasuke conocía la huella real de una herida, tanto física como psicológica; es por ello que solo con gestos comunicaba su fastidio. No obstante, el presente era otro caso; en el que la capa acuosa de los brillosos azules, tembló; en donde su frialdad traspaso la frontera de lo permitido, sus restricciones fueron liberadas y la cicatriz con la que su antigua amistad vivía a diario, se abría un poco más. Se resquebrajaban las defensas, las grietas haciéndose espacio en la superficie.

— Superarlo… —sonrió decepcionado— Lo dices como si fuera sencillo— pronunció depositando coraje entre líneas—

— Madura, ya nada podrá ser cambiado. Ríndete—.

La furia con la que se removió sobre el colchón ocasionó ambos saltaran sobre ésta. Sus sentidos se perdieron, al igual que su paciencia.

— ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! —Gritó sintiéndose lejano, inútil— No renunciaré, dime… ¡Dime que hice para cagarla y lo solucionaré!—.

Un temblor viajó alrededor del cuerpo de Sai, sorprendiéndolo. El poco saber que poseía sobre las interacciones humanas aumento en tan solo unas horas. Esa pequeño acto además de revolver su cerebro le inquietaba, una catástrofe, lo que apreciaba era una catástrofe. Como un volcán a punto de erupción, único paralelismo que lograba relacionar. Y aunque esto le encantaba, a la vez se sentía responsable de detenerlos.

Pero no hubo necesidad, la puerta del primer piso se abrió chocando con fuerza contra la pared. Las pisadas arremetidas contra los escalones hicieron eco en la residencia, y si Sai nunca antes pudo entender lo que el miedo era, tal vez por primera vez experimentaría ello.

— Naruto… —el gruñido gutural provoco el visitante tragara en seco—.

En cuanto al aludido, se separó de Sasuke corriendo con trayectoria hacia el baño teniendo intenciones de refugiarse.

— ¡Alto ahí! — Demandó— ¡Tus gritos se escuchan hasta la otra avenida! —.

Frenó en seco y hundiéndose de hombros espero lo peor.

— Sasuke-kun —sus gestos cambiaron por unos relajados demostrando su amabilidad—.

Luego de incorporarse hasta quedar sentado, subió su mirada topándose con la imagen apacible de Kushina. La madre del idiota ese. Ella siempre tenía un buen trato con su persona y todo porque en su infancia lanzó un comentario con respecto a su cabellera comparándola con los tomates, los cuales él amaba. Desde aquel instante siempre sería bienvenido en la morada vecina.

— Es una grata sorpresa— sacudiendo su largo vestido verde sonrió sincera— Oh, veo que tienen un nuevo amigo— se dirigió a éste— Disculpa a mi hijo a veces no sabe comportarse frente a otros—.

Naruto intento protestar pero en cuanto el índice se posó sobre él, cerró la boca.

—Y díganme, ¿ya han comido? De seguro el desconsiderado de este mocoso no les ha atendido como debería ser—.

Frustrado, resoplo bajito para así evitar un severo castigo.

— No es necesario, estábamos por irnos— recogiendo sus pertenencias hizo amago de retirarse—.

— Lástima –el gesto triste marcó su rostro—.

Algo dentro de Sasuke se removió, y maldecía aun seguir ligado a su pasado muy a pesar de negarlo con frecuencia. Naruto ante el retrato afligido de su madre, decidió intervenir.

— En realidad, a lo que se refiere es que "NOS" iremos y luego volveremos para la cena— la dentadura blanca brilló, tranquilizando los sentimientos apesadumbrados de la mujer—.

Aniquiló con sus ojos negros al chico que siempre se creía el salvador.

— Entonces los espero, ¡tengan cuidado dattebane!—.

—Sí, sí –asintió Naruto jalando a sus compañeros por los brazos—.

**(III)**

Los minutos pasaban y sus acompañantes no se alejaban. Sus presencias, innecesarias; obstruían sus planes. Uno con los parpados entrecerrados vigilándole y el otro examinándole, curioso. Muy poco faltaba para llegar a su destino y de algún modo debía deshacerse de esas molestias.

— Lárguense —ordenó nuevamente—.

— ¡Eso no! —Negó Naruto terco— Mi madre espera que volvamos juntos, no le destruiré las ilusiones—.

Refunfuñó exasperado, cuanto antes mejor librarse de los dos.

—Esta zona me parece conocida—.

Giró su atención hacia Sai que intentaba guiarse entre las calles esperando dar con su respuesta, su memoria comenzaba a formular una. Los grises ojos se abrieron al obtenerla, no estaban seguros.

—Creo, deberíamos irnos—.

Confuso ante la actitud del chico, notó como la sonrisa falsa crecía marcándose aun más los músculos de la cara.

Sasuke detuvo su caminar mirando de refilo al extraño muchacho. Tenía tanta razón, seguridad era lo que menos había en aquel lugar. Levantando su vista, un edificio enorme resaltaba entra las calles de malvivir.

No se percató de lo que le envolvía, pero cuando las personas alrededor, con sus ropas negras, algunos tatuajes así como piercings; mandaron una amenaza, supo que el peligro acechaba.

—Bastardo —musitó, alerto ante lo hostil del área— ¿Dónde estamos?—.

Acostumbrado a siempre leer los oscuros faroles, comprendió que echarse hacia atrás no era una opción. Tenían que continuar.

El interior no se asemejaba en nada con los riesgos que corrían fuera de la construcción. Unas escaleras conducían a los pisos continuos y una recepcionista en su escritorio se limaba las uñas. Naruto rodeó el espacio de aquella mujer que de modo coqueto guiño un ojo hacia ellos.

Finalizando la subida, el perímetro de la segunda sección se pudo visualizar, un largo pasillo mostraba muchas habitaciones, éstas tan solo con una larga tela de seda roja cubriendo la entrada. Intentó seguir a Sasuke, pero cuando se aproximo a él, una enorme sorpresa se llevó; pasmado visualizó la sombra de unos cuerpos moviéndose en un vaivén sobre la cama, en el centro. Dentro de la primera una pareja tenía sexo, su corazón se detuvo.

Sai paralizado a su lado siguió con la mirada a un Naruto, quien ansioso revisaba cada cuarto, creyendo este sería el único, y más fue su desconcierto al fijarse que en el último, una orgía se efectuaba.

— No se detengan—.

La voz de Sasuke le despertó de aquel pecaminoso mundo. Aunque aun se encontraba en él, absorbiéndole. No entendía la calma de su amigo, ¿es que acaso él ya había experimentado algo parecido? La bilis subió por su garganta. Estaba celoso.

Ya en el tercer piso, los gemidos brindaron un obsceno ambiente estremeciendo a los invitados. Naruto necesitaba salir de aquel sitio, un martilleo constante recibía su cabeza por cada grito que sus oídos captaban.

Introduciéndose en el fondo del corredor, una puerta resaltaba al final del camino. No conocía a los que se enfrentaba, sin embargo los detendría con todas sus fuerzas, aquellos que lo alejaban de Sasuke. El pequeño, que corrompido por la realidad, se perdió en este nefasto territorio; la oscuridad.

La mano nívea se poso en el picaporte y antes de girarla, mandaría una amenaza.

— Quédense aquí, si uno entra. Dense por muertos—.

Ofendido Naruto, por sus mandatos. Renegó con su actitud, y sin cruzarse de brazos se dispuso a obtener el respeto que se merecía.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Declaró decidido— Ya vi demasiado y ahora entiendo porque te encuentras tan podrido —.

Hastiado de sus quejas, capturó la chaqueta naranja entre sus dedos y estampándole dio por decidido ponerle fin a esta situación.

— ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó con su frío antifaz—.

Su labio inferior tembló, y sus irises perdidos, dudaron ante su interrogación. Querer, el término exacto para comprender los largos años separados. Y que aún después de eso encontraban otras rutas para juntarse y pelear. En ocasiones, su escapatoria; porque solo entre ellos había nacido un vínculo indestructible, y que mientras más se empeñaran en romperlo este generaría el doble de nudos.

—A ti—.

La afirmación generó un deja vú. La noche, en la afueras del gimnasio Naruto uso aquel mismo argumento y consiguió traspasar la línea que trazó impidiendo el pase a otros.

Pero no lo volvería a permitir.

— Tu obsesión enfermiza debe ser olvidada, es repugnante—.

Hundiendo sus uñas en el concreto, aguanto las ganas de propinarle un puñetazo. Sasuke creía que fácilmente se daría por vencido, pues no le conocía.

— Y me da igual lo que digas, porque no me dices tus motivos, ¡y ya!—.

Lo siguiente no lo vio venir. Aquel tropiezo de los labios ajenos contra los suyos, empujándole contra la pared. Los dientes chocaron y mordiéndole intento detenerle para encontrarle lógica a su acción. No es que no le gustara sentirle de aquella manera, pero eso no estaba catalogado como un beso. Se sentía tan vacío y forzado.

Con sus manos alejó a Sasuke de él, ocasionando que éste se tambaleara hacia atrás.

— ¿Es eso acaso lo que querías, marica?—.

Sai acostumbrado a estar expulsado del escenario, pudo encontrar lo que tanto se indagaba a si mismo. Quiso detener a Naruto antes que una pelea física así como verbal comenzara, de nuevo.

Pero las bisagras rechinaron y las figuras en el interior de la habitación salieron.

— Vaya… Sasuke-kun trajo amigos—.

Las lagunas mentales con formas distorsionadas se proyectaron en la cabeza de Naruto. Ese hombre había sido quien llevó a Sasuke en un auto a la secundaria el mismo día que Suigetsu ratificó que era quien les ofrecía las drogas. Sin contar que le transportaba a tantos recuerdos, el cuadro de su padrino junto con este sujeto conversando en el jardín trasero de su casa, hizo aparición. Se estaba volviendo loco.

— Orochimaru-sama— el llamado de su ayudante provocó una sonrisa maligna en el mencionado— ¿Qué desea hagamos con los intrusos?—.

Sobresaltado, Naruto retrocedió ubicándose adyacente a Sai. Lo mejor era defenderse juntos.

— Eso depende de Sasuke-kun –aquel aspecto reptil le perturbaba—.

El silencio que reinó durante unos minutos esperanzo a ambos chicos.

— Su existencia me trae sin cuidado— y dándose media vuelta, los gritos de Naruto rebotaron entre los muros—.

**(IV)**

Parpadeando seguidamente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del sol. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Sentándose sus manos palparon un objeto frio y algo rasposo. La vereda bajo el indicaba que quizás no paso la noche en su casa mucho menos en su futón. Cuando estiró uno de sus piernas, dio un golpe a otra presencia; que lanzando un quejido, se percato que no se encontraba solo.

— Naruto-kun —susurro ante la imagen cansada del chico—.

— Tenemos que irnos— apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas se levanto del piso—.

— ¿Y Sasuke-kun? —.

Los orbes contrariados contestaron su incógnita. Lo último que recordaba era del desinterés fingido de Sasuke por sus personas. Luego de ello perdió la consciencia.

— Tengo una duda—.

Naruto ladeó su cuerpo invitándole a que continuara con su cuestión. No se encontraba del mejor humor pero no por ello debía desquitarse con el nuevo compañero.

— ¿Sabes que la relación entre Sasuke-kun y tu va mas allá que la amistad?—.

El resplandeciente astro todavía no se encontraba en su máximo auge y el roció mañanero daba brillo a las hojas y gras.

— Lo sé Sai—.

Aquel día aprendió muchas cosas la principal es que el amor no tenía una definición exacta. Aunque Naruto se aproximó mucho a la perfecta, "es cuando arriesgamos todo por el que queremos". Y la ultima pero no menos importante: "Uchiha Sasuke y él no tenían nada en común, mas que su físico." Aquel malnacido –porque eso era— comprendía muy bien los sentimientos. No como su defecto, según el diccionario; Alexitimia. _No poder describir ni expresar emociones._

Fin del capítulo 6

**Skins**

* * *

Ah siento que moriré de cansancio. Cuando antes pueda contestare sus reviews. En serio les agradezco por dejármelos me hacen muy feliz.

Ahora quiero aclarar un asunto, ya para irme a mi camita. Este fic es NaruSasu y SasuNaru, se que hay esto de alguna(o)s les gusta Naruto encima y a otra(o)s Sasuke. En mi caso con sinceridad les diré que lo veo de igual manera con dos condiciones: La personalidad no se les pase de las manos y la segunda no se genere un problemón porque uno se lo mete al otro. A lo que voy es que yo nunca pondré a Sasuke como nena ni tampoco a Naruto, si es verdad tienen sentimiento frágiles pero vamos que en serio lo único que me importa es que queden juntos. Perdón si me expandí pero quería aclararlo. Espero que no por ello abandonen el fic. Porque repito le daré su espacio a ambas parejas (que técnicamente son la misma xD) pero ustedes me entienden…

Con un beso impuesto y un insulto hiriente, ustedes piensen bien como lo superaran esos dos.

Ya saben el séptimo capitulo es **Lo rojo viene de familia**. Y esta sencillo de averiguar de quien trata.

Bueno me retiro a dormir que tengo mucho sueño. Nos vemos y espero sus Reviews con sus opiniones (:

_Atte.: Aadi Lee_


	7. Lo rojo viene de familia

Publicando primero en Fanfiction ya que mi tablet me ofrece tal facilidad_. ¡Here we ego!_

Tengo malas noticias; me estoy convirtiendo en un honguito por todas las cosas que están sucediendo en mi vida diaria. Aunque, alguito me animo; al observar que en "Fanfiction" tengo visitantes de China en mi historia, **ESO** me lleno de ganas por continuar.

Y en "Amor Yaoi" lo que me dijiste, **lollipopfic**, gracias en serio (:

No abandonaré el fic, porque se me hace injusto para los que lo leen y me comentan. Además que **si retome la idea de volver a escribir, fue principalmente por una gran razón; Naruto y Sasuke. ** Sin embargo quizás me demore en actualizar _(he ahí la razón de mi reciente retraso)_ ya que mi tiempo esta acortándose y con sinceridad siento en algún momento caeré, espero no literalmente xD.

NOTA: _Este es, posiblemente el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora._

**DISCLAMER: **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke. Fin._

**SKINS**

**Temporada 1: Arouse**

**Capitulo 7: **"Lo rojo viene de familia"

Medianoche, las luces flotaban alrededor del cielo. Calles vacías, silencio y los habitantes de aquel pequeño poblado sumergidos en sus sueños, metidos bajo sus mantas. Las doce, como marcaba el reloj; era ocupado únicamente por algunos guardias de seguridad además de patrullas, pero también se encontraba otro grupo; los noctámbulos. Aquellos que sin necesidad de ejercer una profesión nocturna, vagaban entre las discotecas, e inclusive fiestas privadas donde exclusivamente los más solicitados ingresaban. No cualquiera recibía una invitación de alto status.

Solo quizás el centro de todo el distrito vivía entre bullicio, a causa del ajetreo de los carros y personas transitando entre los cruces de avenidas. Solo ahí, a unos quince minutos en tren. Pero el aislado pueblo donde residían, eso era otra historia.

Entre los desterrados de la luz, destacaban también los que se encargaban de la venta de drogas, alucinógenos, y todo lo que involucrara una noche de descontrol acompañada de estas sustancias que distorsionaban el espacio creando magnificas experiencias.

Está este asunto, generalmente quienes se encargan de esos trabajos son los hombres. Porque están más preparados, porque no tienen miedo de enfrentar la oscuridad y lo que implicara el mundo de los subsuelos. Y si bien a las discos asistían jovencitas con escotados vestidos, eran pocas las que se lanzaban o arriesgaban y las sobrantes solo con licor en mano lograban salir de su límite.

Sí, una mujer no es capaz de enfrentarse a estas situaciones; las cuales se consideraban, como de malvivir.

Pues quien haya dicho eso, Karin se encargaría de cerrarle la boca. Nadie poseía la suficiente fuerza para derrumbarla. Ella sola lograba defenderse, una gran excepción a la multitud. El poder femenino que llenaba sus venas era único. Y aunque la conexión con su familia no fuera de las mejores, estaba agradecida con la fortaleza que heredo de ésta. Una Uzumaki, con porte poderoso y sin intenciones de dejarse derribar. Donde luchar es tu meta diaria, una rutina que ella sabía sus antepasados igualmente soportaron.

Desde el momento en que los parpados se abrieron exponiendo los ojos color vermelho, su existencia quedo atada a su nuevo árbol. Quizás en el instante exacto, nadie hubiera predicho que su nueva reencarnación traería problemas, y mucho más advertirle que ella sería —una de las muchas— gran causa de éstos. Solo siguió el curso del tiempo, creciendo al lado de sus progenitores e inevitable con sus demás parientes. Incluyéndolo a Naruto, uno de los protagonistas en los futuros conflictos.

Y podría comenzarse con que ya no solo el apellido los unía. Existía este detalle que los ataba a más equivalencias, asunto que le irritaba. Sasuke, aquel sexy y misterioso chico que llego a su vida — y aunque le jodiera aceptarlo— conoció gracias a su primo. La amistad que alguna vez los involucro a esos dos en un vínculo, le permitió formar parte del círculo privado de su amor platónico. No obstante; el acercarse a este ser durante los primeros años, no fue tarea sencilla. Tomando en cuenta que su misma personalidad le complicaba la situación, pero no podía quejarse ya que la razón de su gusto involucraba ese comportamiento altanero y con aires de creerse superior.

Lo provechoso de mantenerse como una sombra, acosándolo hasta cierto punto; era que de alguna forma aquello le condujo a una enciclopedia entera, que le permitía analizar desde el fondo a Sasuke, un diccionario lleno de palabras interpretadas al modo Uchiha.

Lastimosamente; este libro, tal parecía hojas rotas tenía, si bien poseía la dicha de almacenarlo en su cerebro, algunos de estos datos; inservibles, los encontraba. Y es que las páginas de extrema importancia se hallaban bajo llave; y según su conocimiento nadie podía destapar esa caja fuerte. Nadie, ni el mismísimo Sasuke.

Que dilema. Complicaciones por doquier y ni una mísera solución a su incógnita.

— ¡Hey loca ven y ayúdanos que la mercancía no se vende sola! —.

Entrecerrando las articulaciones de sus dedos se giro para enfrentar a su compañero de ventas. Ese idiota sin cerebro y que en caso lo tuviera, aguado y derretido debía estar.

— ¡Maldito cara de pez!— un tic se situó en la zona de su ceja— ¡Tan inútil eres, que ni ofrecer la droga puedes!—.

Suigetsu ante su argumento expulsó una sonrisa burlona con rasgos de mostrarse fingidamente dolida.

— Oh vamos… Que tú sin Sasuke no serías nadie— dando en el punto débil soportó la avalancha próxima de consecuencias—.

— Rastrero de… —aguantó la frase—.

A eso se refería, no permitirá ningún sujeto —y mucho menos alguien como ese tiburón de pacotilla— le faltara el respeto. Así que arremetiendo contra la mejilla del ofensivo muchacho, un fuerte sonido fue expulsado a causa de la bofetada, que zumbando entre el largo pasadizo alarmó a la clientela de dicho lugar.

Juugo justo ingresaba en el recinto; amplió su mirada al observar un enorme círculo rojo al igual que un montículo de piel sobre el rostro del chico. Suspiro. Se supone le correspondía controlarlos en caso se salieran de control, pero vamos que tampoco precisaba estar pegado a ellos como si de bebes se trataran. Comenzaba a dudar un poco de lo último. Ya que… Ahora necesitaba remediar este embrollo.

— ¿Que hiciste esta vez? –Se dirigió al agredido—.

— ¡Yo! –exclamó señalándose a si mismo exaltado— Aquí la que no soporta una broma es ella –dio sobre esta con su mentón—.

Los músculos de su semblante se arrugaron dándole una imagen aterradora, acaba de invocar su enojo.

Y antes que saltara encima del indefenso Suigetsu, Juugo la sostuvo de su cintura, generando una cadena con sus brazos alrededor de esta.

— ¡Suéltame! –Gruñó— ¡Le quitare ese gesto estúpido de su horrorosa cara!— pataleo en el aire al ser alzada por el formidable sujeto—.

Ello se le catalogaba como su rutina diaria. Aunque no solo se refería a lo de pelear con el descerebrado de su compañero, incluía además el trabajar vendiendo droga, atender a los que solicitaban necesidades carnales, entre otras labores. Y antes que pensaran ella se encargaba de realizarlos, una pausa a este asunto necesitaban hacer. Ella era una especie de recepcionista, no prostituta; y prefería llamarle así ya que al formar parte de los bajos mundos aprendió a no denigrar el trabajo de estas, bueno no al menos en presencia de su jefe, Orochimaru. Lo único que tenía como tarea, era la de apuntar los datos de los peticionarios además de separar citas y realizar un cuestionario hasta dar con lo que estos requerían.

Dado que pertenecer a este pecaminoso ambiente no traía más que desdichas y dificultades, algo de bueno se supone tendría que tener. Su respuesta sería afirmativa. Y es que Karin ni en su más sano juicio se hubiera adentrado en él de no ser porque Sasuke formaba parte también. Dichosa, siendo una mujer en medio del grupo de Uchiha y que la envidia cayera sobre ella. ¡Como le encantaba eso! Porque lo que mejor le caracterizaba podría ser la seguridad, y apostaba que en unos años, su estado de soltera podría ser cambiado por uno "en relación".

— ¿Por qué tendrás esa expresión? –Comentó Suigetsu sobándose el cachete— No será que de nuevo estas fantaseando con Sasuke –Negó con la cabeza además de realizar un sonido de desaprobación con su lengua entre los dientes— Se te mojaran los calzones de lo mucho que piensas en él—.

Ni la fuerza de Juugo fue capaz de soportar los movimientos energúmenos de la pelirroja. Dejándola libre y arrojándose sobre el otro chico. Una nube de humo se formo alrededor de los dos combatientes.

Unos pasos armonizados vibraron entre las paredes, y se detuvo al final de la larga fila al notar que los clientes conversaban entre ellos sobre alguna gresca, y que sorprendentemente la mujer le estaba ganando al hombre.

_No otra vez_, pensó hastiado. Si un día, aquellos inmaduros que tenía como socios, se comportaban como unos adultos. Quizás, mostraría algo de asombro. Y eso ya era mucho de decir.

— Sasuke…—.

El susurro alarmo a los belicosos y llamo la atención de los clientes apartados en las paredes.

— Se supone… —hizo una pausa, clavando su gélida mirada tanto en el chico como la chica, ambos tirados en el suelo— Debían hacer un trabajo simple, no esto—.

De reojo, observo fulminante a su otro socio. Ante ello, su única reacción fue sentir como la piel se le escarapelaba. Juugo inclusive con la proporción de su cuerpo, estaba sometido bajo las órdenes del Uchiha menor. Podía defenderse, lógicamente; sin embargo, la actitud autoritaria que emanaba alrededor del ser oscuro, además del respeto y el cierto parecido que poseía con un ser muy querido para él, eran obstáculos.

— Largo… —.

Su voz profunda e imperiosa amedrento a los presentes y si eso no bastaba el rostro inclinándose mostraba lo aterrador que su semblante podía ponerse gracias a la sombras, pintándose entre sus facciones.  
Uno a uno, y sin darle la espalda, se retiraron del enorme edificio, solo quedando con las presencias de los más jóvenes.

Karin inmediatamente se puso de pie, causar la furia en Sasuke nunca estaba entre sus planes, y más aun cuando su única finalidad era conquistarle. No decepcionarle. Mientras que Suigetsu incorporándose, apoyo los brazos sobre sus piernas esperando aburrido la reprimenda correspondiente… Ni que ese idiota que tenían como líder fuera su mamá o algo por el estilo, no necesitaba órdenes de nadie. La razón por la que alguna vez se unió a este tipo de mundo comenzaba a extinguirse, su diversión se estaba arruinando.

Algunos minutos pasaron y los orbes negros seguían sin apartarse de ellos. Tímidamente Karin señalo al único sentado en el piso. Si alguien debía caer sería el muchacho plagio de tiburón, no ella.

— Sasuke-kun tu sabes que yo nunca haría algo que malograse tus planes— con sigilo se acerco hasta quedar frente a este— Pero es lo contrario con él… Él –su índice acusador tembló ante la figura claramente molesta— El solo piensa en divertirse y no tiene ningún sentido de responsabilidad— asintió para luego acomodarse las gafas donde una de sus lunas parecía estar a punto de quebrarse—.

— Karin… —como siempre, nunca juzgaba en conjunto; sino por separado. Y dado el caso, todos eran culpables a su parecer— Guárdate las explicaciones—.

Su labio inferior palpito y temerosa retrocedió para luego agachar la cabeza.

Ella nunca permitía que nadie absolutamente nadie le pusiera en ridículo. Pero la excepción a ese argumento era Sasuke.

**(I)**

Hay momentos que uno se formula preguntas existenciales. No sé. Cosas como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué nacemos? O, ¿de dónde venimos? Estaba más que claro que en aquel sitio no encajaba. Uno en el cual su familia estaba reunida afuera, exactamente el patio trasero de la residencia de Naruto.

Y he ahí su cuestión; ¿por qué tenía lazos de sangre con personas como ellos? De acuerdo, sí; amaba a sus padres, tíos e inclusive tenía sentimientos –diminutos— por el idiota de su primo, pero parte de ella se negaba a aceptar ser parte del rompecabezas. Lo único positivo, adyacente al hogar Uzumaki, yacía el chico que provocaba sus ensoñaciones. Muy buena idea la de su tía Kushina al decidir ser vecina de los Uchihas.

— ¡Miren quien llego!—.

Observo a través del cristal que separaba la cocina del patio, la cabellera roja oscura que bailaba entre los presentes.

— ¡Nagato!—.

Las voces entusiasmadas llegaron a sus oídos. Y chasqueando la lengua se permitió resoplar para después apoyar su mano en su mejilla, rendida ante la personalidad peculiar que destacaba en sus parientes.

— Karin… — el llamado dulce despertó a la muchacha de sus pensamientos— ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? –Interrogó la mayor cogiendo algunos platos de la alacena—.

— ¿Yo? –señalándose a si misma, alzó una ceja confundida—.

— Si tú –habló ladeando su rostro permitiendo algunos mechones carmesís se posaran sobre su hombro—.

Uno no escoge a su familia, es algo que solo se nos impone y ya. Es más, ni siquiera sabemos porque nacemos, si no podemos responder a estas incógnitas mucho menos a aquella q le atormentaba tanto.

— Con mucho respeto pero yo… —elevo el mentón intentando sonar convincente— No me siento cómoda compartiendo con ustedes—.

Asombrada, Kushina posó la vajilla sobre la mesa central que adornaba la cocina permitiéndose tomar asiento en uno de los banquillos que acompañaban a ésta.

— Explícame porque no te sientes cómoda—.

Era muy conocida por ser una mujer de poca paciencia. Pero necesitaba mucha de aquella cualidad para tratar con la pequeña adolescente, ya que se notaba el parecido entre ambas destacando su carácter fuerte.

— Siento como si todos fueran unos inmaduros— desvió su mirada y Kushina siguiéndola se encontraron con la imagen de Naruto casi encima de Nagato jugando entre ellos—.

— Ya veo –giro nuevamente a su posición inicial— Dicen las mujeres se desarrollan mas rápido que los hombres, está bien que ya te sientas como una adulta pero...— levantándose recogió los platos y le dedico una sonrisa— Nunca olvides tu niña interior—.

Luego de esa pequeña charla se mantuvo concentrada en absorber cada detalle que la escena exterior le ofrecía. Naruto era muy unido a sus familiares. Ni que decir de sus amigos. Poseía una facilidad para formar lazos y eso le molestaba y muy en el fondo quizás…

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al notar como Nagato se alejaba del jardín, perdiéndose en la puerta lateral continua, la que llevaba a la sala. Bajándose del banquillo se aproximo a la entrada de la cocina y empujándola estiro su cabeza por ella, observando la figura de su pariente con intenciones de ir hacia el exterior.

Persiguiéndole llego hasta la acera de la avenida, y volteando a ambos lados dio con la presencia de su tío. Frente a ella el guapo de Uchiha Itachi mantenía una conversación con Nagato. ¡Como agradecía haberle seguido! Acercándose hasta la vivienda vecina y recostándose contra la pared de ésta, agudizo su oído escuchando la plática.

— Hace mucho no te veía por estos lares—.

— Tu sentido del humor sigue siendo el mismo— sonrió levemente— ¿Cómo has estado?—.

— Tu pregunta es referida a mí o… ¿Lo dices por Sasuke? —.

Dado que Itachi se encontraba de espaldas no podía capturar sus gestos. Pero por su tono de voz no parecía enojado o sarcástico. Más bien era de un modo tranquilo e incluso con toques de alegría.

— Por los dos –comento sincero—.

— Mi familia se encuentra bien. En cuanto a mí, todo permanece en orden y Sasuke, él es un caso aparte—.

Karin sin ser capaz de entender la oración dicha, intento estirarse más para así poder ser capaz de fijarse en las reacciones de Itachi, sin embargo al parecer Nagato se habría sentido observado ya que le vio voltear su perfil en su dirección, inmediatamente se pegó contra el muro de concreto esperando no haber sido atrapada.

— ¿Todo bien?— pregunto el Uchiha copiándole—.

— Si… Tan solo me pareció –pestañeo y luego negó con la cabeza volviéndole a sonreír— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede con el pequeño Sasuke? —.

A partir de allí, se mantuvo escondida, esperando que con solo escuchar la conversación fuera suficiente entender la razón de aquella charla.

— Es evidente por lo que él esta pasando— aclaró analítico— El asunto es lo sencillo que es llegar a Sasuke, pero al parecer las influencias negativas tienen una facilidad nata para dar con él—.

— Comprendo… ¿Entonces, donde se supone entra a tallar Naruto?—.

Sorprendida, paseo sus ojos de un lado al otro, ¿de que iba aquella cuestión?

— Ambos sabemos lo mucho que él influencia sobre mi hermano, inclusive más de lo que podría hacer Orochimaru o mi propia familia—.

¿Itachi sabía de la existencia de esa serpiente?

— Naruto también tiene un limite, pero supongo si se trata de Sasuke desconoce tal detalle—.

— ¿Eres consciente del lazo que los une?—.

El sonido de un gorgorito en forma de risa se escuchó en el ambiente.

— ¿Tú lo eres?—.

— Está dicho—.

Y la plática finalizo.

Karin retrocedió hasta quedar oculta en la parte trasera de la casa siguiendo con sus orbes rojas la figura de Nagato ingresando en el hogar vecino.

No sabía como sentirse al respecto. Pero de algo estaba segura; con aquella información, Sasuke le perdonaría la negligencia ocasionada por el idiota de Suigetsu. No podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba mañana tendrían una excursión… Un estúpido excursión.

**(II)**

"5 a.m" y el sonido de la alarma rebotó en la habitación ¿Quién se le habría ocurrido inventar tal aparato? Si tuviera la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo se encargaría de asesinar con sus propias manos al sujeto encargado de aquella creación. Aunque existía otro humano al cual con todas sus ganas deseaba exterminar. El estúpido profesor de gimnasia que con su ridícula flama juvenil intervino a favor del viaje, ¿es que acaso no se entendía que ella sumada más la naturaleza solo provocaría un resultado desastroso? Ineptos sensei's sin cerebro.

Así que fastidiada se encaminó en dirección al baño. Aunque sabiendo que ni la ducha más fría lograría despertarla; a pesar de ello y aguantando la respiración, se paro bajo el chorro de agua. Ya bañada, además de cambiada con un conjunto deportivo tomó su mochila, preparada la noche anterior.

En la cocina se encontró con Nagato sentado en el banquillo leyendo el periódico. Claro, solo su familia era tan hospitalaria de ofrecerle un hogar temporal en su visita por la capital.

— Hola… —susurro desganada, tomando asiento a su lado—.

— Eh –levantó la cabeza prestando atención a la adolescente con expresión cansada— Buenos días, ¿Tan temprano te vas? ¿Así es siempre? –Pregunto, llevándose la taza con té, dentro de ésta, a sus labios—.

Rodó los ojos. A veces le recordaba tanto a Naruto, claro que su tío no era un ruidoso y revoltoso sin remedio. Pero algunos de sus gestos parecían estar impregnados en el rubio.

— No, hoy tendremos una excursión, volveremos mañana—.

— Entonces pasaran la noche fuera de casa –afirmo fijándose en el suspiro soltado por su sobrina— Deben tener cuidado, pero de seguro Naruto estará ahí—.

— Como si ese idiota pudiera hacer algo— comento burlona—.

Nagato se mantuvo con una expresión impasible, esa frase no le había causado ninguna gracia.

— Deberías aprender a confiar más en tu primo… Estás mal-juzgándole— al ver como ella hablaría le interrumpió— Aunque sea inténtalo, nada perderás con hacerlo una vez—.

El silencio reinó sobre la cocina y sin responderle se retiró de su hogar, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres.

Confiar en Naruto, como si pudiera. No es que fuera una persona mala inclusive podría aceptar y enumerar la lista larga de virtudes que llenaban su ser, pero no entendía porque le era casi imposible mantener una amistad con él. Quizás Sasuke tenía algo que ver con ello.

"6:30 a.m", ni en sus sueños más locos pensó conseguiría llegar a tiempo al lugar de encuentro. El paradero frente al enorme edificio de bachillerato. El viento removió la copa de los árboles y abrazándose a si misma replico por madrugar dado que se encontraba sola sentada en la banca, con frío y hambre. ¿Cómo se le olvido desayunar? Maldijo y refunfuño pateando una pequeña piedra en el suelo.

— ¿A que hora se supone Kakashi dijo partiríamos?—.

Su giro en dirección al recién llegado fue acompañado de un suspiro conteniendo ilusiones. La oportunidad perfecta, una de tantas veces. Sasuke sentado a su lado, juntos, solos.

— No lo sé— se hizo la indiferente— Tu sabes como es el sensei –miró de reojo y ocultando su acción se levantó las gafas—.

Soltó un bufido con signos de molestia.

Eso fue todo, no pudo resistirse a mostrarse desinteresada. Porque ella sería capaz de pagar por cada gesto que Sasuke le ofrecía y se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien; observarlos desde la primera fila. La imagen del pelinegro se reflejo sobre los irises escarlatas debido a su vertiginoso acercamiento, el de su nariz hasta lograr rozar con la mejilla contraria.

— Eres tan guapo… —susurro melosa—.

Los apagados focos ébanos le visualizaron de refilo y sin importarle el comentario, ni agradarle ni incomodarle, volvió a su centro de atención, la acerca del frente.

Ofendida Karin, busco otra forma de seducir al inmutable Uchiha. Expulsó su aliento alrededor de la zona del cuello y sonriendo coqueta, descansó una de sus manos sobre el muslo del muchacho.

— Ayer… Escuche una conversación muy interesante—.

Quieto y sin ningún interés por lo dicho, ignoró a la chica. No existía razón para apartarla, ya que eso solo generaría un alejamiento de su parte, y ello no le convenía en cuanto al negocio en el que ambos pertenecían.

— Entre Nagato… Y tu hermano, Sasuke-kun—.

Y hubiera seguido así, inalterable de no ser porque mencionaron a Itachi.

Karin divertida por la reacción de su amor platónico, se aproximo al rostro de éste. Sus labios sobrepuestos a pocos centímetros de los otros se abrieron con intenciones de dar un aspecto sugestivo.

— Ellos… Mencionaron a Naruto también, me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Tu acaso sabes Sasuke-kun? –Jugando con la respiración contraria subió la palma de su mano a través de la pierna—.

Entrecerrando la mirada, le obligo con ella a continuar con su relato.

— Dijeron algo sobre cuanto el idiota ese influenciaba en ti, muy raro ¿no?—.

El silencio se expandió entre las dos figuras y creyendo la perfecta ocasión para obtener su primer beso clavó los carmesís ojos en lo azabaches.

— ¡¿Que se supone hacen ustedes dos?! ¡Dattebayo!—.

Y lo que peor podría ocurrirle de todas las jodidas personas, tenía que ser él. A no, esperen; claro la vida le cagaba con el acompañamiento del ceño fruncido de Sakura, quien se encontraba al lado de Naruto. Ese par de… ¡Oh como los mataría!

— Entonces… Responde Karin— ordeno la delegada furiosa y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—.

— Lo que yo haga no te incumbe— se aparto de Sasuke dándole la espalda—.

Sin creerse aquella explicación, Sakura se resignó a solo sentarse al lado del otro muchacho, dejando a Naruto parado y con una expresión derrotada.

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –sonrió acomodando su mochila sobre sus faldas—.

Y si no bastara la tensión en el ambiente, que Naruto comenzara a jugar con su boca ocasionando sonidos raros; tal vez fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

— Tú… —el gruñido detuvo su distracción— Deja de hacer semejante estupidez—.

Sorprendido por la reacción de Sasuke, le clavó la mirada enojado. ¿Él acaso había olvidado su última gran hazaña? Cuando los abandono a su persona y a Sai. Y luego de eso comportándose como un tremendo cabrón indiferente, como si sus acciones no repercudieran en él, como si lo que hiciera no le doliera.

— Jódete —escupió con rabia, pero más por las razones antes pensadas—.

Quizás no era una gran idea fomentar el madrugar a los jóvenes, ya que estos se levantaban sin haber completado sus horas de sueño, y aquello ocasionaba acontecimientos como el actual. Sakura se encargaría definitivamente de hacerle llegar ese pedido a su sensei Kakashi.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Encaró al otro con disgusto— Repítelo—.

Naruto con una sonrisa burlona, le retó. Sasuke se creía el muy valiente, entonces se tomaría las molestias de ponerle en su lugar.

— Dije… Jo-de-te —acentuó cada silaba pronunciada—.

Sakura preocupada estuvo cerca de llegar hasta ellos; pero Karin la detuvo, entretenida ante la escena.

Las ventajas de su proximidad es que las otras no lograrían escuchar su pequeño enfrentamiento. Mierda, detestaba tanto esto, y nunca lo aceptaría. Nunca. Ni siquiera ante esos celestes decididos a arrinconarle, a admitir la necesidad de pelearse, de alguna forma, siempre caía.

— Entonces jódeme… ¿Eso es lo que quieres no? —.

La respiración de Naruto chocó con sus labios semiabiertos, y aunque su diálogo no intentó sonar seductor sino humillante, de forma natural fue expulsado con toques tentadores.

— Ya quisieras —le respondió sarcástico—.

Estuvo próximo a besarle, enseñarle lo que realmente era un beso. Uno donde estuviera lleno de sentimientos; sin embargo la imagen tras Sasuke le detuvo. Sakura les miraba con inquietud, y ahí mismo sus ilusiones cayeron incluyendo un baldazo de agua fría, cortesía de la realidad.

— Que gran bienvenida—.

Esa voz fue su salvación. Inclinándose hacia un lado observó a Gaara con sus infaltables ojeras y su expresión impávida. Sasuke sin comprender la extraña sensación de desazón se hizo a un lado para luego fijarse en como Naruto sonreía y se acomodaba su equipaje tras su espalda. Se maldijo a si mismo al recordar cuando de pequeños, éste corría por el gras del parque central y le obligaba a rodar por entre el césped, colina abajo. Momentos que se suponía se obligó a olvidar.

— ¿Qué tal la amanecido Gaara?— le preguntó pero sin ponerle atención—.

El aludido suspiro al notar como Naruto seguía tan centrado en Sasuke, a veces deseaba tuviera un limite, y tenía esperanza que ese día llegara cuanto antes, sin embargo era lo mismo con la relación de esos dos, la expectativa de verlos juntos. Aunque aborrecía esperar tal suceso.

— Igual de siempre —comentó pausadamente, aproximándose a ambos para así alejar a su amigo del círculo embaucador, donde se desconocía el final—.

— Yo ni tuve tiempo de desayunar—se quejó sobándose el estómago—.

— ¿Tuviste acaso otra pelea con Kushina-san? —se posición a su lado sabiendo que Sasuke se iría de aquel sitio—.

— Es mejor ni mencionarlo, de solo recordarlo se me eriza la piel —tembló fingidamente, percatándose como su rival volvió a su lugar inicial, sentándose en la banca—.

"7:42 a.m", y Kakashi seguía sin dar señales, exasperando a todo el alumnado del 10mo año. Les hacia madrugar y el muy insensible ni se aparecía. De seguro aun se encontraba durmiendo.

— Tenemos que sentarnos atrás, dicen que quienes lo hacen son lo más de lo más en la escuela— aseveró Chouji mientras ocultaba sus emparedados del hambriento Naruto—.

Shikamaru incrédulo por lo dicho le respondió como siempre perezoso.

— ¿De donde sacaste esa información?—.

— Oh —exclamó alejándose de las garras de un roba comidas— Lo leí de una revista de Ino—.

— Que extraño, nunca he leído ese dato… Debo ampliar mi biblioteca —habló Sai—.

Sonriente, Kiba le picó con el codo en sus costillas al muchacho rellenito.

— No me digas, ambos están ya sabes… –dijo asintiendo mandándole indirectas—.

Sin entender miró extrañado a los demás.

— Déjalo ya —detuvo el de coleta al chico con rasgos de perro— Si Ino te hubiera escuchado solo hubieras generado un problema—.

Resoplando le ignoro y continuó.

— Anda vamos dime… Los dos se han enrollado ¿A que sí?—.

Las arreboladas mejillas se expusieron por su comentario y sin saber en donde esconderse agachó la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! –Gritó la chica al escuchar ser mencionada, parándose en medio del área de los varones—.

— ¡Andas dinos Ino! Chouji y tú están en planes, ¿verdad? No lo nieguen que eso sería meter más mierda al asunto—.

Furiosa, observó a su amigo casi tras Shikamaru ocultándose de ella.

— Aquí el único que esta diciendo mierda eres tu Inuzuka— espetó insultante— No te juegues con lo que no sabes, que entre él y yo no hay nada, ni lo habrá— girándose su largo cabello se balanceo de un lado al otro—.

En aquel preciso instante Kakashi apareció, y excusándose, permitió que todos se subieran en el autobús.

Otra persona que salva el momento, pensó Naruto al observar la expresión dolida de Chouji. Al llegar al interior del autobús se ubicó al fondo esperando sus compañeros se acercaran. Sai se sentó adyacente a él con esa sonrisa estoica y gélida; seguido de Gaara con Kiba y Shino.

Sus otros dos compañeros restantes se quedaron adelante, y entendió el porque. Con solo ver el rostro de uno, comprendió esa sensación de rechazo. Giro su cuello, en el intervalo que el conductor encendió el motor y su atención se perdió por completo en Sasuke, dos asientos más adelante; ni interés le presto al grito eufórico que soltó su sensei Gai. Él solo tenía ojos para aquel que causaba remolinos en su ser.

El coche comenzó su travesía y él simplemente no podía despegar sus orbes de Sasuke, dolía. Eso, el no ser correspondido, y en algún lapso donde Ino le reclamó a Kiba su comentario, aquello se transformó a una escena donde sus sentimientos se rompían. Para empeorar la situación una cabeza rosa sobresalió entre su fila cerca del cuarto asiento. Ella, se había olvidado por completo de ella. Dicen que cuando tienes una fijación por alguien no es tan sencillo olvidarse de esta persona, y más aún tratándose de nuestra primera ilusión. Pero Naruto consiguió borrar todo rastro de Sakura en muy poco tiempo, y Sasuke logró colarse bajo su piel, hasta lo más hondo. Y no se trataba de algo reciente, siempre él estaba ahí presente, en su mente, en su vida, a diario, persiguiéndole. Irónico, ¿verdad? Porque se suponía éste se alejo, sin embargo de alguna extraña manera aparecía y le llenaba de tantas emociones.

— Muy bien, pasaremos lista. Comencemos— despreció la voz de su sensei Kakashi y continúo con sus divagaciones—.

Ocurrió lo que tanto detestaba. Cuestionar su presente. Referirse al pasado y querer volver a él, cuando todo era más sencillo, donde pudo cambiar el transcurso de la historia, regresar a Sasuke al camino indicado. Espera, acaso ¿Uzumaki Naruto se estaba echando para atrás? ¿En que universo paralelo se encontraba? ¡No! Debía afrontar las consecuencias incluyendo los sentimientos ajenos de su prima Karin y de Sakura. Porque él lo sabía, ambas estaban muy pendientes de Sasuke, sintiéndose no solo atraídas por él, sino también con emociones que aun no lograba cargar. Que aun no experimentaba, pero esperaba tan solo soportar este reciente gusto y superarlo. Ya que luchar por su amigo solo conllevaba a una sola finalidad, volver a su antigua amistad. Ni más ni menos.

Sintió un golpe en la nuca, acto provocado por Kiba. Sacudió la cabeza y se percato como todos le observaban.

— Dije… Uzumaki Naruto— habló el mayor mirándole con su único ojo visible—.

— Lo… Lo siento— rio nervioso— ¡Presente! –hundiéndose en su asiento, se martirizo a si mismo—.

— Vaya cabeza hueca— comentó socarrón Suigetsu—.

— Por primera y única vez estoy de acuerdo contigo— secundó Karin volviendo a su antigua posición—.

Sasuke visualizo la imagen de un Naruto resignado. Parte de su cerebro construyó hechos del pasado. Ambos ocultos en el armario de la residencia Uzumaki, con el rubio cubriéndole la boca, escondiéndose de su pesadilla. Protegidos por una burbuja de inocencia, incrédulos antes los hechos futuros.

**(III)**

La naturaleza; arboles frondosos por doquier, plantas de distintos colores, y barro alrededor de estos. Ni siquiera el césped era verde; un color amarillento pintaba el suelo, generando repulsión en Karin.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Es hora de adentrarnos en este maravilloso mundo! –Exclamó emocionado Gai estirando sus brazos a cada lado—.

— Este tipo no es normal, se los digo—.

Ignorando el insulto así como la actuación exagerada de su sensei, todos continuaron con su caminata subiendo colinas hasta pasar al lado de un santuario, donde todos se inclinaron, uno que otro ingreso a éste, retirándose el calzado y dejando ofrendas.

Ya ubicados en lo más alto de la montaña, establecieron las tiendas de campaña. Inmediatamente Kakashi rompió las ilusiones de las chicas de compartir esos espacios con el chico de sus sueños.

— Haber… —se aclaró la garganta fijándose en los nombres de su lista—.

Yamato se aproximó hasta el mayor hablándole al oído de quien sabe que, pero la marca dejada por su sonrisa bajo su máscara no indicaba nada bueno.

— Creo que lo mejor será dormir al aire libre—.

Los quejidos no se hicieron esperar, sobresaliendo principalmente voces femeninas.

Para Karin eso era una pesadilla, y quizás lo único que podía mejorarlo era Sasuke. Buscándole le encontró al lado de Shikamaru sacando los víveres de las cajas.

— Esta dicho, todos saquen sus sacos y colóquenlos de tal manera que se forme un circulo—.

Derrotados ante los planes malvados de sus profesores, arrastraron las bolsas de dormir hasta generar una circunferencia. Karin espero que Sasuke se acercara para así colocarse al lado de él. Mientras se mantuvieran más unidos en este viaje, mucho mejor.

— Kakashi sensei… ¿Y esa cabaña?— pregunto Sakura llevando entre sus brazos algunas botellas de agua—.

— Es donde dormiremos los profesores—.

Las expresiones alarmadas e indignadas, fueron todo un espectáculo. ¿Acaso creían que ellos también dormirían al aire libre? Este viaje se trataba de reconciliarse consigo mismo y los demás. Ellos ya estaban adultos para esas cosas.

— Juro que… —un tic hizo aparición en el ojo derecho de la única pelirroja—.

El tiempo paso; y algunos se perdieron entre el inmenso bosque. Otros continuaban con la organización de víveres y los últimos se mantenían al margen, aburridos.

— Siento como si me estuvieran saliendo raíces—.

— ¡Que dramático! –Dio su opinión Sakura, rodando sus irises—.

— ¡¿Cómo va todo?!—.

Y la voz de su profesor de gimnasio tenía que agravar el entorno. Un tipo con demasiada energía y con vibras positivas que excedían la exageración.

— Sabes sería asombroso tomarnos un selfie _(1)_ —dijo Ino buscando su celular entre su pequeña cartera—.

— ¡Alto ahí! —.

Los presentes cayeron su atención sobre Yamato que alzaba su palma en intención de detenerlos.

— Estamos en la naturaleza, que usen tecnología es ir en contra de sus leyes, venga denme sus teléfonos celulares—.

Crujiendo sus dientes y reclamándole a Ino, cada uno sin rechistar; soltaron sus aparatos en una caja de cartón rectangular.

A partir de allí, los adolescentes empezaron a sentirse sofocados además de perdidos, sin diversión, sin facilidades como el "Google Maps" para ubicarse o el "Facebook" y así compartir sus fotos.

Naruto alejándose de la conglomeración de alumnos, comenzó su caminar perdiéndose entre los arboles y aun a pesar de estar lejos, los quejidos de Ino acompañados de los de Karin lograban hacer eco llegando hasta sus oídos. Resoplando, metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y observó a su alrededor un montón de arbustos con extrañas flores además en la parte baja de los enormes troncos algunos hongos con colores nunca antes vistos.

Alzo su cabeza en busca de la luz del esplendoroso sol, pero las copas frondosas tan solo permitían ver pequeños agujeros resplandeciendo entre sus hojas. El tardón de su sensei poseía algo de razón, lo mejor de estar en la naturaleza era encontrarse con uno mismo, pero luego se daba cuenta que esos iban a dormir en una cabaña a diferencia suya. Gruño, y por si fuera poco al aire libre con los insectos y animales al acecho… De acuerdo, lo último no lo había pensado de tal modo. Animales, salvajes, al acecho, a la intemperie. Mierda.

Continuó con su recorrido soportando su aura asesina a punto de explotar. Hasta que dio con la calma que buscaba. Paro en seco.

Frente a él un amplio acantilado se abría paso. Con pausa se acerco hasta el filo y agachando su mirada choco con las olas del mar arremetiendo contra el enorme muro que le protegía de caer. Hermoso… Simplemente hermoso. Ayudaba mucho que ningún árbol rodeara el borde de este permitiendo una vista limpia del cielo celeste con las nubes tomando un viaje paciente. Ni que decir del enorme astro en el centro del espectáculo. Y por su posición debían ser más o menos las doce del medio día.

Retrocedió unos cuantas pisadas y sentándose en la áspera quebrada dejo que la brisa acariciara su piel. Todo en su lugar, perfecto; pero quizás lo que mejoraría eso sería con Sasuke allí.

Lo que más dolía de querer a alguien es que a pesar de estar cerca, inclusive sentado junto a él, sabía nunca le podría tener.

— ¡Hey! —.

El llamado le sobresalto y girándose se cuestionó si su mente gozaba de algún poder que atrajera a Sasuke, como si de un imán se tratara. Sonrió ante su pensamiento, existían tantas cosas que no comprendía, tantas que necesitaría de una libreta para apuntar todas, en caso olvidara alguna. Y entre las primeras de la larga lista, estaría esta "¿Por qué? ¿Por que nos mantenemos uno al lado del otro aun sabiendo como nuestra amistad se quebró tanto que nos complica reconstruirla? Que tu lo complicas."

— ¿Qué paso? –Preguntó regresando su atención al paisaje—.

— Kakashi me mando a buscarte— habló con su típica línea de voz, recta y sin inmutarse—.

Expulso el aire retenido en sus pulmones y se puso de pie pasando al lado del Uchiha menor

Alguna vez... ¿Han sentido como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta? Como si el reloj cronológico se moviera a su antojo retrasando los sucesos a acontecer, como si tuviera la intención de enviarte un mensaje, cuyo contenido es lo que tanto buscabas, y es que para alguien como Naruto no existía lo imposible en cuanto a Sasuke, porque él estaba dispuesto a todo por su amigo, a sacrificarse, arriesgarse, y ahora una prueba clave que lo poco creíble sucedía, sin importar que.

Tomándole de la muñeca le jalo hasta juntarlos muy próximos casi al punto de por poco chocar sus narices, respirando el mismo aire, y conectando sus miradas.

— Ahora mismo vas a explicarme que ha estado sucediendo—ordenó con seriedad— Y esta vez no te escaparás. Ya ha sido suficiente Sasuke—.

Calmado y girando su muñeca, clavo las uñas sobre la piel ajena, lastimándola. Dejaría en claro quien tenía el control.

—Yo no escapo... De nadie, y también a sido suficiente tu insistencia al querer sabes de mis asuntos—camino, obligando al otro a retroceder—.

—Tus asuntos son míos—se detuvo aguantando el peso contrario y afirmando su vista continuo—No entiendo, que te llevo a alejarte de tus amigos, tu familia, de mi—lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono nostálgico —.

—No tienes porque entenderlo y esta conversación esta de más—con fuerza intento deshacer el agarre pero la mano de Naruto se aferro mas a él— O me sueltas o te obligo a soltarme—.

Sasuke siempre conseguía encender en él una llama, y no solo se debía a sus incesantes tratos e provocaciones, que últimamente tallaban en el doble sentido; pero para Naruto, no cabía en su cabeza verlo como un motivo de excitación, porque lo que su amigo producía en su persona iba más allá de algo físico y estaba cansado que siempre todo tuviera un desenlace de tal modo. Detestaba rendirse al cuerpo ajeno y olvidar sus razones, sus sentimientos, su amistad… Lo único que podía unirles, lo adecuado según la cerrada sociedad.

Aunque no le importaba mandar al carajo estos disque cimientos, solo que para ello debía contar como parte de eso a sus padres, y no estaba preparado para dar la espalda a quienes le dieron la vida. Quizás si existían limites. Maldición, su cabeza formaba tantos líos en ella; Sasuke y sus insinuaciones además de su ilógico rechazo luego de éstas, sus padres y su incierta homofobia, las amistades que sufrían por estar al lado de su amigo. Tenia que desanudar cada problema poco a poco, antes que acabara enredado.

— No, no te soltaré, porque eso hacen los amigos, no abandonan a otros amigos—negó seguro —.

Tirando de su brazo, la cadena sobre su muñeca se asentó marcándole aun más. Esa estúpida mano.

— Nada nos une, mucho menos algo llamado amistad. Deja atrás eso, ya te lo he dicho, es enfermizo—.

— ¡Tu actitud lo es! –Apretó los labios impotente— No entiendes como se siente esto, es jodido y no me rendiré a pesar de ello ¡Por qué eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Y siempre lo serás!—.

— ¿En serio?— mordaz sonrió— ¿Cuál es tu definición de amistad?—.

Crujió entre dientes dándose tiempo para pensar y controlar sus ganas de estamparlo contra el piso y propinarle algunos buenos puñetazos que quizás ayudarían a hacerle recapacitar.

— Sé lo que es un amigo y te lo he demostrado, no me vengas con estas mierdas—.

De nuevo ese sonido con vislumbres de burla. ¡Oh ese bastardo hijo de…! ¡Fue suficiente!

— ¡Si así lo quieres dattebayo, bien! –Alterado soltó su muletilla— ¡Es difícil esperar me mires como yo te miro a ti! ¡Que me quieras del modo que te quiero a ti! ¡Estoy jodido Sasuke y es tu culpa! –Hizo una pausa admirando la expresión inesperada de su compañero—.

Con los labios entreabiertos y su irises expandidos, como si la sorpresa no fuera parte de él, algo inexplicable en un Uchiha, pero allí estaba, inclusive creyó ver como el tono blanquecino de sus mejillas se tornaba a un durazno clarito.

— Pero no me interesa. Estoy tan jodido y me gusta estarlo, porque si se trata de ti entonces… —.

— Detente—.

— Entonces esta bien. Y me alegra que seas tú –formó una sonrisa tierna en su rostro y soltándole, Sasuke fue capaz de escapar pero no lo hizo—.

Espero el evidente rechazo, pero el mutismo que se genero, le inquieto. ¿Aquello era bueno o malo? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Se aproximó, percatándose que su amigo no se echara para atrás. Escaneó su rostro guardándose cada detalle como nunca antes pudo hacerlo. Sus parpados siento cubiertos por algunos mechones, los orbes negros que no se apartaban de sus azules, su piel repartiéndose por su fisonomía sin ningún lunar, la nariz que marcaba el limite de lo más cercano que podía llegar y si traspasaba ello daba con los labios aquellos que le incitaban. Pasando sus dedos por entre el cerquillo tiro de este, trasladándolo hacia atrás, permitiéndose visualizar mejor sus ojos. Ya desnuda la frente, poso la suya contra la de él, escuchando un retumbar siendo lo más seguro su corazón a punto de explotar. Tragó saliva, Sasuke hasta ahora no le negaba nada, y ello le daba seguridad.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas?— pregunto alzando su mano y rozando su pulgar por su mejilla—.

— Definitivamente tú no tienes reparo—.

Deslizo su dedo hasta casi llegar a los labios de su amigo, sin embargo se detuvo. Sasuke, le detuvo.

— Ahora más que nunca aléjate de mi, de lo contrario lo lamentarás —.

Incomprensible, eso Sasuke era. Ni blanco, ni negro. Ni calor, ni frio. Sasuke era esa meta, en la cual escalar hasta ella conllevaba sacrificios.

Hizo amago de alejarse pero Naruto le detuvo exigiéndole con la mirada alguna explicación. Pero ya estaba demás.

**(IV)**

Sentada en el patio trasero de la casa vecina Kushina compartía tiempo con su amiga de la infancia Mikoto. Ambas conversando y con el álbum familiar de los Uchihas sobre la mesa.

— Aun recuerdo cuando Naruto-kun era muy pequeño y se colgaba de la espalda de Itachi— comento la pelinegra con dulzura—.

— Lo sé, yo nunca olvidare el momento en que Sasuke admiró mi cabello rojo— abrazó uno de sus largos mechones entre sus brazos—.

Mikoto soltó una risita inocente y continuó visualizando cada foto en compañía de su más antigua amistad.

— Por cierto… —volteó una de las páginas sonando el plástico que forraba a éstas— ¿Cómo estas con el tema de tu Sasuke?—.

Levantando su atención del enorme libro analizo la pregunta hecha por Kushina. Se refería a ese asunto.

— Sigue como siempre, me preocupa demasiado en donde está metido— lanzó un suspiro— Desde que mi pequeño se alejó de Naruto-kun, no es el mismo de antes. Ahora llega a altas horas de la noche, y muchas veces con la ropa ensangrentada, con cortes. Hubo un tiempo que no volvió a casa por una semana—.

— Sabes… Naruto tampoco parece estar bien, aunque lo aparente dattebane— posó uno de sus manos sobre el hombro de la mujer— Supongo será la edad. Tu sabes que la mejor disciplina que puedo darle a un hijo es a base de bueno golpes –asintió y al notar la expresión asustada de su amiga sonrió— ¡Es broma! Pero uno que otro le hace bien—.

Nuevamente carcajeó.

— Extraño tanto tener a Naruto-kun por mi casa y eso que somos vecinos—.

— La última vez que Sasuke fue a nuestra casa, Naruto regresó al día siguiente sin ninguna justificación por su escapada nocturna—.

El comentario enmudeció a Mikoto dejando pensativa a Kushina, algo estaba ocultando.

— Hace un momento mencionaste la palabra golpes… —dijo con nerviosidad— Eso no funciona en Sasuke—.

Extrañada la pelirroja se acomodó en su silla de modo que quedo de frente con la dueña de casa.

— ¿Recuerdas esa vez que los encontraste en el armario ocultos?—.

Asintió. En aquel entonces creyó se trataba sólo de un juego de niños. Pero Naruto insistió que se escondían de un tirano y que ese tirano lastimaría a Sasuke y él no permitiría aquello. Lo único que paso por su cabeza es que la imaginación de esos infantes cada día iba creciendo más y más.

— Ese día Naruto-kun se coló por la ventana de la biblioteca, supongo habría subido por las enredaderas que crecen sobre la pared— la tensión crecía alrededor de ambas amigas, una que estaba por contar un secreto bien guardado y otra esperándolo— Cuando entró en la habitación de Sasuke, me encontró curándole las heridas. Naruto-kun explotó enojado dijo le daría una paliza a mi esposo por dañar de ese modo a mi hijo—.

Kushina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión usada por su pequeño. "Paliza", si definitivamente eran familia. Pero después de examinar el relato, se percato de un detalle.

— Fugaku ¿Acaso…? – espero la respuesta fuera un no rotundo—.

— Lo mismo aplicaba con Itachi, aunque consiguió diferentes resultados que con Sasuke. Nunca entendí como fue que terminó transformándose en alguien, así –al ver como Kushina rechazaba con su semblante lo realizado por su esposo, explicó— Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo, pero en Itachi solo lo hacía cuando fuera necesario y como nunca nos daba problemas, son contadas las veces que sucedió. Sasuke es otro caso— sus ojos brillaron con riesgo de brotar lagrimas – Y siento que es mi culpa que ellos se hayan alejado, ya que no le detuve cuando le exigió dejara de ser amigo de Naruto-kun siento él tan noble— se quebró— ¡Lo siento!—.

Así fue como la información destrozo el corazón de la matriarca Uzumaki. No debido a lo hecho por su amiga. Sino por como todo basado en una orden, terminó con la hermosa amistad de unos niños de diez años. ¿La presión familiar podía más acaso? Sasuke, ese nombre, del pequeño mocoso que ocasionaba en el suyo una hermosa sonrisa, única y solo dirigida para su compañero de travesuras. La rabia le envolvió. Si su hijo no pudo darle una paliza al señor Uchiha ella lo haría. Ahora tenía que ocuparse solo de tranquilizar a Mikoto.

**(V)**

Las ramas crujieron entre ellas y Sasuke despertó con la respiración acelerada. Una pesadilla, una de tantas. Donde los monstruos existían y se sentía tan patético de creer eso. Giró su rostro notando que los otros sacos estaban vacíos, tal vez la oscuridad del bosque le impedía ello, pero comprobándolo al palpar el acolchonado asevero su argumento. ¿A dónde se habían marchado sus compañeros? Incluyendo los tres idiotas de Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin.

Una potente risa se escuchó entre los arboles, proviniendo desde lo más hondo. Observó la cabaña, donde sus profesores soñaban plácidos. Ya que, igual volver a dormir le era casi imposible.

Introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos comenzó su marcha en el sendero principal, a través de los exponentes troncos. Algunos grillos componían una sinfonía que acompañaba al ulular de los búhos. Siguió hasta dar con que el camino se abría en tres sendas. Maldición. Esos ineptos, ¿acaso estaban drogados o que? Nadie en su sano juicio; y menos alguien como los miedosos de sus compañeros, recorrería el laberinto que formaba el bosque. Aunque su oración no se alejaba de la realidad.

En la ruta derecha, Ino corría colina abajo y levantándose su polo mostrando el sujetador. Kiba sonrío divertido y abrazó a la muchacha que impactó contra él, rodando por el pasto.

— No puedo creer hayan caído dos veces— comentó Suigetsu divertido—.

— Eres un malnacido— le habló Karin— pero algunas veces tienes grandes ideas—.

El tercer muchacho, apartado rechazaba la diablura ocasionada por su supuesto amigo.

Sakura giraba en sitio, contando las estrellas y soltando frases sin sentido. Hinata no resistió y cayó dormida a los minutos.

— ¿Te fijaste la dosis no fuera exagerada? ¿Verdad?— cuestiono Juugo preocupado al ver como la inocente chica cabeceaba recostada en un árbol—.

— ¡Relájate! –Exclamó agitando su mano—.

— Esperen faltan dos… —contando Karin poso su dedo en cada adolescente—.

— Cierto… ¿Dónde están el rubio bonito y el perezoso?—.

Iniciaron su caminar buscando a los perdidos del grupo. A lo lejos, Sai picaba con una vara el cuerpo echado de Gaara sobre el gras.

En la intersección del primer sendero con el tercero, Sasuke logró visualizar una cabellera roja, definitivamente se trataba de Karin. ¿Qué hacían dirigiéndose hacía oeste? Iba a aproximarse; sin embargo alguien le tumbó, despertando sus alarmas. Removiéndose hizo amago de apartar al culpable de tal empujón, pero cuando captó un eléctrico amarillo supo que sus pesadillas de algún modo conseguían escapar de su cabeza.

— ¡Quítate! –Gruño fastidiado, suficiente con lo sucedido en el acantilado—.

La sonrisilla de Naruto afirmó sus sospechas, estaba drogado. Definitivamente Suigetsu agonizaría.

— Estas drogado, reacciona –cacheteó la mejilla contraria causando su enojo—.

— Hasta de ese modo me lastimas—.

Sasuke detuvo su acción dejando su mano posada sobre el rostro de Naruto.

Las palabras dichas en el barranco le golpearon la mente. Como detestaba esas sensaciones que provocaba en él, y lo peor es que solo aquel descerebrado rubio lo conseguía.

— Eres un masoquista— manifestó sin señal de ofensa—.

— Pero así me aceptas, ¿no? Por que soy tu amigo, ¿no?—.

La suplicante voz pudo más que la que demandaba mandarlo a volar, insultarle y de ser posible dañarle un poco más. Sus barreras se derrumbaron y resbaló su índice hasta tocar el labio inferior. Apoyo su codo elevándose pocos centímetros lo suficiente para originar que Naruto cortara la distancia. Lamió su dedo, generándole espasmos.

— Esto no está bien –dijo, pero más a si mismo— No lo está—.

— Cállate Sasuke—.

Y silenciándolo, selló sus labios contra los otros, encajando perfectamente sus bocas. Bajó su mano apoyándola en el suelo para así darse soporte. El brazo de Naruto le ayudo también ya que se enredo alrededor de su espalda, sintiendo sus dedos ceñirse en su chamarra negra. Solo era un simple apretón, uno nada comparado con el de la guarida de Orochimaru; donde Sasuke conocía sus razones y aun a pesar de compartir este instante, seguía firme sobre ellos.

Abrió sus parpados topándose con los cerúleos resplandeciendo. Y el beso se hizo más intenso debido al brillo captado en los negros. Se movió lentamente ladeando su rostro y sintiendo como algo se clavaba en su espalda siendo lo más lógico las uñas del otro. Abrió los labios consintiendo que los dientes de Naruto mordieran uno de éstos, jalándolos y ocasionando un quejido no aguantado se expulsara por su garganta.

—Imbécil –susurro entre jadeos—.

Ignorando su insulto volvió a silenciarle, esta vez yendo aun más allá. Quitándole cada suspiro, palabra, echándole por completo en el suelo, teniéndolo a su merced. La droga corría por ver sus venas generándole una adrenalina inexplicable. Ansioso, acarició con su lengua la boca de Sasuke introduciéndose en ella, buscando la acompañante.

— ¡Oh por… la puta madre!—.

¡¿Qué acaso siempre alguien le incumbía interrumpir?!

— ¡Váyanse! –gritó Naruto enojado dirigiéndose a los estorbos —.

Juugo retrocediendo, miró al subir y bajar del pecho de Sasuke, calmando su respiración.

— ¡Hey encontraron a…!—.

Karin se detuvo a centímetros de la escena sintiendo una enorme confusión bloquear su razonamiento, de eso paso a embargarle la ira.

**(VI)**

Domingo, y todos los trabajadores de Orochimaru se encontraban embalando cajas con pastillas dentro de ellas. Sasuke desde lo más alto de una de las oficinas, observaba por el cristal a sus socios empaquetando con cinta adhesiva el contenido.

— ¿Y… que piensan?—.

La chica ignoró la pregunta y se retiró del enorme garaje trasero yéndose a la habitación contigua.

— No era necesario dijeras eso—.

Suigetsu chasqueando la lengua no le importo el comportamiento dolido de su compañera y mucho menos la llamada de atención de Juugo.

— Ella aún se encuentra sensible, recuerda como casi mata a patadas a Naruto-kun —.

Se hundió de hombros, indiferente y con una mueca de fastidio; pero, admitiría que esa mujer era fuego.

— El rubiales se quedó inconsciente, que pobre hijo de…—.

—Suigetsu… —Sasuke calló el insulto entrecerrando sus parpados— Vete y ayuda a Karin—.

Iba a rezongar pero el pellizco que le propinó Juugo le detuvo.

— Nosotros nos retiramos; cuando acaben, cierras la puerta y apagas la palanca de la energía eléctrica, excepto la de la alarma—.

Rodando sobre sus talones y dándole la espalda a los otros dos, realizó una imitación barata de Sasuke, abandonando la cochera.

Cuando entró en el cuarto, se sorprendió al ver en una esquina a Karin con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión alterada. Si se hubiera tratado de alguien como Sakura o Ino quizás las hubiera hallado llorando y lamentándose; pero ella, esa Uzumaki era fuerte, o se hacía por lo menos la fuerte.

— Ya déjalo, Sasuke solo tiene una crisis. Ya sabes. Además no me negaras que tiene porte de gay—.

Karin le amenazó con sus exorbitantes ojos, una palabra mal dicha y él sería pez muerto.

— Yo pretendiendo que te animes y tú me cagas la intención— resopló, acercándose a la pila de cartones que debían ser armados—.

La muchacha suavizó su semblante, y sin retirar su posición se dedicó a entretenerse con el trabajo de Suigetsu. Encontrar a Sasuke del modo en que le encontró le causo tantos revoltijos y nauseas. Si, nauseas; porque prefería mil veces verle con una mujer que con un hombre pero sobretodo menos con Naruto. El estúpido de su primo. Porqué de todos, Naruto. Esos dos ni se agradaban, eran como la copia barata de tiburón y ella, parejas imposibles de juntar.

Una chispa atravesó la habitación y observo de cuclillas al peliblanco doblando las paredes de las cajas.

Sin dudar, se retiró la chaqueta negra puesta seguida de su larga blusa color lila así como el calzado, sus bucaneras (2) y short. Quedando solo con la ropa interior exponiendo sus curvas y largas piernas.

— ¡Idiota! –Llamó demandante—.

— ¡Aquí la única idiota eres…! –Cuando su cabeza volteó en dirección a ella su insulto quedó en el aire—.

Todavía sin pararse, se mantuvo en su lugar paseando sus morados irises recorriendo la silueta de la esbelta chica.

— No me hagas decírtelo— gruño abrazándose a si misma sonrojada—.

Suigetsu sonrió, eso si le gustaba.

**Fin del Capitulo 7**

**Skins**

Si era Karin, pero también Kushina y Naruto. Creo el rojo queda muy bien con lo Uzumaki, ya que según YO representa fuerza, poder, imponerse ante otros, etc. Así como ven Naruto tiene doble capitulo, jooh envídialo Sasuke. Ok me callo que me caerá un rayo del cielo** (:**

Bueno el siguiente capitulo ya saben es "**Fraude narcisista**", me dijeron_ un nombre_ no recuerdo si fue aquí o en Fanfiction, pero NO, ese personaje NO ES, solo les indicaré que es el capitulo más esperado por así decirlo.

**UN ADELANTITO: **"Quienes hayan leído Divergente o en todo caso visto (el sábado yo fui a ver porque mis amigas me sacaron de mi madriguera de estudios y tengo que señalar a **TOBIAS** 3); ok, no me voy por la tangente; pero una de las escenas o partes del libro me inspiraron para el próximo.

Ok, eso es todo. Ya les dije que los quiero (?) Bueno de nuevo LOS QUIERO **:3 **Chaito!

Selfie: Últimamente es usada mucho esta palabra para referirse al acto de tomarse una foto a si mismo, en grupo o solo.

Bucaneras: Son una especie de medias arriba de la rodilla, parecidas a la que usan los asiáticos para ir a estudiar, algunas veces también se refieren a botas largas. En este caso yo me refería a calcetines.

_PD: Ya saben que apreciaría mucho me dejaran un Review con su opinión, queja, sugerencia o… (__Pone su escudo__) amenazas de muerte._

Atte.: Aadi Lee


End file.
